5: Quinto Livro:Paul Hayet:magic wrapped in tears
by Jayne-Myu
Summary: Tudo agora está certo e caminhado para a vida de Gina voltar a seu curso natural, mas será tão simples assim? - Continuação da fic "Encontros Mágicos". Confiram o ultimo 'livro' da saga 'nunca mais'.
1. Tomada 1: A viela

**Avisos:** Continuação da Fic: _"**Quarto livro:Mel,Sarah e Kelly:Encontros Magicos"** _. Estou reeditando por ter encontrado erros de datas e outros errinhos básicos! _(Isso é o que dá não ter beta u.ú). _bom, essa é uma das que MAIS² vai ter modificação =x

**Classificação:** T.

**Spoilers:** A fic caminha de forma diferente do livro. A partir o livro 4 ainda é tudo igual, já do 5 em diante é diferente.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Os lugares alem dos que J.K escreveu, são propriedade dos seus donos, Só o Google Maps que me ajudou... '-'

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

**Published:** 12/30/2011

**1° Edição: **12/12/2012

**2° Edição: **29/03/2013

Vamos a fic. Boa leitura, e pls, Review!

**_Ps2: _**A partir de agora, terá citações dos livros, já que estamos fazendo Gina se lembrar, tá?

* * *

><p>A luz da rua era fraca. Os postes começavam a se acender, um atrás do outro, formando uma cadeia. Uma garoa começava a cair, típica de fim de tarde.<p>

O céu, cinza, se tornava negro com o adeus do sol por de trás das nuvens. Seria um dia típico, se não fosse duas figuras, uma contraria a outra, em calçadas diferentes. Um, olhava para a outra que continuava seu rumo no sol poente.

Draco olhava a garota andar, como se não tivesse notado sua presença.

**- VIRGINIA! ESPERE! PARE!**

Ela não havia se virado... A chuva agora era mais forte, mas não tão pesada. Ela entra em uma viela... Estava apressada, como se precisasse correr. Aquela viela era um atalho a sua casa.

Não demorou até que ela sentisse um par de braços segurando-lhe a cintura e uma mão tapando-lhe a boca.

Logo Nicole sentiu a parede fria e úmida da chuva, que agora sim, caia fortemente e grossamente, e o corpo delgado e frio do homem a sua frente.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram em pânico.

"_Meu Deus, o que ele quer?Por favor não leve minha vida!"_ - Pensava angustiada. Achava que era um assalto.

Ele olhava friamente aos olhos dela, e um arrepio passava por todo seu corpo. Nicky tremia de medo...

- Respondendo sua pergunta, estou atrás de você como prometi que faria desde que me deixou!

Seu rosto era de puro pânico até que ela olhou bem pro rosto dele e suspira fundo. Próxima e com a fraca luz da iluminação da viela, agora se lembrava dele. Ele havia salvado sua filha e ela naquele mesmo dia no shopping. Mais só.

Ele, vendo que ela não gritaria mais destapou a boca dela.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Por que você se esqueceu de mim... De tudo...

- Não sei do que fala, sé é do shopping, de mais cedo, quando salvou minha...

- Não estou falando de agora, criança... Mas de muito tempo. Mais cedo não me deixastes falar nada, você simplesmente sumiu depois daquela algazarra.

- Minha filha passou mal... – Falou prontamente – Por que está fazendo isso, por favor, é dinheiro que o Sr. quer, eu lhe darei, mas poupe minha vida! Minha filha não está nada bem...

- Eu sei. - Ele disse. - Vi que ela não estava nada bem.

- Então por que está fazendo isso?

Ele ponderou olhando pros olhos dela. Mas era fácil ela ver uma fúria emanando de cada célula do corpo dele.

– Ora, ora, ora, então, além de me esquecer, você se casou com outro homem? - Disse e seus olhos se estreitarem em fúria - Deixou outro lhe tocar sabendo que eu era seu dono?

- Dono? Casar? Do que está falando! Me solte! Está brincadeira está indo longe de mais! Se não quer nada, me solte!

- Nada? - A cada segundo que ele falava ela parecia querer diminuir. - Como nada? Primeiro sua filha e agora diz que não quero nada? Ora, você está me testando, não?

- Pelo amor de Deus! Me larga! Eu não sei do que você está falando! - ela tremia e isso era muito bem notado pelo corpo dele.

- Por que fugiu de mim?

- Fugir? Quando? Meu caro me faça o favor de me largar! Minha filha esta doente, e eu estou voltando para casa! Me largue que ela precisa do remédio dela.

- Não se lembra de _nada_? – Perguntava incrédulo

- De nada o que?

- Realmente não se lembra de _mim_? – Não queria acreditar na realidade.

- Além do shopping? – Draco faz um sim com a cabeça. – Não. Nunca havia lhe visto em minha vida...

- _**Nunca**_? – Draco olhava bem nos olhos dela e aquilo a fazia esmorecer e ela não entendia o porquê. Quando ele nota algo diferente nela...

- Teve algum acidente?

- Por quê?

- Me responda que eu lhe respondo.

- Sim... Por quê?

- Para não se lembrar de seu pretendente de seu passado, só um acidente poderia fazer você esquecer.

- Pretendente? Ora, não se faça de bobo. Não me lembro de meu passado, mas sei quem é o pai de minha filha e minha família... Sou da família Ayshila, fui casada com Pedro Ayshila, mas ele faleceu no mesmo acidente de carro que eu quase morri.

Draco olhava bem para ela... Estava zonzo com aquilo.

"_Ela... Não... Mente... Não acredito!"_ – Pensava irritado já – Quem lhe disse isso?

- Minha irmã. Ela viu e participou do acidente... E sobreviveu por milagre junto comigo. Agora se me der licença?

- HÁ! Tinha que ser...

- Como?

- Claro que ela formaria em sua cabeça uma fantasia linda de uma família linda... Nem mesmo ela sabe da realidade _dela_, imagine de _sua realidade_!

- Minha realidade? Ora, faça-me o favor! Realidade do que!?

- Você fugiu de mim... De sua vida! E não quer que eu venha atrás de você!

- Você está louco? - Dizia se debatendo. - Socorro!

- Sua guardiã não foi tão competente assim, não é? - Dizia com sua voz arrastada e de raiva. Letal.

- Guardiã? De quem está falando?

- Estou falando de Gaya!

- Deixe minha irmã longe disto! Eu não te conheço!

- Estamos _atrás_ de você _**há anos**_ Gina! Por que mentiu? Por que fugiu?

- Do que está falando?

- Por que se escondeu de sua família?

- Eu não tenho família além de minha irmã e minha filha!

- **MENTIRA!** Por que você é minha! De mais ninguém... Por que fugiu?

- Está louco! Me larga!

- Você sabe disso... Você sente isso!

- Por **DEUS**! Eu não sei de nada do que fala! Me deixa em **PAZ**!

- Eu vou te provar que você sabe do que eu estou falando!

Nicky se treme, com receio do que ele estaria para fazer? Seu instinto dizia "_grite", s_ua razão gritava "_corra_", mas seu coração falava baixinho "_fique_".

_"O que é isso meu Deus?"_ - Pensava Nicky.

Draco não esperou nem mais um segundo, procurou os lábios de Gina, mas a mesma se esquivava.

- _Não... po...r...fa...vor...me...larga...por ...favor!_

_"Tudo de novo não! Não quero ser violentada novamente! Não!"_

Draco para imediatamente, seu rosto lívido de fúria, como se ele tivesse escutado o que ela pensava.

- **Novamente!** Quem! Quem lhe **tocou?**

- Co...mo? – Nicky se tremia com medo, paralisada em pânico, mas algo no seu intimo desejava aquele beijo.

- _**Quem lhe tocou! Quem lhe violentou?**_

- Como... Como sabe!? – Dizia incrédula.

Draco estava realmente lívido em ódio. Seus olhos, cinzas agora estavam avermelhados. E aquilo estava assustando Nicole mais que nunca.

_- Por que... Me diga... __**Por que você não se lembra**__? – _Dizia Draco

_- De que, pelo amor de Deus? De que?_

**- **_**De nós...**_

Nicky chorava.

-_Me deixe em paz, por favor... Eu quero viver em paz..._

_- Só depois de você se __**lembrar**__!_

_- Do que, pelo amor de Deus? Lembrar do que! Por favor! Me solta! _– Dizia chorando.

Aquelas Lágrimas faziam que o coração gélido de Draco quisesse bater novamente, só que em fúria. Já não raciocinava... Queria arrancar a cabeça de quem havia tocado nela e fazer a pessoa sofrer horrores por ter violentado sua pretendente.

- _Por favor... Por favor... Me solta... Por favor... – _Dizia Nicky entre soluços, e lágrimas.

_- Eu não irei lhe fazer mal, pequena... _- Dizia se acalmando vendo aqueles soluços.

_- Está fazendo! Por que me quer a força? O que quer que eu lembre? Quem é você?_

Aquilo fez com que Draco sentisse uma punhalada nas costas. Era como se rasgasse seu corpo, aquelas palavras, aquelas lágrimas, aquele choro de medo. Não podia ser ela. Ela não era assim...

_- Não quero lhe forçar a nada..._

_- Está forçando..._

Draco afrouxa o aperto nela se afastando. Aquilo fez com que o corpo de Nicole chorasse. Algo no interior dela dizia que queria aquele abraço... Que o queria... Mas ela se tremia, não entendia aquela situação.

_- Vai me escutar agora?_ – Diz Draco segurando-a pelos braços para que ela não caísse.

A mesma só balança negativamente a cabeça... Estava com medo e isso era visível. Sua mente parecia se debater contra si mesma. Draco podia sentir isso...

_- Quem é você?_

- Não sabes o quanto me dói escutar estas palavras de sua boca...

_- O que você quer que eu lembre?_

_- Disso..._

Draco pega Nicole nos braços, beijando-lhe. Pega desprevenida, Nicole se assusta com aquilo, mas seu corpo todo fica mole, com aquele beijo. Seu coração dispara, seu corpo fica quente, sem reação ela apenas fecha os olhos e cede ao que ele queria. Era uma sensação diferente do que ela jamais sentira... Mas por que uma vozinha chata em sua cabeça ficava dizendo que aquilo era terrivelmente errado! E mortalmente perigoso?

**- LARGUE ELA!**

Em segundos, Gaya aparece e Draco, larga Nicky, desaparecendo. Nicole desaba no chão, fraca, e tremendo.

_- O... que...?_

- _Shiii_.. Calma maninha... Vamos... Vamos embora daqui...- Gaya carrega Nicky por alguns passos...- Eu prometo que ele não te tocará mais...

_"Eu demorei de mais para sair de casa... Droga..."_

_- Por que ele fez isso?_

- Por que, eu não sei, mas se ele te tocar novamente, eu mesma o mato!

_- Não! Por favor... Não..._

- Por que?

_- Eu... Não sei... Eu apenas... Não sei..._

- Deixe isso para lá, vamos pro carro. Mellysah está no carro, vamos leva-la ao medico... Vamos... Vamos...

Gaya a leva para o carro, onde Mellysah estava. Mellysah olhava para a viela, com um olhar que Gaya desconhecia...

Gaya e Nicky entram e o carro parte, mas Mellysah se vira para a rua. Estava seria...

Ela olhava diretamente para um olhar cinzento avermelhado, que aos poucos voltava ao tom cinzento-azulado.

Ela havia encontrando os olhos de Draco, que também estava serio... E bastante triste... Vendo o carro partir...

**- CORTAAAAA!**

Rapidamente Draco é levado a um trailer, ganhando varias toalhas e se aquecendo... Gaya, e Nicole já estavam nele, com Sarah, Kelly e Mel. Fred, Jorge e Gui estavam lá também.

- Maguinifique! Explendite! - Gritava um homem careca, com seus 50 anos, olhos pretos escondidos por óculos, fundo de garrafa, também pretos, alto, um pouco gordo. - Eu tinha _certeza_ que você era à pessoa certa que faltava pro meu filme! Vocês formam o casal **CERTO** para este filme! Vocês dois tem o _feeling_! Como se fossem feitos um para o outro e foram feitos exatamente para o papel de "Draco e Gina", um vampiro que quebra todas as regras de sua sociedade e se apaixona por uma mortal... Uma bruxa...

- Vai ser muito legal... - Diz Sarah se jogando para cima de um Draco ainda todo molhado. - Vou adorar ter-lo como meu pai no filme... - Ela sorria muito.

- Eu não tenho muito jeito para ser ator... - Começava Draco.

- _Até parece..._ - Comenta Gaya baixinho, irritada.

- O Sr é um ator nato! Sr Malfoy. - Diz Nicky

- Draco, por favor...

- Desculpe-me, _Draco_. - Nicole sorri.

- Precisava ver o feeling do casal... E é perfeito!

Nicky fica vermelha. E olha Sarah atracada ainda a Draco.

- E você mocinha, desça dai! Está cansando o Sr Malfoy...

- **AHHHH** mamãe... Tá tão bom aqui... - Ela ria mostrando a língua.

- Desça agora... Onde já se viu? Pesada do jeito que é!

- Draco é forte... né, Draco?

- Sou bastante forte... Mas você já é grandinha de mais para ficar no meu colo, não acha?

- Ahhh! Dois contra um não vale!

Sarah desce do colo de Draco e vai abraçar Nicky, que se preparava para ler o contrato do filme.

Ainda não tinha assinado, queria ler o script todo, mas vendo que Gaya, e todos já haviam assinado, ela acabou cedendo.

* * *

><p>Dias antes da gravação, os Weasley's, as Gêmeas e Malfoy descobriram que Paul era um filho de bruxos, mas não tinha nascido com nenhum poder.<p>

Considerado um aborto, mas nem por isso ficou para trás, nos filmes e como um trouxa, ele foi conhecido como o melhor cineasta do mundo. Conhecido por bruxos e trouxas, criaturas mágicas ou não magias.

Lógico que o que ele colocava nos filmes, muitas vezes eram efeitos especiais, outras feitiços de verdade, sem que os trouxas que trabalhavam pra ele percebessem. Porém, este filme, estava todo armado...

Todos eram bruxos, mas aparentavam trouxas. Foi um pré-requisito para trabalharem com ele no filme e uma fila enorme se formou em sua porta, pois teriam que atuar dentro _**E** _fora do set.

O roteiro da vida delas, sendo que mesclado com fantasia para que Nicky lembrasse, ou desse a ideia de que se lembraria.

No meio dos Set's, uma figura já conhecida apareceu...

- Amanda?! - Diz Sarah que ao ver-la fica impressionada.

- Sarah! Kelly! Nossa! Como vocês cresceram! Nicky!

Nicole olhou para a garota a sua frente sem se lembrar, o que deixou Amanda triste.

- Não acredito mesmo que perdeu sua memoria, Ni! E pensar que eu te ajudei quando estas pequenas nasceram! - Diz sorrindo com Kelly nos braços. - Ah, Oi, Gaya! Acho que não se lembra de mim, pois só conversamos por cartas.

- Lembro sim. _"Mas o que diabos uma 'trouxa' tá fazendo no estudo?! O Paul não proibiu?!"_

_-_ Ah! Amanda! ainda bem que chegou! - Começou Paul chegando até ela, e pra surpresa de todos, dando um pequeno selinho nela. Sarah olhou pro lado quase vomitando, Kelly abriu a boca de tal forma que Paul teve que fechar.

- Que foi? Sou bonitão o suficiente para conquistar ainda, sabia? - Diz ele sorrindo para Kelly. - Trouxe?

- Estão comigo, na bolsa. Kelly, vamos pro chão. Preciso pegar o caderno. - Malfoy chega e ela põe a mão na boca. - _Mr Hyde?! _Paul! Você nunca me disse que tinha achado o ator identico ao Mr Hyde!

- Mr quem? - Perguntou Draco que não se importava com a literatura trouxa.

- Pera, pera pera! -Começa Sarah. Puxando amanda pra longe de todo mundo, inclusive de Paul. - Ok, agora posso perguntar. O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?! Não era pra está aqui?

- Ue, por que? se eu sou a escritora do filme?

- **QUE**?! Como assim?!

- Mellysah, Nicole, Draco, Gaya, são meus personagens de uma historia em quadrinhos que fiz a sua mãe ha muitos anos, antes de vocês nascerem. Imaginei que você nunca tenha visto, já que eu dei quando vocês nasceram. E já que ela perdeu a memoria logo depois, antes de vocês serem grandes o suficiente para ler, acredito que ela nunca mostrou. Me pergunto se ela perdeu os esboços originais.

- Você _sabe_?

- Do que?

_"Não pode... Ela é trouxa e não sabe de nada! Ela pode estragar tudo! E ainda era de quando mamãe se lembrava de quem era!"_

Draco escutou o que Sarah pensou, pois tinha compartilhado com ele, e sua irmã e Gaya, que já sabia o segredo das duas. Paul chegou perto dela.

- Calma. amanda é minha comparsa. Foi por que vi os desenhos dela que vi que ela era perfeita pra ser a escritora deste filme. - Ele pisca o olho.

- Mas ela não...

- Sobre Gina? Sei. - Diz amanda sorrindo. - Mas não se preocupe. segredo guardado a 7 chaves.

- e por que mentiu?

- Não sabia se falava sobre isso mesmo ou não.

Sarah se sentiu mais calma. apesar de Amanda não estar no set sempre, saber da onde vinha os personagens, a fez ter vontade de ler aqueles livros negros que Kelly já havia lido.

O filme começava a rolar. Sets foram filmados em muitas partes da Inglaterra, inclusive em locais bruxos e trouxas. O roteiro não era simples e não seria a primeira vez que Nicole trabalharia com coisas 'mágicas', feito por Paul. Kelly, Sarah e Mel estudavam o roteiro. Seria três em uma. Paul estava muito eufórico com a desenvoltura das três garotas.

Do outro lado estava Fred e a família Weasley em peso. Nicky se desculpava com eles mais de vinte vezes por dia, pois sabia que eles não trabalhavam com filmes, mas a _insistência_ de Paul era tanta que eles acabaram aceitando. Só que Nicky não esperava que eles assinassem o contrato tão rápido.

Outra coisa que Nicky gostou, mas guardou para si mesma, foi ter que atuar com Draco. Ela não entendia o porquê, mas estava se sentindo tão a vontade perto dele, que era como se já o conhecesse.

"_E que... Beijo..."_– Pensava pondo os dedos nos lábios, olhando o roteiro. Sem ver se tinha mais alguém olhando para ela. _" Se_ _Paul descobre, ele arranca o couro do Draco... Paul detesta que seus atores se 'deixem levar' e acabem tendo laços... Mas... Ainda ... Nossa, não acredito que exista alguém que saiba beijar tão bem..."_

Draco a observava de longe e sorria. Tinha certeza que ela se lembraria daquele beijo, que não foi nada 'superficial'. Depois de Secos, Paul aparece, e sorri, a todos.

- Pois bem, contratos assinados, e unidos, uma das filmagens já ficou perfeita, amanhã filmaremos as varinhas.

- Por quê? - Começa Kelly.

- Por que hoje filmaremos em outros cantos... Reservei o trem de Londres para essa parte, e só posso gravar neste final de tarde e começo de noite... Então, vamos nos dirigir para lá. Ainda preciso avisar os outros atores para se dirigirem ao local das filmagens.

- No trem? - Indaga Sarah... – Como assim reservou!?

- Reservando, minha querida. Quando somos famosos, tudo conseguimos. Agora vamos. Temos que filmar em dois cantos. Primeiro filmaremos a cena três de depois a cena quatro. A Cena dois acabou de ser filmada e quero filmar a cena 10... no trem de Hogwarts. _"Sem nenhum acidente, espero. Dumbledore avisou que eu deveria ter cuidado... espero que nada aconteça!"_

- Como é que é? - Sarah que não estava acostumada com o jeito de Paul estranhou. Nicky pegou Sarah pelos ombros.

- Paul é bagunçado assim mesmo... Ele aproveita os cantos e filma cenas totalmente diferentes. Às vezes uma coisa sendo mais a frente no filme e depois no mesmo dia retrocedendo no filme. É normal dele, então não se preocupem.

- Ta né... - olhava Sarah com a sobrancelha levantada.

Terminada a reunião, todos agora se dirigiam ao local das filmagens... Paul liga para alguém juntar os outros e se posicionarem no segundo 'set' de filmagens. Logo todos chegavam ao local onde pegavam trem.

- Chegamos. Todos lá dentro, são funcionários do filme...

Nicky sorri. Logo todos começam a se arrumar e serem maquiados.

- Muito bem, explicando a cena... Nicky terá que chegar na escola com sua filha e sua irmã, alguns dias antes, pois precisava conversar com o diretor da escola de Magia e bruxarias, Hogwarts a respeito das mudanças que Mellysah estava tendo, e de acordo com uma carta, ele poderia explicar.

- Ok, achei a cena. - Começa Nicky. - Gaya?

- Sim, achei...

- O que vocês terão que fazer, é o seguinte. Está vendo aquela plataforma?

Nicky não tinha notado que tinha seguido até o meio das plataformas nove e dez.

- Essa parede é um holograma. Estamos filmando há 360 graus, para pegar todos os ângulos. - continua Paul e mostra no script.- E não se preocupem com as câmeras... Estão em pontos estratégicos. Umas que da pra ver, outras não.

- Certo – Diz Nicky, mas estava ficando apreensiva.

Draco, que apareceria rapidamente nesta parte do filme, observava a confusão de Gina de longe. Gui, Kelly e Mel de longe também observavam a cena. Sarah que estava, arrumada, perto de Gaya e Gina.

- Tiu Gi? - começava Kelly.

- Sim...

- E se mamãe tiver bloqueado a magia dela e não conseguir atravessar?

- Atravessar o que? - Diz Mel.

- A parede.

- Teremos que atravessar? - Espanta Mel - Que de mais! Quero saber como vão fazer isso.

Gui sorri, Draco se agacha perto de Kelly e Mel. Agora com Gaya ao lado deles, eles puderam conversar civilizadamente, e acabaram se entendendo. E a raiva que ele tinha de Gaya e Mel, passou.

- Ta vendo a parede entre as plataformas nove e dez?

- Hum.

- Só trouxas não conseguem passar por ela. Se alguém tiver, nem que seja algum resquício de magia dentro de si, a passagem se abre. Mas os trouxas, nem nos, podemos ver, mas sabemos que está ali. - Termina Draco. – Mas há períodos que ela se abre. Geralmente é apenas para o ano letivo. Dumbledore conseguiu abrir a passagem antes do tempo para o filme ser feito.

- E se ela não passar? – Pergunta Kelly do lado dele.

- Teremos um problema grande...

Longe deles, Gaya começava a ficar com as duvidas de Nicky.

- Teremos que atravessar essa plataforma? Como?

- _Holograma_... Veja... Fred, por favor, mostre a Nicky e a Gaya, colocando só a mão. - Começa Paul.

- Ok. - Fred vai e põe a mão e a mão dele 'some'. Ele depois volta pra perto de todos.

- Viu? Então você vai atravessar com tudo pela parede, Srta Nicole.

Nicky chega perto e põe a mão, mas a parede fica solida. Todos percebem isso e temem. Draco olha para Kelly com estranheza, o que ela tinha temido, aconteceu.

- Onde ta o holograma aqui? - Estava assustada com o que aconteceu, e em não achar o 'holograma' que eles falavam. Gaya olha com estranheza para Paul, e receio também.

- Acredite... É parte da programação. Você tem que ir um pouco à direita... - Disse Paul, suando um pouco.

- Pra cá? Continua solido!

Fred pega a mão de Nicky e guia. Com a mão dele, o 'holograma' funciona.

- Ah, tá... - Ambos tiram a mão. - Então vamos...

Sarah se segura em Gaya, com as pernas tremendo. Era difícil ela ter medo, mas ela estava começando a ter, vendo que o holograma não funcionava com sua mãe. Seu coração disparava.

- Ok. Fred, Ajuda Nicky e Gaya, que passa com elas pela parede para chegar a plataforma nove e meio para irem a Hogwarts. O resto será filmado lá dentro. Neste começo, até o trem há câmeras, como já disse, algumas escondidas, outras a mostra, para captar todos os ângulos, ok? Pois bem, vamos tentar?

- Pera... Que eu não quero tacar minha cara na parede '_verdadeira_' - Começa Gaya que chega perto e põe a mão, se sentiu mais calma pelo 'holograma' na mesma hora ter funcionado. - Pronto... Preparada.

- Ainda teremos uma ação antes. Fred e Gaya já têm suas falas prontas?

- Sim... - Dizem ambos.

- Sarah, se posicione no colo de Nicky, e lembre-se, não se mova, a não ser que eu diga _Corta_. ok?

- Ok... - Diz Sarah que vai pro colo de Nicky e finge estar desmaiada.

- Muito bem... **SILENCIO NO SET**. - Todos se calaram. - **CÂMERAS** - As câmeras de trás se aproximaram a eles. E alguns 'pontinhos vermelhos são ligados, em alguns locais. - **FIGURANTES E TRENS**... - Trens começam a 'apitar', e alguns figurantes começaram a aparecer, sendo os 'não mágicos'. - Tomada um, taque um. **AÇÃO**!

* * *

><p><em><strong>E foi dada a Partida para o ULTIMO LIVRO DA "Serie" nunca mais. <strong>__**Eu creio. **__**Espero que gostem. E comentem**_

_**Abraços. A **__**Autora**_


	2. Tomada 2: Estação nove e meia

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_**AÇÃO!**_ - Berra o diretor.

Nicole chegava ao trem ao lado de Gaya, com Mellysah no colo, desmaiada. Estava protegida por uma manta negra para que o sol de final de tarde, não batesse nela, mas era possível ver uma pequena fumaça que saia da proteção, como se a garota tivesse queimada.

- Isso é _loucura_! Plataforma nove e meio? – começava Nicky. - Não existe isso...

- Também não gosto disso, mas precisamos descobrir a verdade, irmã. Nossa pequena precisa de ajuda, e ninguém podem ajudar... Seja lá o que ela tem, não sabemos... Precisamos apostar em tudo...

- Estou preocupada, a cada dia ela fica mais pálida. Os médicos queriam interná-la, mas era cruel de mais o que eles queriam fazer com ela... Louca? Chamaram minha filha de louca!

- Primeiro aquele louco... Que ficou te chamando de Virginia, agora essa carta...

- Vamos logo. Não quero esperar muito. Na carta estava escrito que era para esperarmos entre a plataforma nove e dez, para ser guiada a plataforma nove e meio, antes das seis da noite. - continuava Gaya. - São cinco e trinta.

- Espere aqui. Vou procurar informações. - Começava Nicky.

- Recomendo que você busque comida. Saímos às pressas e ninguém comeu nada. Não adianta pedir informação para ninguém... Ninguém sabe nada.

- Como você sabe?

- Pelo conteúdo da carta! – Desconversa Gaya – _"Preciso estar mais atenta..."_

- Procuro pelos dois. Minha filha, desde o raiar do sol está 'desmaiada'! Parece morta! E eu não estou gostando disso!

- Se fosse só você, daríamos um jeito... – Falou sarcástica Gaya.

Nicky parte, bufando, Gaya dá um suspiro.

- Se eu revelo o passado, quero nem saber o que pode acontecer... Ela já ta perto de mais do passado dela... E eu não estou gostando disso! - Gaya rosna – Ahhh eu juro que arranco a cabeça... - Dizia, colocando Mellysah, no banco, deitada.

- _Arranca mesmo?_- Começa uma voz rouca e grossa atrás de Gaya, bem no ouvido dela...

Num susto, Gaya grita, mas logo Fred segura a boca dela e ela pela cintura.

- _Shiii!_ Não precisa se assustar tanto assim, querida... - Ele da um sorriso malicioso. Soltando a boca dela. – Mas nunca foi pega desprevenida, por que agora foi?

- Fred Weasley! Deveria imaginar! Você que mandou a carta?

- Eu? Não, só sou o mensageiro para levar você e minha maninha pro trem.

- Ela não é sua irmã!

- E você não é irmã dela... Nem Mellysah é humana.

- Eu já estou ficando **FARTA** desta historia! Já não basta alguns dias atrás, agora você não para de me seguir!

Gaya já afastava Fred, mas o mesmo a pega pela cintura encostando-a na parede, perto do banco de Mellysah, ficando bem colado ao corpo dela.

- _Shiii_... Guardiã má... Não sabe o que esta desperdiçando...

Gaya rosna e chuta Fred entre as pernas, e este cai no chão.

- Aprenda a tratar uma _dama_ direito...

- _Urggggggg!_ Isso... Mata... Nossos filhos... Antes deles nascerem!- Fred se retorcia de dor no chão.

- Nossos filhos? Você é bem audacioso... _"E isso não esta no script!"_

Fred se levanta ainda se retorcendo de dor, mas segura Gaya de supetão pelo braço, a fazendo sentar no colo dele e puxando-a para um beijo roubado.

_"Isso não tava no Script também!" - _pensa Gaya sentindo os lábios de Fred em seus lábios.

- _**CORTA**_! **FRED!** - Começa Paul. - Isso não estava no script! Serve o mesmo para você, Srta Ayshila! Joelhada _dói_...

Envergonhado e ainda com dor, Fred solta Gaya.

_- Desculpa... – _Ambos falam baixinho

- Menino, você está bem? - Perguntava Paul.

_- Recebe uma joelhada com tudo... Ai eu pergunto se você ta bem, ok? Você não raciocina, viu?... _

Gaya fica vermelha, sabia que tinha ido com tudo de verdade... Paul entendendo, chamou a equipe de médicos, e levaram Fred. Sarah acordara rindo alto.

- **HUAUHA TIA! CORTA ESSA CARA! HUAUHUA** Até parece que a senhora ta fazendo papel de menina inocente no filme! _**UHAHUA **_– Sarah ria tanto que chegou cair do banco.

- _**SARAH!**_ - Repreende Gaya ficando vermelha. Porém Sarah continua rolando de rir no chão. Gaya se dirige até onde Fred está. - Perdão! Foi instinto da personagem... Me desculpe...

_- Ok, eu admito... Que você está assim ... Por causa daquele dia... Mas olha a covardia!_ - Dizia Fred entre lágrimas de dor, mas mesmo assim não deixava de fazer graça. Draco e Gui olhavam com '_dor_'.

Nicky ficou com interrogação na cabeça.

- Vocês se conheceram onde? - Pergunta Nicky. – Não foi lá na festa?

-Sim, foi... - Diz Gaya. – Mas na festa mesmo, ele derramou chocolate quente em mim, depois que Kelly esbarrou nele... – Desconversou. Gaya sabia o que tinha acontecido realmente na festa, mas só Gaya e Fred...

- E isso é motivo de joelhada Gaya?

- N...Não... – Falava bem vermelha.

- Você? Ficando vermelha? Não é tipico seu, sabia? - Diz Nicky rindo. - Mas, mesmo assim, vocês parecem tão mais apegados... - Dizia Nicky observadora. – Como se já tivessem se conhecido antes.

- Impressão sua. - Diz Gaya saindo de perto. Nicky também sai. Uma das medi-bruxas no local só faltou empurrar ambas, que não saiam, já que era estritamente proibido fazer magia, ou poção na frente de Nicky, se não fosse do 'filme'.

Alguns minutos depois Fred aparece.

- To pronto pra outra...

- Não conte com isso. - Começa Gaya.

- Espero... - Diz Fred rindo. Gaya vira o rosto, vermelha.

- Vamos de novo... - Começa Paul. - A partir dele segurando Gaya na parede. Ok?... _**SILENCIO NO SET, **_**_CÂMERAS_**... - Gaya e Fred se posicionam.

- _Desculpa mesmo...- _Diz Gaya baixinho

_- Não se preocupe com isso... Gostei do resultado. - _ri Fred perto da orelha de Gaya

_- Sem galanteios. Você recebeu uma joelhada, lembre-se disso._

_- Impossível esquecer. - _Ri ele novamente.

_- Alguém passou de envergonhado para galanteador em um piscar de olhos, não?_

_- É meu papel. E tá no sangue também... _- Diz rindo. Ele tinha parado de ficar tão vermelho depois da festa que Gaya deu e aconteceu o que tinha acontecido... Mas isso era segredo de estado.

_**- AÇÃO!**_

Fred a segurava pelos braços, imobilizando ela para não fugir.

- Por que... Vocês... Não aceitam que são... Diferentes?

- Por que nos **SOMOS** normais! Me larga, sua _aberração_!

- Isso... _Já está me enchendo_! - Fred empurra Gaya, fazendo ela se desequilibrar e cair no chão, mas pegando ela como se estivesse valsando com ela. - Mocinha, não é por que você não _vê_, que as coisas não _existem_! - Começava Fred. - Vocês não acreditam em Deus? E por acaso, ele existe, fisicamente?

- O que Deus tem haver com isso tudo!?

- Você acha que é única no mundo? Apenas seres humanos! Que mentalidade pequena!

- Você fi...

- Sua 'sobrinha' é meia vampira...

- Pare de babaquice... Isso não _**existe!**_

- Ok... Então vamos melhorar, se você só acredita vendo...

Fred, segurando pela mão e pela cintura dela, a puxa, colocando no colo e correndo com tudo para a parede.

**- ME SOLTA!**

Nicky chega e vê a cena, de um garoto ruivo esta arrastando Gaya para uma parede, e em menos de 3 segundos, eles desaparecem.

- Mas... O...quê...?

Nicky corre até o local, e vê Mellysah ainda deitada, no mesmo canto, na parte mais escura.

- Gaya?

Nicky chega até a parede e tenta tocá-la... Completamente solida.

_"Era pra dar brecha"_- Pensava Paul, enquanto Nicky ainda procurava o holograma, já se desesperando, pois não havia os visto eles saindo do outro lado.

Paul encoraja a continuar e tipo mostrando para que ela se desesperar mais ainda, apesar disso não ser difícil, Nicole era uma boa atriz, e além disso, ela estava realmente assustada.

- _Avisem para Fred e Gaya voltarem... Temos problemas_- Diz baixo o Paul para Draco, que estava ao lado dele.

"_Era pra ela passar! O script diz que ela tem que passar sozinha..."- Pensava Paul, _ mas não foi preciso ninguém mover um músculo, Gaya atravessava a parede, dando um susto tão grande em Nicky, caindo por cima da mesma no chão. Parecia que Gaya havia notado o 'problema' e pensou em alterar o script de forma diferente.

- Nicky! Ah! Graças a Deus! Consegui me largar _daquele_...

- Gaya! O que aconteceu!? - Dizia desesperada. - Como você passou a parede?

- Minha culpa. - Dizia Fred, saindo teatralmente da parede, olhando para ambas, pois também tinha percebido o problema. - Agora, vão acreditar?

Gaya e Nicky olham-se mutuamente. Com uma prova desta era difícil não acreditar mais.

- Muito bem, estamos perdendo tempo, o Expresso para Hogwarts sairá daqui alguns minutos! Vamos. – Dizia Fred saindo de dentro da parede, para pegar a mão de Nicky.

Nicky se tremia, chegando perto da parede, e a mesma estava solida.

- Onde você saiu?! Como fez isso!?

- Assim... - Diz Fred, sorrindo, segurando Nicky pela cintura e saindo valsando com ela se afastando da parede, e de repente, ele a põe nos braços, e sai correndo com a mesma parede a dentro, o que faz Nicky gritar e fechar os olhos,mas ambos desaparecem.

E todos seguram o grito de felicidade por eles conseguirem, pois ainda estava rolando a filmagem. Kelly se segurava no pai, se tremendo de medo, Draco dava um suspiro longo, assim como Gui e Mel.

Tinham medo dela não conseguir de verdade, mas Gaya e Fred souberam improvisar bem rápido. Draco vai se posicionar no local, pois logo chegaria à vez dele.

Gaya pega Mellysah nos braços e engole seco...

_"Será que eu consigo?"_- Teve medo, mas fechou o olho e correu pela parede, atravessando-a.

Minutos depois, um homem loiro aparece, perto das pilastras das plataformas nove e dez, sorrindo, um pouco sarcástico, um pouco feliz, indo para a parede e desaparecendo.

Assim como Paul tinha dito a Nicky, haveria muitas câmeras escondidas, algumas aparentes, Nicky foi avisada que em todo o trajeto ela deveria agir como a personagem, a menos que Paul interferisse.

Nicky olhava o trem, _realmente_ encantada. Mesmo como atriz, nunca tinha visto Paul ser tão bom num filme. Até ela estava realmente acreditando em tudo.

- _Sentindo algo diferente?_ - Fred Weasley aparecia atrás dela, dando-lhe um susto.

- Isso é... _Sureal! _- Começava Nicky. - Parece _sonho_...

- Eu mesma não estou acreditando. - Continuava Gaya, com Mellysah nos braços.

Fred sorri, chegando perto dela e pegando Mellysah nos braços.

- Estamos tentando falar isso para vocês há mais de semanas, mas parece que vocês só quiseram acreditar quando Mellysah estava nas ultimas da transformação, não?

- Que transformação? - Começava Nicky.

- Ele disse que Sah era meio vampira.

- _Qual é_!? Já basta um dos médicos dizerem que tinham que interná-la por que ela estava perdendo os glóbulos vermelhos e os glóbulos brancos estavam ficando totalmente diferentes!

- Normal. Isso é o que um trouxa diria... - Começa Fred. - Informação... Trouxas são seres não mágicos.

- Tá bom... Então somos seres mágicos?- Indaga Nicky, enfurecida. O trem apita.

- Está partindo em alguns minutos, conversaremos o resto lá dentro.

Os três correm e logo sobem em um dos muitos vagões do trem, se acomodando em uma cabine mais escura, do lado oposto que embarcam.

Logo depois de subirem, Draco aparece, pela parede, e os vê subindo o trem. Ele se dirige para o mesmo vagão, mas ficando em uma cabine totalmente diferente mais próxima. A conversa que tinha escutado era interessante, principalmente saber da novidade da forma que ele soube.

Gui, Kelly e Mel, e a família Weasley em peso, Hermione e Harry e muitos outros que atuariam, começam a passar pela parede até a plataforma nove e meio rapidamente. Todos se dirigem calados a um dos vagões depois do que Nicky estaria.

Paul teve que ser aparatado por um dos figurantes que teve o aval para aparatar na plataforma, coisa que não podia. Logo todos subiam a seus postos.


	3. A realidade assustadora - Take 1 off set

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

><p>O Trem já tinha partido a alguns minutos da plataforma nove e meio. Lá fora, a paisagem era ainda de verde. Kelly e Mel estavam deslumbradas com as paisagens, no vagão onde não seria 'gravado'. Draco estava em outro.<p>

Dentro do trem, Paul disse _corta_ algumas vezes, já que precisaria trocar Sarah com Mel, para a mesma aproveitar a paisagem, e a viagem.

- Bom, muito bem, começaremos a parte onde Nicky se assusta com algumas transformações de Mellysah e onde ela conhece melhor a outra personalidade de sua filha. Certo? Mel, conto contigo.

- Ok. - Sorri Mel. Sarah havia saído do local para ir ao outro vagão, estava realmente com fome. Mel já havia comido.

- Boa sorte mana! - Diz Sarah saindo. Mel se posicionando no canto que Sarah estava.

- Muito bem, decorou o texto, Mel? - pergunta Paul.

- Sim. - Mel sorri. - Foi fácil com Kelly perto de mim pra me ajudar.

Paul sorri. Trabalhar com estas crianças estava sendo mais divertido do que trabalhar com outras crianças. Paul nunca foi muito chegado a gravar com criança, este era seu segundo filme, e provavelmente o que ele estava mais amando.

Todos se posicionam mais pra fora do corredor com algumas câmeras. Havia outras em cima do local que ficaria a mala das pessoas. Mel se posiciona, colocando todo o casaco em cima. Uma fumaça atrás dela começou a sair mais forte, pois mostrava uma nova transformação.

- Muito bem... **SILENCIO NO SET! CÂMERAS, FUMAÇA!** Tomada 1, take 2... **AÇ**...!

Antes de Paul dar o ação, Nicky faz que vai vomitar, colocando a mão na boca..

- **PARA**! - Diz Paul de uma vez só. Todos se assustam. - O que foi Srta Ayshila? - Começa Paul assustado.

- Preciso... Do... Ba... – Novamente ela põe a mão, na boca impedindo de vomitar, mas já estava difícil.

- O que houve? - Começa Gaya vendo Nicky ficar pálida.

Nicky só balançava a cabeça, não aguentando mais e vomitando. Fred que estava atento sem que ela visse conjurou um balde e a mesma vomitou dentro dele.

- **MÉDICOS**!- Grita Paul e em segundos Nicky é atendida. A fumaça diminui de novo, e Nicky é levada pro o vagão de emergência.

- Nicky... Não me assuste assim- diz Gaya.

- Comecei a ficar tonta... E o enjoo bateu.

Nicky estava sendo tratada por '_médicas_'. A pressão tinha baixado rápido de mais, mas já estava melhor. Uma das medi-bruxas foi ate Paul conversar. Draco estava junto.

- Serio? - Diz Paul.

- O que ela vomitou tinha sim o característico da poção do esquecimento. Fiz uma rápida analise, mas esta poção está muito mais avançada.

- Como assim? – Pergunta Draco, que estava próximo a Paul.

- Tem mais coisa, que não sabemos identificar, um ingrediente a mais pode ter apagado realmente de Virginia sua magia. Por isso ela não passou pela parede. – Continua a madame Pomfrey que era a medi-bruxa do local a pedido de Dumbledore. ela sabia mais ou menos da situação.

- Leve imediatamente o que vocês encontraram para Hermione Granger. Ela precisa saber disso.

- Sim.

Logo a madame Pomfrey leva todo o relato e coloca em um vidro protegido por magia dentro de uma caixa e envia o conteúdo para Hermione, que estava em outro vagão com toda a família Weasley e alguns professores. Nicky se recupera um pouco e ela volta a sentar. Todos agora estavam mais preocupados com ela.

Draco, olhou tão feio para Gaya, e a mesma ficou com interrogações na cabeça, mas ele só não puxou briga com Gaya por que não era a melhor hora. O problema era que ela não sabia ficar em silencio quando lhe olhavam feio, e foi tirar satisfação.

- Que cara feia foi essa, Malfoy?

Draco acabou puxando ela para dentro de outro vagão, selando com magia pra ninguém escutar. No susto, ela acaba caindo sentada, pois a força que Draco a puxou, a fez se desequilibrar.

- Cara feia, eu vou lhe explicar o que é... Encontraram '_alguma coisa a mais_' na poção que _você_ fez! E talvez seja _isso_ que pode ter afetado a _magia_ de Gina! Satisfeita agora!?

Gaya olhou com cara de interrogação. Sabia que não tinha posto nada...

- Mas eu não pus! – Rebate Gaya, vendo que falou alto, abaixou a voz.

- Não se preocupe em gritar... Por que eu selei a porta e ninguém vai escutar se você gritar ou eu gritar aqui dentro! Escuta aqui, sua...

- Olha a boca, Malfoy!

- A vontade que eu tenho é de te esganar! Sabia?

- Eu já disse que não pus NADA, ta surdo!

- Você... Provavelmente pós... Sua essência, sem querer!

Gaya arregala os olhos. Poderia sim, ter a essência de Gaya na poção, sem querer. Mas este detalhe somente Hermione, Dumbledore e Gaya sabiam. Se mais alguém soubesse, poderia dar problema. E agora, Draco _afirmava_ que sabia!

Draco, por outro lado, não precisava que ninguém falasse a verdade. Ele conhecia as historias sobre as hamadríades e sabia que sua essência era rara.

- _Como sabe disso!?_ – E começa a ficar enfurecida – _Quem contou?_

- Não preciso que ninguém me conte nada, garota! Sou o professor de **Poções**, que _você _vai ter que **ATURAR**, e _**EU**_ _conheço_ os ingredientes, _**INCLUSIVE**_ os raros!

Gaya fica alarmada.

- E eu não vou contar a ninguém! A Sangue-ruim deve saber que _eu_ sei sobre sua essência rara... Mas, pesquisando formas de tentar fazer que Gina se lembre, deve ter esquecido de dizer o _pequeno_ detalhe... Encare os fatos, _eu serei seu professor substituto de poções e sei todos os ingredientes existentes na face da terra_!

- Mas eu não pus nada...

Malfoy bufa e cai sentado.

- Gina acabou de vomitar a poção do esquecimento, e a madame Promfey que nos acompanha _percebeu_ algo de errado com a poção. A caixa deve estar chegando perto da sangue-ruim. Da família você não tem com que se preocupar, mas com estranhos, principalmente os que estão aqui dentro, você vai _necessitar_ se preocupar. Madame Promfey não sabe de nada, mas pode querer xeretar, ou não.

- Eu... Não sabia... Mas como ela vomitou a poção. Ela já bebeu há tanto tempo...

- Você não preparou nenhuma recentemente? – Falou olhando nos olhos dela. Draco sabia, por que tinha visto na casa de Londres dela... Mas ficou calado.

- Recentemente... – Gaya pensava. – Ah! Sim, eu preparei... Ela andou tendo sonhos com Hogwarts... E eu dei a poção para ela.

- Quando?

- Não lembro.

Draco bufa.

- Então é recente... Ela andava sonhando?

- Sim, mas acordava tão assustada, que eu dava a poção pra ela esquecer...

- Pelo... – Draco quase fala um belo palavrão – A poção do esquecimento _não_ pode ser dada **MUITAS** vezes! Quantas vezes você deu a ela?

- Não sei!

- _**Tente se lembrar**_! – Falou com a voz bem letal. Gaya não tinha medo, mas estava com medo das conseqüência disso em Nicky.

- Não sei!

- **LEMBRE**!

- Ahh... Acho que mais de duas vezes...

- Vocês fizeram poção para quanto tempo? Antes dela perder a memória?

- Para duas pessoas... Mas eu não havia bebido a minha. No carro, quando íamos brindar o esquecimento de ambas, para o passado, eu recuei. Não tive coragem de tomar a poção e ela havia entendido...

- Pra quanto tempo!? – repetiu Draco impaciente.

- Nicky deixou ingredientes preparados para anos...

- **ANOS**?

- Sim... Ela pediu para que se ela desse algum resquício de lembrar de algo, que eu desse a poção... No começo, ela passou mais de 5 anos sem se lembrar, mas depois disso, todo ano eu tinha que dar a ela, desde então eu passei a fazer a poção sozinha. Tive medo no começo, mas vi que deu certo, então sempre dava a ela.

Draco se levanta quase que explodindo de raiva

**- SUA LOUCA! É POR ISSO QUE GINA NÃO TINHA QUE TER DADO NENHUMA INSTRUÇÃO A VOCÊ! O QUE DIABOS ELA QUER TANTO ESCONDER!?**

**- MAS QUE DROGA! NÃO GRITA!**

**- GRITO SIM!** _A poção do esquecimento só se pode ser dada uma_ _**ÚNICA VEZ**_... – Falava com a voz letal. E isso sim, agora estava assustando Gaya. – Quantas vezes... _**VAMOS**_! Me diga! _**QUANTAS VEZES**_?

**- NÃO SEI! JÁ DISSE!** Foram **MUITAS**!

- _**Eu vou ter que enfiar uma poção de veritaserum goela a baixo pra você soltar isso!**_

- E por acaso esta poção me fará falar de algo que eu _**JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO LEMBRO**_?

- Vai ajudar você a falar até do que comeu quando tinha 1 ano de idade!

Gaya se assustou.

- Tente lembrar! E rápido! Ou você _realmente_ vai ter que ter _cuidado_ pra não comer algo com alguma _poção!_

- Sabe que se jogar sujo, eu também jogarei, _Malfoy_! – Ameaça Gaya – E bem mais sujo do que você possa imaginar!

Gaya sabia que ele estava nervoso, e sabia que ele ameaçando não ajudaria em nada lembrar, mas precisava fazer ele se tocar com quem estava falando e sobre _quem_ estavam falando.

Malfoy bufa, respirando forte, estava lívido em fúria, mas tentava respirar para se acalmar, não por conta da ameaça dela, ele não tinha medo, mas o resultado. Sabia que se Gaya ficasse contra ele, o inconsciente dela poderia sim, causar algum acidente e todos, sem exceção! Além de Gina, e as filhas delas, ninguém sairia ileso.

Gaya via que ele tentava se acalmar.

- É tão importante assim? Saber quantas vezes foi?

- Vou entrar na pele de professor e lhe ensinar uma coisa...

Ele tira da capa sua varinha, pega sua bolsa, que estava no vagão com ele, tira um livro e fala algumas palavras, e mostra para ela o livro.

- Creio que a sangue-ruim tenha lhe mostrado alguns livros sobre a sua 'especie'... – disse olhando para ela, sem querer se importar se isso a magoaria ou não. Gaya já estava acostumada, por causa do diário de Nicky, com o verdadeiro mal humor de Draco Malfoy. – Leia...A parte grifada e em letras garrafais lá em baixo, que eu aumentei para você entender o _tamanho_ da gravidade do problema.

_**Capitulo 20 – Hamadríades.**_

_**Efeitos: a essência de uma hamadríade e pode entrar em qualquer poção, sem que a poção desande. Ao contrario, a essência delas tem um efeito que potencializa o efeito de duas a três vezes mais o efeito da poção real.**_

_**Dependendo da quantidade de essência de uma hamadríade, colocada em uma poção, é possível fazer com que os efeitos sejam longos, e provavelmente permanentes. **_

_**Contra-indicações: Há indícios que uma poção com a essência de uma hamadríade pode causar inclusive com que a pessoa obtenha a perda da magia, se utilizado repetidas vezes em uma única pessoa.**_

Gaya termia de ler e olha para Malfoy, estava assustada, mas antes de tirar conclusões queria ouvir da boca dele.

Malfoy suspira para tentar se manter calmo e começa a falar.

- Vamos lá, você não é burra... A poção do esquecimento, é uma poção forte, mas ela não serve para esquecer coisas muito passadas... inclusive uma vida _**inteira.**_ Porém, se tomada em uma dose _**alta**_, é possível sim, a pessoa esquecer de tudo! A pessoa que toma a poção, no segundo seguinte _**precisa **_do comando de saber o que ela _**tem**_ que esquecer!

- Isso Nicky não me contou!

- Entendeu o perigo só da poção? Agora vamos entender o perigo da poção _**com**_ sua _essência_... Sua essência entrou na historia como um "_selo_", trancando aquele passado dentro dela e não a fazendo esquecer...

- Meu Deus! – Gaya agora se assustava. – Mas, como quebrar?

- **AI** é que mora o perigo! Sua essência é sim, forte o suficiente para formar um selo forte, que caso se quebre, a pessoa **PODE SIM** entrar em '_combustão_'! Digamos assim. Ela pode ter um problema muito pior, se este selo se quebrar **SEM** que consigamos **REVERTER** a situação! E é **AI** que eu **PRECISO** saber quantas **VEZES** você fez ela tomar a poção! Quantas vezes sua essência adentrou no corpo dela? Fortificando este selo! Entendeu o perigo agora?

- Então fazer ela se lembrar na forma que estamos fazendo é perigoso!

- Não.

- Como sabe?

- Será perigoso ela se lembrar longe de nos, do que perto de nós. Ayshila, entenda... Sem sabermos ao certo quantas vezes você a fez tomar a poção que você mesma preparou, vamos trabalhar com um antídoto errado, e este antídoto, pode ser ineficaz, ou apenas enfraquecer. Leia a próxima linha do livro.

Gaya já estava assustadíssima com tudo que Draco expunha. Mione não havia falado daquilo tão abertamente.

_**O antídoto contra qualquer poção com essência de **__**uma hamadríade, é complicado. Alem de ter que ser utilizada a mesma essência, a poção terá que ser feita na dose exata. Caso isso não ocorra, a pessoa pode ter apenas uma pequena parte do efeito quebrada, dando brechas para que aos poucos a pessoa volte ao normal, ou caia em um coma profundo, até ser acertado o numero exato de doses.**_

- Meu Deus! Não!

- Entendeu a gravidade?

- Por que Mione não me contou isso?

- Por que talvez ela estivesse na inocência, assim como todos nos, de que Gina só tinha tomado uma única vez! – Diz Draco ainda Gaya acompanhava-o no nervosismo. - É por isso que ela anda passando mal, desmaiando, se debatendo! O selo deve ter enfraquecido, mas sua proteção nela não, e o conflito já ficou instaurado entre o que é atual, e o que é passado! E isso pode fazer com que ela se '_rasgue_' no meio, em dores, e em lutas que ela **NÃO** necessitaria passar se ela tivesse tomado apenas _**um única vez**_!

- E o que eu posso fazer...?

- Lembre! Uma hamadríade tem a memoria boa para **TUDO**! Use isso a seu favor e se concentre nisso, nesta noite para se **LEMBRAR**! Eu **PRECISO** disso! Gina precisa disso! E todos nos também!

- Ok... cade o diário?

- Pra que você que a praga daquele diário?

- Ele sabe quantas vezes eu administrei a poção!

- _Accio diário da Gina!_

- Pensei que não iam me tirar daquele local apertado! Nossa! - Começa a reclamar o diário e Draco arqueia a sobrancelha. - Que foi? Nunca viu um diário não?

- Este é o tal do diário que Sarah _'enfiou goela a baixo sua'_ quando estava nA'Toca?

- É

- Já ouvi a historia toda... Só tem um pequeno probleminha...

- Mais um não! -começa Draco.

- Ela administrou a poção 5 vezes. as outras eu não deixei...

- e qual é o problema?

- Ela administrou outras poções, e geralmente ela se cortava muito fazendo. inclusive quando fazia comida... Se a essência dela é problemática então lascou, ela era a cozinheira da casa!

Draco só faltou chamar um palavrão bem alto

- Eu preciso avisar Granger!

- Não! – Diz Gaya, segurando a mão dele com medo.

- _Não?_! – Repete Draco olhando para ela lívido em fúria – _Não_? Como assim _Não_!

- Tá, já entendi que você me odeia! Mas eu fiz na inocência! Eu _era_ uma _humana normal_, nunca soube que eu era meio_ ser mágico_ e piorou imaginar que poderia fazer todo este _alarde_ com minha irmã! Mas se contar agora... Assim, Mione e todos os outros me odiarão!

Draco riu com sarcasmo.

- Prefere que eles te odeiem, ou prefere ver Gina morta?

Ela ficou assutada e travada. As lágrimas começaram a cair. O que ela estava fazendo, agora era realmente... Egoísta.

- Que... Me odeiem... – Falou, abaixando as mãos, e o olhar. Seu cabelo agora lhe cobria a face.

- Sabia escolha... – Diz em uma voz sarcástica, depois ele ri. Gaya fica sem entender a risada dele. – Mas não se preocupe, a Sangue-ruim saberá guardar segredo... E eu também. de qualquer forma, lhe devo por ela estar viva.

Gaya olha para ele, mas já tarde, ele já tinha retirado a magia e aberto a porta e saído.

"_Malfoy... Obrigada..."_

* * *

><p>Draco sai da cabine e fala algo com Paul e vai em direção ao vagão onde estava Hermione Granger. Paul vai ate a cabine que Gaya estava. Ela estava chorando ainda.<p>

- Mas... o que houve? – Começa Paul.

- Nada... – Diz enxugando as lagrimas. Fred chega perto de Paul.

- Procurei no va... – Ele vê Gaya aparentemente chorando. – Gaya! Estava lhe procurando por todo o trem! E era aqui que você estava? Vi Malfoy saindo daqui, o que houve!? Me diz!

- Nada...

– Posso conversar com ela a sós?- Fred olha Paul

- Sim, claro. Mas vamos, quero terminar logo pro almoço.

Fred sorri e entra no vagão. E sela a porta com o som ninguem escutaria ele lá fora e nem dentro escutaria o povo de fora.

- Vamos, me diga. Malfoy fez algo?

Gaya ri, e balhança a cabeça num não, ainda chorando.

- Me conte! O que aconteceu?

- Não posso! – Chorava Gaya... – Simplesmente não posso.

Fred se senta ao lado dela, e a abraça, mas ela em um ímpeto se solta dele indo pro outro banco olhando a janela.

"_Se ele souber, me odiará! Se a Sra Molly souber, irá preferir minha cabeça do que me ter perto dos filhos dela novamente... E Mel... Mel me odiará, e podem odiar ela também... Por que? Por que tudo para mim tem que ser mais difícil?"_

- Eu não sei o que o Malfoy fez pra você ficar assim, mas não faz seu feitio.

Ela novamente ri, negando com a cabeça. Ela respira fundo, limpando o rosto, estava trancando aquilo, como deveria uma boa atriz.

- Ele não fez nada, _eu_ que descobri algo e fiquei assustada. Mas vamos... Temos ainda uma gravação antes do intervalo...

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta... Vou precisar do maquiador...

Fred sorri e abre a porta e chama o povo do '_make-up_' para concertar Gaya e continuarem a gravar, mas Fred fica muito preocupado. Gaya tentava se concentrar, mas era real ver as emoções dela quererem fluir abertamente. Logo eles voltavam onde todos estavam. Nicky não perguntou nada, ainda passava mal, mas como uma boa atriz, guardou aquilo e terminaria aquela cena para descansar.

- Então vamos começar? - Começa Paul e todos concordam. - _**LUZES! FUMAÇA! CÂMERA! SILENCIO NO SET! **_Tomada 2, taque 3,... **AÇÃO**!


	4. Tomada 3: Dementadores e receios

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que**não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

_**Ps2: **_Neste capitulo, terá uma citação do livro _"Harry Potter e o prisioneiro de azkaban"_, como eu venho avisando.

* * *

><p>Dentro da cabine, Nicky, Gaya e Fred vêem a fumaça<p>

- O que esta _acontecendo?_ - Nicky estava bem assustada. Elas olham para Fred, que fica do lado delas.

Ele olha pro lado de fora e a noite já estava alta.

- Começou... Ela finalmente acordou... - Diz Fred serio na frente de ambas.

- _Ahhhh! Que calor!_ - Mellysah tira a cobertura, e olha pros três. -_ Que fome!_ - Ela olha de um por um.

- Sah... Estava preocupada... Você desmaiou ontem... - Começava Nicky.

Em cinco segundos, sem Nicky nem perceber, sua filha estava a seu lado, cheirando-a. Fred se assusta. Achava que não seria tão rápida a mudança, porém logo perde o tempo e o espaço.

_- Hummmm... Então... Você é a provedora... _- Dizia Mellysah, abraçada a mãe, cheirando o pescoço dela. _- A Sra. tem uma fragrância bem doce... Deliciosa..._

- Sah! Isso é jeito de falar! - Diz Gaya.

Mellysah olha Gaya, e fica de pé, de frente a eles... Nicky estava com o coração pulsando, sua filha não era daquela forma. Tudo bem que era fria, mas aquela ali, não era sua filha. Principalmente os cabelos...

_"Quem é você?"_- Pensa Nicky

_- Mel... Por favor... _- Mellysah sorri. _- Já que o nome desta é Mellysah... Gosto que me chame de Mel... _

- Como? Cadê Sah? - Começava Nicky chorando, se tremendo toda.

_- Oh! Não... Não... Minha senhora... Não chore... Continuo sendo sua filha... Eu sou sua filha... Só que a filha não a que a Senhora conhece..._

- Sah não agiria assim! - Dizia Gaya. Mel olha para ela.

_- Hum... Ainda estou com fome. Não posso ter minha provedora... É regra..._ - Em segundos Mellysah se atraca em Gaya, no pescoço dela. Gaya se assusta, também ficando paralisada._ - Hum? Mas... A senhora também não posso... Ahhh! Estou com fome..._

- O... O que... Queres comer? - Dizia Gaya. Nicky ainda chorava. Estava assustada por de mais.

_"Mel estava fazendo um papel perfeito até de mais..."_ - pensa Gaya.

_- Minha preferência... A essência da pessoa é o que a mantém viva... Porém sua essência além de não ser a que eu gosto... É de não-humano... Só me satisfaço com essência de humanos..._

- O... O que você... É? - pergunta Nicky.

_- O ruivo não disse? E vocês, minhas senhoras, não acreditaram..._

Ambas olham para Fred, que estava calado e se permanecia estático.

_- O... Que você fez com ele?_ –Pergunta Nicky.

_- Eu? _- Indaga Mel._ - Nada... Normalmente, homens ou mulheres ficam estáticos, assim quando estamos famintos. Somos muito belos a eles neste estagio. Por isso ele me cobriu até a cabeça, para que não caísse. Pelo menos ele sabe as conseqüências disso... _- Diz Mel, prendendo os cabelos._ - Pronto... Assim diminui os efeitos. Para que minhas senhoras não fiquem assustadas._

Fred sai da hipnose normal, e olha para ambas.

- O que...? - Começava Fred. - Mellysah...

_- Mel, por favor, Irmão de minha senhora..._ - Diz Mel se sentando na poltrona. -_ São 14 anos em estado de sono. Finalmente pude sair, por causa da quebra do selo que colocaram na pequena, mas assim não dá. Saio com fome, e só tem três pessoas, onde uma é minha provedora, uma é não-humana, e outro é irmão de minha provedora... Eu estou com fome... Será que alguém me ajudaria?_

- Você pode tomar minha essência... - Começa Fred. - Apesar de ser irmão de sua provedora, não existe nada escrito que você não possa ter-lo.

Mel ia começar a falar, mas Nicky interrompe.

_- _Como assim... Meu _irmão_? Como assim... Gaya é uma _não humana_? Que história é essa?

Mel senta na poltrona, ao lado de Nicole e cruza as pernas, cansada.

_- Comida primeiro! Não posso conversar com o estomago roncando!_- Mel se levanta e vai ate Fred. -_ Realmente não tem nada escrito em que não posso ter a essência de alguém da família de minha provedora, porém, não é extremamente gostoso, como de alguém totalmente diferente seria._

- Pelo menos ficará alimentada... - Dizia Fred engolindo seco.

-_**PARE COM ISSO**_**!** - Dizia Nicky - Exigo respostas _**agora**__!_

Mel se contorce, caindo de joelho no chão

_- Não... Fale... Assim!_ - Dizia no chão pondo a mão na cabeça. -_ A Sra. não sabe como alguns tons e palavras podem me afetar!_ - Diz olhando para Nicky com lagrimas nos olhos. -_ A sra é irmã dele. Só sei pelo cheiro característico. A Sra. Gaya também eu só sei por causa do cheiro! É só isso... Tenho o olfato mais aguçado do que seres humanos. Minha aparência física também transmuta quando estou com muita fome, ficando assim! Mas somos a mesma pessoa... Com mentalidades diferentes! Personalidades diferentes! Eu não sei explicar! Estou há três anos, a mais, desacordada do que o normal! E hoje, finalmente este selo se quebrou! Eu estou ha três anos __**COM FOME**__!_

Nicky olha a sua filha, no chão, daquela forma, contando o que sabia e fica agoniada. Não estava entendendo nada, mas uma coisa sabia... Ultimamente Mellysah não comia pouco, comia mais que o normal... E, além disso, outras coisas estranhas começaram a aparecer...

- Per...dão...

_- A senhora não tem por que pedir perdão... É minha provedora... Minha mãe... O meu Pai que deveria dizer tudo, ensinar tudo a senhora, mas nunca ele apareceu... Até alguns dias atrás, no beco! Na chuva... Ali eu estava despertando... Quando o vi! Ache estranho quando minha consciência começou a acordar e eu não achava o cheiro característico de meu provedor... Do meu pai... Já que eu começo a aparecer mais quando ele aparece... - _Mel estava com o joelho junto à cabeça, como se tentasse parar de falar, mas as palavras saiam... - _Minha mente começou a se separar... Aos poucos... Ganhei uma nova característica... Talvez por ser meia vampira... Mas nós, pequenas crianças da noite, sabemos quando começamos a ter nossa mente despertada de verdade, que acontece depois dos onze... Porém temos três..._

- Três? - Indaga Gaya.

- Isso é incomum em vampiros. Geralmente eles mantêm duas consciências, que quando crescem se torna uma única. - Começava Fred. - Talvez por causa do _selo_ essa consciência ficasse presa, e assim se formou três.

- Quer dizer que eu tenho '_três_' filhas? - Pergunta Nicky. - Três em uma?

_- Exato! Meu provedor deveria te ensinar tudo! Desde o nascimento até minha fase de adolescente e adulta! E não a senhora me criar sozinha. Só percebi isso, quando cheguei aos onze e a mente não tinha começado a dar indícios de se unir, só indícios de se separar._

- Meu Deus... - Começava Nicky, saindo do banco indo ate sua filha. -_ Me perdoa?_

_- A senhora não sabia, não te por que perdoar... Já que perdestes a memória... Mas pensei que se lembraria, assim que seu irmão chegasse... E que meu pai também._

- Não... Não me lembro...

_- Talvez o selo... Ficou mais forte... _- Diz Mel, sendo reconfortada por Nicky, que se deitava no colo dela. _- Viu... Sou sua filha... Um pouco diferente... Mas continuo sendo a mesma... Perdão por te assustar... Mãe..._

_- Perdão... Filha..._

Ambas se abraçam. Nicky sente uma pontada na cabeça... Antes de desmaiar por completo.

* * *

><p>Imagens se formavam... No mesmo vagão, Nicky se via quando criança... Porém via pessoas que não sabia quem eram... Com roupas estranhas...<p>

Nicky não sabia, mas estava prestes a ver um de terrores em que viveu, quando Sirius Black fugiu de Askaban.

A cabine estava totalmente escura, e a chuva pesada do lado de fora piorava a visibilidade, mas por algum motivo, Nicky conseguia observar toda a cena, como se para ela estivesse iluminado.

**_- Vou perguntar ao maquinista o que está acontecendo - Ouviu-se a voz de Hermione. Harry sentiu a amiga passar por ele, ouviu a porta deslizar, e em seguida um baque e dois berros de dor._**

**_- Quem é?_**

**_- Quem é?_**

**_- Gina?_**

**_- Mione?_**

**_- Que é que você está fazendo?_**

**_- Estava procurando o Rony!_**

**_- Entra aqui e senta..._**

**_- Aqui não! - Disse Harry depressa. - Eu estou aqui!_**

**_- Ai! - disse Neville._**

**_- Silêncio! - Ordenou uma voz rouca, de repente._**

**_O Profº. Lupin parecia ter finalmente acordado. Harry ouviu movimentos no canto em que ele estava. Ninguém disse nada._**

**_Seguiu-se um estalinho e uma luz trêmula inundou a cabine. Pelo que viam, o professor estava empunhando um feixe de chamas. Elas iluminavam um rosto cansado e cinzento, mas seus olhos tinham uma expressão alerta e cautelosa._**

**_- Fiquem onde estão - Disse com a mesma voz rouca, e começou a se levantar lentamente segurando as chamas à sua frente._**

**_Mas a porta se abriu antes que Lupin pudesse alcançá-la._**

**_Parado à porta, iluminado pelas chamas trêmulas na mão do professor, havia um vulto de capa que alcançava o teto. Seu rosto estava completamente oculto por um capuz. _**

Nicky olhava aquele monstro e parecia também que toda sua felicidade estava sendo sugada... Ela se tremia feito vara verde e sua respiração ficava ainda mais entrecortada. Suava frio, e via a fumaça de sua respiração sair. Ela pode ver o garoto, que se chamava Harry se tremer e cair com um baque surdo no chão, desmaiado.

**_- Harry! Harry! Você está bem?_**

**_Alguém batia no seu rosto._**

**_-Q... Quê?_**

**_Harry abriu os olhos; havia lanternas no alto e o chão sacudia._**

**_O Expresso de Hogwarts recomeçara a andar e as luzes tinham voltado. Aparentemente ele escorregara do assento para o chão._**

**_Rony e Hermione estavam ajoelhados ao seu lado, e acima dos seus amigos ele viu que Neville e o professor o observavam. Harry se sentiu muito doente; quando ergueu a mão para ajeitar os óculos no nariz, sentiu um suor frio no rosto._**

**_Rony e Hermione puxaram-no para cima do assento._**

**_- Você está bem? - perguntou Rony, nervoso._**

**_- Estou - disse Harry, olhando depressa para a porta. A criatura encapuzada desaparecera. - Que aconteceu? Onde está aquela... Aquela coisa? Quem gritou?_**

**_- Ninguém gritou - disse Rony, ainda mais nervoso._**

**_Harry olhou para todos os lados da cabine iluminada. Gina e Neville retribuíram seu olhar, ambos muito pálidos._**

**_- Mas eu ouvi gritos..._**

**_Um forte estalo assustou os meninos. O Profº. Lupin partia em pedaços uma enorme barra de chocolate._**

**_- Tome - disse a Harry, oferecendo-lhe um pedaço particularmente avantajado. - Coma. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor._**

**_Harry apanhou o chocolate, mas não o comeu._**

**_- Que era aquela coisa? - perguntou a Lupin._**

**_- Um dementador - respondeu Lupin, que agora distribuía o chocolate para todos. - Um dos dementadores de Azkaban._**

**_Todos o olharam espantados. O professor amassou a embalagem vazia de chocolate e meteu-a no bolso._**

**_- Coma - insistiu. - Vai lhe fazer bem. Preciso falar com o maquinista, me dêem licença..._**

**_Ele passou por Harry e desapareceu no corredor._**

**_- Você tem certeza de que está bem? - perguntou Hermione, observando-o com ansiedade._**

**_- Não entendo... Que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry, enxugando mais suor do rosto._**

**_- Bem... Aquela coisa... O dementador... Ficou parado ali olhando, quero dizer, acho que foi, não pude ver o rosto dele... E você..._**

**_- Pensei que você estava tendo um acesso ou coisa parecida - disse Rony, que conservava no rosto uma expressão de pavor - Você ficou todo duro, escorregou do assento e começou a se contorcer..._**

**_- E o Profº. Lupin saltou por cima de você, foi ao encontro do dementador, puxou a varinha - contou Hermione - e disse: "Nenhum de nós está escondendo Sirius Black dentro da capa. Vá." - Mas o dementador não se mexeu, então Lupin murmurou alguma coisa e da varinha saiu um raio prateado contra a coisa, e ela deu as costas e se afastou como se deslizasse..._**

**_- Foi horrível - disse Neville numa voz mais alta do que de costume. - Vocês sentiram como ficou frio quando ele entrou?_**

**_- Eu me senti esquisito - disse Rony, sacudindo os ombros, desconfortável. - Como se eu nunca mais fosse sentir alegria na vida..._**

**_Gina, que se encolhera a um canto parecendo quase tão mal quanto Harry, deu um solucinho; Hermione aproximou-se e passou um braço pelas costas da menina para consolá-la._**

**_- Mas nenhum de vocês caiu do assento? - perguntou Harry sem graça._**

**_- Não - disse Rony, olhando para Harry, ansioso, outra vez. - Mas Gina tremia feito louca..._**

**_Harry não entendeu. Sentia-se fraco e cheio de arrepios, como se estivesse se recuperando de uma gripe muito forte; começava também a sentir um início de vergonha. Por que desmaiara daquele jeito, quando mais ninguém desmaiara?_**

**_O Profº. Lupin voltou. Parou ao entrar, olhando para todos e disse, com um leve sorriso:_**

**_- Eu não envenenei o chocolate, sabem..._**

* * *

><p>Nicky suava frio, estava pálida. Do nada Nicky havia desmaiado enquanto segurava Mel nos braços. Alarmada, Mel a segurou quando sentiu o coração dela bater descompassado e ela tremer e ficar a cada segundo mais fria, e mais mole, até desabar por completo no chão se tremendo inteira.<p>

Sarah, e Kelly estavam ao lado de Nicky, deitada no sofá do vagão. Draco estava perto delas e Fred logo estavam ajudando Nicky. Depois de algum tempo, que para Gaya pareceu uma eternidade, Gina começava a voltar a si.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou! – Diz Draco.

- Eu... Ah! Peço perdão... - Dizia sem jeito. Paul sorria.

- Não se preocupe pequena... Mas temos que gravar as coisas. Agüente mais um pouco...

- O que aconteceu, mãe? - Perguntava Sarah.

- Não sei... De... De repente, a cena, eu abraçando Mel, eu fiquei zonza... Só escutei frases soltas... O local parecia ter ficado escuro. Escutei vozes desconhecidas... Uma delas era minha, as outras não consegui reconhecer... Não me lembro dos nomes... Mas da situação... Estava em um trem... Com mais cinco pessoas... De repente tudo fica escuro me lembro de ir atrás de _alguém_ e achei-o, e fiquei no mesmo vagão que eles. Tinha um professor, acho, que nos manda ficar calados. Ele se levanta, mas antes dele chegar à porta, a mesma se abria... E o ambiente ficou... Frio... Senti-me... Deprimida... Como se meu corpo congelasse... Como se... Minha felicidade fosse embora... Não sei explicar...

_"Dementadores..."_ - Pensa Malfoy e Fred ao mesmo tempo.

_"Este é o efeito?"_ -Começa Sarah.

_"Sim. Ela deve ter lembrado da época em que os dementadores subiram no trem atrás de Sirius Black."_ Pensa Fred.

_"Ela viveu um pesadelo novamente? Da época do Black? algum lapso de memoria dela antiga."_- Pensa Malfoy.

Sarah estava super assustada.

- Peguem chocolate. - Começa Paul que tinha se tocado. - Um chocolate quente, para ela, e depois vamos...

Gaya encontra com os olhos de Malfoy e ele olha para Gaya mostrando que ele não estava brincando com o que tinha dito no vagão.

"_A Culpa minha! É tudo culpa minha!"_

Gaya estava nervosíssima, corta o que o diretor falava e passa correndo, de volta pro vagão onde estava o livro que Malfoy tinha lhe mostrado e voltou a reler, junto com o diário. Agora mais que nunca, ela estava começando a ficar muito angustiada.

Fred vendo que o rompante dela, foi depois de encontrar com o olhar de Malfoy.

- O que foi que você disse a ela!?

- E eu falei algo!? – fala sarcástico Malfoy.

- Claro que falou! O que eu ainda não entendi!

- Meninos... – Começava Paul, vendo que os dois iam se desentender na frente de Nicky. – _Aqui, não!_

Eles se tocam, Nicky se tremia tanto de frio que não conseguia tentar falar. Fred se levantou e correu atrás de Gaya, Draco ficou com Gina.

* * *

><p>Fred adentra a porta novamente a vendo chorar de novo, e a andar de um lado pro outro com o livro em mãos.<p>

- O que foi que Malfoy fez? Me diga a verdade!

- Além de me contar uma verdade que eu não sabia e que agora estou assustada de mais para ir pra frente da Nicky? Ou continuar este filme? _Nada!_ – Falou sarcasticamente.

- Por contar o que? Por acaso agora está lendo mente e ele te contou que ela acabou de reviver o terceiro do ano do Harry, no ano em que o padrinho dele fugiu de Askaban, e dementadores apareceram no trem?

Gaya olha pra ele assustadíssima. O livro das mãos dela cai no chão com um baque surdo e Fred vendo que a conversa seria longa sela a porta, e ninguém mais escutaria ambos.

_- Como?_ – Ela disse sem piscar os olhos, olhava pro nada. Estava assustada de mais.

- Ela acabou de sofrer como se tivesse olhando para dementadores. Ela teve o mesmo acesso, quando ela se encontrou com os dementadores pela primeira vez.

Agora Gaya viu o que Draco quis dizer em _'entrar em combustão'_

"_Se ele sabe, nunca mais irá querer ficar perto de mim, nem ele, nem ninguém!"_

Gaya estava com medo de ser rejeitada por todos. E de ser afastada de todos...

- Já vi que não foi isso... – Diz Fred, sem entender ainda, mas vendo que a situação piorava a cada segundo.

_- Desde quando eu sei telepatia!_

- Sei lá! Pra ter se assustado deste jeito, imaginei que sim. Você tem tantas habilidades, que não me assustaria ter mais esta!

"_Ele sabe que eu tenho muitas habilidades?"_

– Você precisa controlar suas emoções. Você sabe o que acontece... Se você _'soltar tudo de uma vez'_

"_Aberração! Eu sou isso! Uma aberração! Até ele sabe!"_

- Gaya... _Gaya_! **GAYA**! _Acorda_! Presta atenção em mim! **GAYA**! – Fred já percebia que podia acontecer algo bem ruim, os sentimentos dela estavam se degladiar e Fred notava a janela trincar, as coisas quererem começar a implodir. - GAYA!

Sem conseguir chamar a atenção dela, fez a única coisa que estava em sua mente. Gaya por outro lado, estava se martirizando dentro de si, e não percebia que suas emoções de medo e ódio estavam brigando e tudo poderia ficar pior, mas sentiu o cheiro de Fred próximo ao seu... E além disso, sentiu os lábios quentes dele juntos aos seus. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que ela voltasse a si, e ao mesmo tempo se odiasse cada vez mais.

Mas havia ficado sem reação. Não era a segunda nem a terceira vez que Fred lhe beijava. Já havia perdido um pouco as contas, de quantas vezes sentiu o rosto de Fred próximo o suficiente do seu, para senti o hálito quente dele, sentir ainda mais forte o perfume do próprio corpo dele, para sentir os braços dele ao seu redor, lhe segurando contra o seu... Mesmo não sendo a primeira, não seria a ultima. E sabia que seria a cada dia mais intenso. Ela não entendia muito bem o motivo ainda do que era, mas no fundo, ela sabia.

Havia se aproximado de mais do gêmeo mais encrenqueiro, moleca, e sedutor... Sim, estava se apaixonado por ele. De verdade...

Aquele pensamento fez com que grossas lágrimas inundassem seus olhos e descessem pelos seu rosto, fazendo aquele beijo, tão forte e ardente, ficar molhado e salgado, por suas lágrimas. Sem largar do corpo dela, Fred quebra o beijo, sem fôlego, olhando nos olhos dela.

- _Por que?_- Dizia em um fino de voz, não aguentando aquilo. Suas emoções estavam misturadas de mais. Medo, ódio, amor, dor, tristeza, alegria... – _Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Por que!?_

_- Por que eu lhe amo..._

Gaya olhava para os olhos castanhos de Fred. Havia escutado isso algumas vezes, mas por que _está_ vez estava sendo como um chute na canela?

- _Já lhe disse isso mais de 30 vezes, e se precisar, direi mais infinitas vezes._ Mas por favor, controle-se! Estamos em um trem... Se acontecer algum acidente aqui, não será uma coisa interessante a ninguém... Não quero passar os restos dos meus não dias de morte, sem poder lhe tocar... – Brincava. – Não sei o que Malfoy lhe disse para ficar neste estado, mas só posso ajudar se me explicar.

_- Não posso..._ – Fala em um fino de voz. _– Irá me odiar se souber... E irá ser afastar! Não sei o que poderia fazer comigo, se soubesse o que eu soube... Eu não posso contar... Não posso..._

- Lhe odiar? Por que lhe odiaria!? Seria impossível!

_- Não quero mais falar disso... Por favor!_

Fred suspira e a senta no banco.

- Fique aqui. Falarei para Paul que não está bem também... Que façamos o intervalo...

Fred logo sai pela porta depois de tirar a magia, e fecha a porta. Gaya pega o livro de Malfoy no chão e se agarra a ele e ao diário.

- _O que mais eu não sei? O que mais eu interferi!? O que mais pode acontecer? Por que? Isso ta acontecendo agora? Isso não poderia acontecer de outra forma! Por que?_

- Gaya,calma - Dizia o diário.

- Calma? Você sabendo a verdade, fica tão calmo?

- Você não sabia, foi deixada na escuridão por muito tempo, não se afunde nela. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Gina me designou para ajudar você! Ok?

- Se ele souber...

- Fred é esquentado, pode não entende de inicio, mas ele te ama de verdade! É ate difícil acreditar nisso, mas o encrenqueiro está arreado os quatro pneus pra você! - Brinca o diário e tira um sorriso de Gaya.

Sentada no chão, próximo a janela que estava trincada, agarrada ao diário, agora, chorava feito criança. Queria sumir... Desaparecer... Estava com medo até do novo sentimento que estava tendo...

Na outra cabine, Fred puxava Malfoy e os dois pareciam que iria ter uma briga feia. Harry, Fred e Gui estavam tentando separar os dois. Hermione vinha pelo corredor, atrás de Gaya. Nicky nem imaginava que estava acontecendo uma briga do lado de fora da cabine que ela estava.

- Gaya! – Era a voz de Hermione, que adentrava o local. – Gaya! Pelo amor de Deus... O que foi!?

Ela entra e fecha a cabine e sela, para que a mesma não escutasse ambos brigar.

Mas escutar a voz de Mione, fazia o estomago de Gaya embrulhar...

_**- O que está fazendo aqui!?**_ – Pergunta ríspida. Mione tomou um susto em ouvir este tipo de voz.

- Vim atrás de você!

_**- Pra me mostrar o quão inútil que sou? Depois de saber por Malfoy que eu posso ter feito a magia da Nicky sumir?**_

- Por que iria lhe chamar de inútil?

_**- Não se faça de desentendida!**_

- Gaya! Gaya! Pelo amor de Deus, presta atenção. Você não tem culpa! É obvio! Nunca soube que era tão especial, mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Você fez o que Gina pediu, foi fiel a ela, fiel a amizade dela... Não faço a ideia do que Malfoy lhe disse, mas eu sei que devem ter sido duras de mais...

_- Você... Não me odeia!?_

- Claro que não! Onde já se viu? Por que lhe odiaria? Nunca! Você a protegeu durante todos estes anos! Tenho orgulho de você! Outra pessoa não teria aguentado a pressão! E olha onde está! Junta ao passado dela, entendendo que ela estava sendo manipulada, e que agora, precisa de ajuda!

Gaya olhava para Mione com os olhos inundados, a maquiagem já era. E ela estava com as emoções à flor da pele e Mione sabia disso. Sabia do gênio de Malfoy e do gênio de Gaya, e sabia que a mistura dos dois não daria certo nunca.

- Me escute. Nem eu, nem Fred, nem a família Weasley... Ok, Rony pode te culpar sim... Mas não ligue ninguém vai lhe culpar. Você é tão vitima como todos nos. Todos fomos manipulados por _aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado_, Gina foi a mais atingida! E você viu! E agora, sabe que ela nunca deveria ter saído de perto de todos. E todos são sim, muito gratos a você, por fazer que ela esteja bem, mesmo longe, e por ter protegido ela de tal forma que nunca imaginaríamos que alguém protegeria ela.

Ela abraçava Gaya, que tentava ajudá-la a controlar as emoções dela.

- Fred lhe ama e ele deveria saber sobre isso...

Gaya fica nervosa, mas Mione a segura firme.

- Ele é a pessoa que você escolheu... Isso é claro... Mesmo que você seja viúva, você escolheu o Fred a ser seu esposo... O verdadeiro! Mel o ama e você o ama... E ele lhe ama! Segredos com ele, não devem existir... Uma hamadríade odeia mentir por muito tempo, você já vem mentindo para Gina há anos, e está aguentando isso, por que achava que era perigoso ela voltar... Não minta aquele que você escolheu para ser seu parceiro, agora que você já conhece sua natureza verdadeira e está aprendendo com ela!

- E se ele me odiar?

- Há! Mais fácil Malfoy dar um beijo no Harry do que Fred lhe odiar... – Diz rindo. Aquilo fez Gaya rir. Era impossível o que ela falou acontecer, e talvez por conta disso, ela viu a verdade.

- Mas eu preciso de você ao meu lado...

- Sempre... – Diz Mione sorrindo e abraçando Gaya

- Mione...

- Sim?

- Hamadríades tem telepatia?

- Por que pergunta isso?

- Tem?

- Não que eu saiba. O que sei que tem é que você pode andar no sonho dos outros, e saber o que há no coração deles, onde eles escondem de todos... Verdadeiramente...

- Por que não me contou isso?

- Eu lhe contei, algumas de suas habilidades, e contei esta também... só não detalhadamente.

- E como faz isso?

- Sonhos. Hamadríades se deslocam em sonhos e sabem quem são as pessoas de verdade. Agora como ativa isso eu não sei mesmo... Por quê?

- O que Fred sabe sobre mim?

- O que eu lhe contei, junto com Dumbledore, só não que sua essência é rara. Não é muito estudado isso em Hogwarts, visto que as hamadríades são seres raros e não se aproximam tanto de seres humanos, além dos que foram batizados em suas árvores. Com algumas únicas exceções, como já lhe foi explicado. Já também dei um jeito para que a madame Pomfrey esquecesse isso e tudo que Nicky vomitou ou irá vomitar, Draco e eu teremos o cuidado de fazer desaparecer antes de chegar perto dela.

- Obrigada...

- Precisamos pagar os anos que você secretamente cuidou de Gina. E isso é, para nos, bom. Não se preocupe. Estarei em Hogwarts, para qualquer eventualidade. Malfoy também. Este ano Harry também será novamente professor, para farsa do filme ser mais realista ainda. Fred pediu também que pudesse estar em Hogwarts, e parece que ele vai ser um professor também, Dumbledore ainda não disse se sim ou não. Mas ele estará próximo, e cuidado, os Weasley's são ciumentos. – Ela ri.

- É tão na cara assim?

- Pra mim é, por que estudei sobre você. Provavelmente para Nicky, que convive contigo e suas sobrinhas e filha, também seja. Para Molly também, e ela agradece por ter aparecido na vida do Fred.

- Ela também precisa saber?

- Só se você quiser.

- Se todos souberem, é perigoso alguém soltar?

- Difícil alguém soltar, mas acredito que Rony, e os mais novos não precisem saber. Eles dão com a língua nos dentes mais facilmente. Fred, Harry, Sr e Sra Weasley, Jorge e Gui creio que seriam os mais indicados saberem. Mas você que diz quem você quer que saiba e quem não quer...

- Molly e Athrur, sim. Fred também. Harry, não sei... Jorge e Gui também não sei.

- Não será nem eu, nem Malfoy que iremos dizer. Sairá de sua boca. Ok?

- Ok.

- Agora vamos... Você precisa se recuperar, e se preparar. Ah, Malfoy e Fred estavam se estapeando antes de eu entrar aqui...

Gaya arregala o olho

- E por que não me disse antes!

A mesma se levanta correndo para fora. Segundos antes Hermione destranca a porta e Gaya pode ver que ambos estavam realmente se matando, só que sem varinha, na mão mesmo.


	5. Desavenças no expresso - Take 2 off set

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

><p>- Querem parar com isso! – Corre Gaya tentando separar eles, Harry, Gui e Jorge já estavam ali, próximo a eles tentando separá-los.<p>

- **Fica ai Gaya!** – Diz Fred – Não sei o que diabos ele lhe fez, mas vai pagar!

- Está louco!

**- NÃO MINTA MALFOY!**

_- Eu já lhe disse que ele não fez nada!_ – dizia Gaya.

Fred se soltava de Jorge e partia para cima de Malfoy que estava sendo agarrado por Gui, mas antes dele chegar perto Gaya se meteu na frente de ambos e Draco que tentava se soltar acertou, em cheio, um murro nas costas da mesma, que cai com tudo em cima de Fred que conseguiu parar segundos antes de atingi-la.

**- GAYA!** – Grita Hermione e Fred

Draco arregala os olhos. E fica estático. Não acreditou que Gaya se jogasse no meio de uma briga entre homens.

Fred, que segurava Gaya junto com Harry, a soltou e partiu para cima de Malfoy.

- _**Immobilus**_! – Brande Hermione – Já chega com essa demonstração de brutamontes! Parem Já com isso! – Hermione vai até Harry que segurava Gaya no colo e a levava a um vagão.

- **_Ennervate_**! – Brande Hermione fazendo Gaya re-acordar respirando fundo e tossindo – Gaya! _Gaya_! Onde dói? Onde ele acertou?

Mas Gaya tossia muito e respirava com dificuldade. Harry a vira um pouco e Hermione vê o machucado do murro, já que Gaya estava com uma blusa frente única. Hermione na qualidade de medi-bruxa, ajuda Gaya e a mesma fica novinha em folha.

- _E Fred?_ – Dizia num fino de voz.

- Imobilizado.

- E Malfoy?

- Foi levado pelo Gui pra outro vagão. – Começou Jorge que adentrava com seu irmão no braço e o colocando no chão, já que o mesmo estava imobilizado. – Que demonstração de força bizarra foi essa?

Jorge solta o irmão com outro encanto, e o mesmo corre até Gaya.

- Perdão... Perdoa-me?

_- Seu bobo... Eu que deveria pedir isso..._

- Você se machucou por minha culpa!

_- Não, foi por minha culpa mesmo..._

- Se eu não tivesse freado! Você teria se machucado mais feio ainda...

_- Não me mataria tão fácil_ – ela ri.

Fred a abraça, chorando.

- Eu preciso falar contigo... – Diz Gaya.

Todos saem do vagão, apenas Hermione fica e sela aporta.

- Ela disse comigo, Mione...

- Mas ela me pediu pra ficar junto, Fred. Desculpe.

Fred suspirou e a pôs sentada. Gaya respirou fundo e começou a contar a historia.

* * *

><p>- Mãe? – começava Kelly, vendo a cor voltar ao rosto de Nicky<p>

- Diga, meu anjo...

- A Senhora... – Kelly para a frase. Estava com medo de perguntar direito o que sua mãe havia visto. Nem Sarah nem ela haviam previsto isso nos sonhos. E aquilo estava começando realmente a amedrontar Kelly. – Se a senhora quiser, eu peço pro Paul, voltarmos...

- Kelly! – Grita Sarah, se levantando no mesmo segundo do banco oposto em que ela conversava com Mel – Que historia é essa?

- A... Viagem... Não ta fazendo ela bem... – Começava chorosa

- Nem pense que vamos voltar agora! O trem não da ré! – Olha pra irmã irritada. Kelly começava a chorar.

- Sarah... – Começava Kelly – A mamãe... Não tá bem... Não quero mais... To com medo!

- Meu amor – Começava Nicky, já melhor e se sentando, pegando Kelly desprevenida no colo. – É só um filme... E, além disso, a viagem me faz bem. Eu que estava já passando mal, mas não disse a ninguém...

- Como assim a senhora já estava passando mal? – Começava Sarah.

- Se não me engano, desde antes de ontem, eu já estava passando mal, com algumas visões estranhas, e desmaios. Só que como ficava direto em casa, ninguém percebia, por isso descansei o máximo para o começo das gravações. Só gravamos um dia basicamente...

- Como assim, a senhora tava desmaiando? – Dizia alarmada Sarah – E não contou nada pra nos? E ainda pegou chuva no dia da gravação!

- É até estranho, vocês duas, que sempre percebem tudo, não terem percebido isso... Vocês sempre notam quando eu estou mal... Acho que se encantaram tanto com o filme, que não prestaram atenção...

- Ta vendo, Sah! É melhor pararmos! Não quero mais! – Dizia já chorando. Quando a porta foi aberta.

Harry adentrava a porta junto com Molly.

- Minha querida, soube que passou mal... – Começava Molly sentando do lado dela. Mas ao dar uma boa olhada para Kelly e Sarah, parecia que estava tendo algum tipo de briga. – Aconteceu algo aqui dentro também, além de você passar mal?

- Nada... – Diz Nicky – Mas por que a senhora diz '_também_', aconteceu algum incidente?

- Ah... Bom... É que Fred e Malfoy acabaram de se...

- Estranhar – Complementa Harry – Estava brigando agora mesmo lá fora.

- Serio! – Começava Nicky – E como não escutamos?

- Fazia parte da cena - Dizia Harry olhando para Molly com um olhar bem significativo. – Senhora Weasley que não sabia disso.

- É? Não sabia. – Diz Molly fingindo. – Mas aqui dentro não estava tendo gravação... O que houve?

- Quero desistir agora! – Começava Kelly, choramingando no colo da mãe. – Mamãe ta passando mal direto, e ela acabou de dizer que tava desmaiando por dias antes de começar e ninguém havia notado isso! Nem eu, nem tia Gaya, nem Sah, nem Mel... Ninguém! Quero parar! Quero descer! Quero desistir agora deste filme!

Kelly estava realmente assustada. Molly escutando isso olha para Harry com medo.

- Ora, pequena, - Começava Nicky – Eu estou bem. Você sabe que nesta época do ano eu sempre fico adoentada... É normal isso, então pare com este drama todo.

- Sempre? – Diz Harry

- Sim... Nunca entendi, mas sempre neste período, eu fico passando mal, e tendo tonturas e visagens. Mas Gaya sempre faz um chá pra mim e passa tudo... Só lembro por que Kelly e Sarah comentavam sempre, apesar de que eu nunca lembrava...

Harry arregalou os olhos. Molly ainda mais.

- Oh meu Deus... Mas... Sempre?

- Agora que a senhora esta falando, mamãe – Dizia Kelly ainda chorosa – Realmente, é a época que a senhora toma mais chás do ano, por ficar mais fraca...

- Não disse? – Diz Nicky sorrindo. – É só pedir para que Gaya prepare aquele chá e eu ficarei boa num piscar de olhos. Nem precisam se preocupar tanto. Mas acho que por causa do filme, ela não se lembrou de trazer as ervas pro chá. Então, só quando descermos.

- Mas... Que chá era? – Começa Harry

- Realmente eu não sei, mas o gosto era de capim santo.

- Onde está Gaya neste momento? – Pergunta Harry

- Não sei... Desde que mamãe passou mal, tia Gaya saiu pra outro cômodo do vagão. – Diz Sarah. – E não vamos desistir coisa nenhuma, Ke! Queríamos _tanto_ esse filme! Não vamos andar para trás agora!

- Mas...

- Nem _mas_, nem meio _mais_! É não! Não vou desistir e você sabe que eu sou bem tinhosa para brigar com qualquer um que seja não sabe?

Kelly abaixa a cabeça... Nicky abraça Kelly ainda mais forte.

- Ah, queria perguntar uma coisa, Senhora Molly...

- Sim, querida. Pergunte.

- Não tive tempo de perguntar até agora, mas nunca soube que Paul fosse tão realístico. A parede... E no outro segundo estávamos em um local totalmente diferente... Hologramas são feitos para esconder, mas não se dá pra fazer hologramas tão grandes que pudesse esconder à 'passagem' das plataformas nove e dez, para a nove e meio... Ele chegou a lhe explicar algo?

Sarah olha pra cara de sua avó - _"Ela __**TINHA**__ que ter sido tão observadora neste detalhe!"_- Ela olha para Harry e pra sua avó, querendo saber como iam escapar desta.

Molly lhe da um sorriso.

- Sim, a plataforma nove e meio não é mais utilizada, no local que estávamos o holograma escondia a rampa de acesso a esta plataforma, que foi reaproveitada por Paul, e utilizada com trem e tudo mais para nós. Seguimos um caminho que não é mais utilizado, por outro trem, para um povoado um pouco distante chamado de Hogsmeade na vida real e no filme. Agora só se chega a este povoado, por outros meios, mas, foi reaberto para Paul passar pelo trem e reviver esta historia. – Disse por fim. Sarah só faltou aplaudir a avó, se ela não soubesse da verdade, acreditaria na hora.

- Ah, então é isso... – Sorri Nicky com Kelly ainda chorosa nos braços. – Obrigada.

- De nada. Qualquer outra duvida não exite em me perguntar. Agora me de licença. Vou ver se consigo lhe preparar algum chá, e achar Gaya, precisava falar com ela, com um pouco de urgência.

- Aconteceu algo?

- A mala dela abriu, e ninguém consegue fechar, e não queremos mexer em nada, sabe odiamos mexer nas coisas dos outros.

- Sim... Sim. Claro.

- Harry querido, fique aqui um pouco. Vou ver os 'ânimos' do...

_**BUMMMMMM!**_

A cabine em que Gaya, Fred e Mione estavam, parece que de um segundo para o outro havia explodido. Causando um impacto no trem tão forte, que aparentemente parecia que estava descarrilando.

Todos se seguraram forte onde podiam, enquanto o maquinista parava o trem, que estava passando por uma ponte. Mas como nada de mais grave aconteceu, graças à magia do trem.

-** SEGURE FIRME FRED! SEGURE FIRME! – **Gritava Hermione, mas Fred estava quase desmaiado.

Jorge e Gui ajudavam Fred e logo ele estava no trem novamente.

-**GAYA! GAYAAAAA! – **Gritava Mione, procurando-a.

Nicky foi impedida por Harry de sair da cabine, assim como Mel e as gêmeas. Molly saiu e viu a cena.

Era o final do vagão, e ele havia ficado completamente destruído. Fred estava com machucados feios, e feridas expostas. Mione que parecia estar bem, como se tivesse se protegido segundos antes do acidente.

Mas ninguém via Gaya...

Malfoy chegou correndo no vagão, vendo que a cabine de Gina estava fechada, correu pro vagão mais atras. Fred logo estava sendo tratado e levado pro vagão de emergência.

- _Accio InExtremis 200 _– Brande Hermione e uma vassoura, a mais nova do mercado, vinha parar nas mãos de Mione.

- Está louca? Se sair daqui numa vassoura é arriscado você nunca mais voltar! – fala Rony, que via Mione convicta do que estava fazendo.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu, estava aqui e acredite, não posso deixar Gaya, não posso! _**Jorge**_! – Falava com muita raiva – Quando seu _irmão_ acordar, diz pra ele, que ele _acabou de perder a coisa mais valiosa do mundo_!

Sem esperar ninguém mais falar, Mione pula com a vassoura, saindo voando.

- Cade o Harry?! – Geme Rony. – Só o Harry agora!

Malfoy, que não estava entendendo mais nada, foi até a cabine de Gina, deu algumas batidas e Harry abriu e saiu, fechando o lugar atrás de si.

- Vai atrás da Granger! Eu fico aqui.

- Fiz que ela dormisse, pois ela viu Mione voando em uma vassoura...

- Apagou a memória dela!?

- Não. Nem é bom fazê-lo. É só dizer que ela delirou e desmaiou. Ela acabou de me contar algo que eu tenho certeza, faria você ferver.

- Eu já sei _deste_ algo, melhor que você! E parece que a _irmãzinha_ dela foi _contar_ logo pro cabeçudo do Fred, por isso aconteceu o acidente, agora vai pegar sua vassoura e vai atrás delas... _Anda_!

Harry brandiu a varinha e logo sua versão de vassoura vinha a sua mão e ele voava, procurando Hermione e Gaya.

Malfoy adentra a cabine e sela a porta, sabendo que Gina estava desacordada

- O que aconteceu com minha mãe? – Começava Mel

- O que vou falar a vocês terá que ser segredo absoluto. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Gaya iria lhe contar mesmo, Meliane. No exato momento vocês precisam saber disso, antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Malfoy brande a varinha para Gina, e a mesma parecia agora estar envolta em um 'tecido', mas o que Malfoy havia feito era apenas uma barreira para se ela acordasse não escutar nada, como se estivesse em outro cômodo.

* * *

><p><em>Gaya organiza a festa e logo todos estavam perto de Nicky. Para a família Weasley, aquilo era um sonho se tornado realidade. No auge da festa Paul estava convocando a todos para fazer o filme e ainda estava no bate boca para acertarem tudo.<em>

_Fred pode puxar Gaya para um canto, e conversar com ela a sós._

_- Então... – Começava Fred. – Em fim sós..._

_- Não estou lhe entendendo... Agora esta mudando a tática?_

_- Talvez._

_Gaya se aproxima dele e percebe..._

_- Está bêbado... Fica bêbado fácil com a bebida trouxa?_

_- Não estou bêbado. Se estivesse não conseguia fazer um quatro..._

_- Pois faça... - __Ele mostra na mão quatro dedos. Gaya cai na gargalhada._

_- Você não presta._

_- Você não sabe se eu presto ou não..._

_- Modo de dizer._

_- Nada de modo de dizer..._

_- Vá logo ao que quer conversar, Fred, tenho ainda muita coisa pra..._

_Pega desprevenida, Fred a agarrara pela cintura lhe roubando um beijo. Era rara as vezes que Gaya era pega desprevenida e esta era uma delas. Sabia que o mais encrenqueiro dos Weasley's estava caindo de amores pro ela, mas acreditava que ele fosse mais novo que ela, e por isso, Gaya ignorava e deixava para lá, apesar de cutucar o leão com vara curtíssima, mas aquilo havia pego desprevenida por completo._

_Por outro lado, Fred a abraçava e a cada toque que sua pele dava na pele dela, fazia o gêmeo mais cabeça dura ficar perdido. Não conseguia imaginar nem acreditar como uma mulher poderia fazer isso com ele com pouquíssimas coisas. Um olhar e ele já ficava suspirando. E agora o toque... Aquilo estava sendo mais embriagante que toda a bebida alcoólica trouxa na vida dele._

_Nem Gaya nem Fred se desgrudaram do beijo e parecia que aquele beijo começava a esquentar cada segundo mais e mais. Quando se deram conta, estavam com os corpos suados, e bem ofegantes. Gaya foi a primeira a se livrar de Fred e muito vermelha, correr longe dele. __Fred por outro lado, caiu no chão daquela floresta, embriagado de paixão e com o fogo do amor aceso até o ultimo grau._

_- Droga... Poderia ter ficado um pouco... Nossa... – Reclamava Fred deitado no chão, tentado acalmar seus ânimos._

_Gaya, por outro lado, estava vermelha por ter cedido tão rápido a Fred. Apesar de não terem feito muita coisa, para Gaya, um beijo daqueles, só casada e devidamente em um cantinho dos dois. Não no meio da floresta, como se fossem dois adolescentes bobos apaixonados._

* * *

><p>Fred acordava deitado em uma das cama de hospital. Molly estava em cima dele, chorando. Quando, do nada, ele se lembra do acidente. E tenta se levantar de uma forma tão rápida que se Jorge não o segurasse era capaz dele ter corrido e se machucado mais feio ainda.<p>

- Ai...O que...?- Começava Fred

- O que, nada! Fica deitado ai, e quietinho! – Começava Molly – Por que, Fred? Por que fez isso?

- Isso o que... Ai... Minha cabeça... – Até a cabeça tinha sido machucado e feio.

- Mione está _extremamente_ irada contigo. – Começava Jorge. – Acho que só vi Mione estressada daquela forma uma vez, no dia que Rony começou namorar outra, e não percebeu ela... Ou fingia não perceber.

- Já sabemos o que aconteceu. Fred! Por que você fez aquilo?

Aos poucos Fred voltava a se lembrar, e começava a ficar vermelho só que sinceramente não sabiam se era de ódio, ou de vergonha

- Cadê ela? – Começou tentando se levantar novamente... – Cadê Gaya?

- Num quarto da hospedaria e o mais longe do seu quarto possível, com Mione, Mel, Sarah e Kelly. Cara, até eu, entendi o motivo, por que você foi dar uma de _'das dores'_, hein?

- Eu... Perdi a cabeça...

- E quase perdeu de verdade mesmo! – Diz Molly – Gaya tem toda razão de ficar irada contigo...

Fred da um muxoxo.

- Por favor, se vocês sabem a verdade, me façam o favor, de não ficar esfregando na minha cara... Ta?

- Ah, _**mas eu vou esfregar**_... – Começou uma voz arrastada.

- Você não Malfoy... _Você não_!

- Eu _sim_... Você quase põe **TUDO** a perder!

- Mas ela ainda esta aí e logo estará gravando as outras cenas dos vagões... O que mais quer?

- Estamos em Hogsmeade, você está apagado há quase _uma semana_

- _Como_? – Começava Fred.

- Eu que tive que fazer teu papel, durante o tempo que estava desacordado. – Comentou Jorge.

- E Gaya e Gina, _**QUASE SUMIRAM**_, por sua **REDONDA CULPA**! – Continua Malfoy - _Satisfeito_? Só não sumiram por que Sarah puxou Gaya de lado e ficou ela, Molly e a Granger conversando mais de dois dias... Quase que tudo foi a baixo, por que você não soube se _**CONTROLAR**_!

Fred agora tinha se assustado.

- O diretor também quer _lhe arrancar_ a cabeça, e Sarah mandou recado, que iria fazer sua _caveira_... Sinceramente, num segundo você parte para cima de mim com socos e chutes querendo tirar satisfação de algo que não sabia, mas que eu tinha controlado facilmente, pois mostrei a ela a verdade, no outro, você a faz descontrolar, **QUASE** acontecer um acidente mais **GRAVE** e ainda assim, quase fazer com que ela **SUMISSE** novamente levando Gina e minhas filhas! Amadureça, depois deste acidente, Fred! Não quero ter que quebrar o vinculo de amizade contigo, por conta de sua _cabeça dura_! Mas se isso atingir a vida de Gina acredite, eu vou cortar vínculos contigo, se for pra ficar do lado dela! Estamos claros?

E irritado, Malfoy se vira e parte.

Fred vira a cabeça. Estava vermelho de mais. Não tinha percebido que estava em St. Mungus... Fred e Molly o deixam sozinho para pensar...

Mas não por muito tempo, uma enfermeira já chegava com os remédios, lhe dando e ele logo apagava.


	6. Tomada 4: Relembrando a aula de DCAT?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

_**Ps2: **_Neste capitulo, terá uma citação do livro "Harry Pote ordem de Fenix", como eu venho avisando.

* * *

><p>A noite do dia seguinte a sua chegada em Hogsmeade, Nicole, Gaya e Mellysah haviam combinado com <em>Fred<em>, que marcaria um encontro com um dos professores de Hogwarts, Harry Potter, que apenas mostrou o local do encontro e foi embora.

Conheciam Harry Potter em seu 'mundo', no qual chamavam de _trouxa_, como um importante policial, que destruiu uma gangue, comandada por um chefe muito poderoso, apelidado de '_aquele que não se deve ser nomeado'._ Claro que agora sabiam melhor da historia e não sabiam nem como ele seria, ou como deveriam se portar na frente dele.

Esperavam em um bar, afastado do povoado, chamado _'cabeça de javali'_ e estavam meio que com receio de pedir algo para beber naquele local. Mellysah estava em um humor que não era seu comum. Chamada de "ly"...

Sozinhas, esperando o famoso Potter, Gaya ficava incomoda por de mais.

- O que foi, irmã?

- Ainda acho que deveríamos ir embora... Eu sei que não vai entender...

- Ela esta escondendo algo, mãe... – Começa Ly...

Gaya só faltou gritar para Ly. Estava ficando irritada com as 'três'...

- Gaya, sabe que não gosto de mentira.

- Não estou mentindo... Só estou impedida de lhe contar...

- Ela não pode dizer por que lhe prometeu pro seu _outro_ eu...

- Olha, eu sei que estou pouco ciente do seu comportamento, garota... Mas se você é minha sobrinha, saiba ficar _**Ca-la-da**_. Você não _sabe_ de nada!

- Nem a senhora... E não sou sua sobrinha...

- Vocês duas querem parar de brigar! – Começava Nicole novamente. – Desde o começo da transformação, você está implicando com Mellysah assim.

- Por que ela me irrita! Fala o que não deve e me chama de não-humana! Se fosse você não iria gostar. Sah é a única que não faz isso!

- Eu te entendo – Começa Ly – Mas não pode mais esconder o que quer que esconda da mamãe. Estamos aqui, não? O passado se tornou presente.

- Não sei do que fala... – Desconversa Gaya quando a porta do estabelecimento abre. Era finalzinho da tarde. O sol entra e Ly se abaixa na mesa, escondendo dele. Ly, das três, era a única que aguentava melhor o sol.

Nicky vendo uma figura entrar ficou estática...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A porta do pub se abriu. Alguns alunos entraram, o primeiro a vir foi Neville, com Dino e Lilá, seguidos por Parvati e Padma Patil com Cho e uma das amigas que constantemente davam risadas, depois Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alícia Spinnet e Angelina Johnson, Colin e Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justino Finch-Fletchley, Anna Abbott, uma garota da Lufa-lufa (...), três garotos da Corvinal que estava certo que se chamavam Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner e Terry Boot, Gina, seguida por um garoto alto e loiro muito magro (...) membro do time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa, e Fred e Jorge com seu amigo Lino Jordan, todos os três com bolsas da Zonko's.<strong>_

_**O homem do bar tinha congelado, provavelmente ele nunca viu seu pub tão cheio.**_

_**- Oi - Disse Fred, contando seus companheiros - Nós podemos ter... Vinte cinco cervejas amanteigadas, por favor?**_

_**O homem olhou para ele por um momento como se tivesse interrompido algo muito importante, passou as cervejas para eles.**_

_**- Cadeiras - Disse Fred. - Calma pessoal, eu tenho ouro bastante para todos...**_

* * *

><p>Nicole balançou a cabeça, e pôs a mão nos olhos. Acabara de <em>se<em> ver entrando com mais _vinte e cinco pessoas_, ou foi impressão sua?

Harry chegava próximo a elas e logo pedia uma cerveja amanteigada e pagava imediatamente.

- _Potter_? – Dizia Gaya. – _Harry Potter_?

- Sim, Sou eu. Como vão? Fred me contou que estariam me esperando. Onde está a pequena? - Aos poucos Ly saia de baixo da mesa, e olhava-o inquisitora. – Olá Mellysah...

- Ly...

- _Ly_. Fred me contou um pouco de você. Como se sente?

- Com fome...

- Além da fome?

- Querendo saber mais. Minha natureza chama meu progenitor... Mas minha mãe não sabe quem ele é de verdade. Quem sabe de nós é Sah, mas ela não nos mostrou quem é ele.

- Hum. Entendo. Bom, sei que a transformação sem seu progenitor deve estar sendo difícil. Não sou seu progenitor, mas posso lhe ajudar.

- Como? – Pergunta Ly.

- Sou o professor de DCAT, Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Então tenho alguma base sobre vampiros. Mas também sei que Ly não é a única.

- Não começa você também... – Começava emburrada Gaya.

- Tudo bem. Bom, podemos conversar em Hogwarts. O Diretor está a nossa espera e assim ensinar algo a _Ly_, enquanto ela pode aprender. – Ele se vira pra ela, bondosamente. – Das três, quem come comida normal?

- Eu... Das três, sou a '_humana'_. Era para ser a Sah, mas ela esta meio a meio. Ela tem um pouco da minha mentalidade e um pouco da mentalidade da Mel.

- Certo. Bom que eu saiba disso. Agora vamos. O caminho é longo e quanto mais rápido, melhor será.

- E a _Umbridge_? – Pergunta Nicole do nada, que estava calada até agora. Nesta parte, não era para ela falar muita coisa.

Harry e Gaya se viram para Nicole. Harry sabia o momento em que Gina e ele estiveram no _'cabeça de Javali'_. Era seu quinto ano, e Umbridge estava como _'inquisitora de Hogwarts_'. Mas a pergunta dela a fez com que Harry olhasse diretamente para Jorge, o mesmo estava revivendo a 'cena' que pede pra Paul não dar o 'corta' com a mão.

- O que tem a Umbridge? – Perguntou Harry com a sobrancelha em pé.

- Se ela descobrir? - continuava Nicole. Como se estivesse em hipnose. – Ela pode expulsar todos nos, não acha Harry?

- Umbridge não descobriria - Diz Harry, mas não sabia se sorria ou se chorava. Ela estava se lembrando de algo e era forte, ela estava novamente revivendo a cena?

- E que horas foi decidido? – continuou Nicole. – A freqüência de aulas de defesa?

- Gina? – falou Harry. A mesma olhou pros olhos dele, num claro ponto de interrogação, como se naquele instante esquecesse que seu nome era Nicole. – Bom... – Tentava se lembrar de quem tinha dito e quantas vezes tinha sido acertado sobre o encontro da armada de Dumbledore. Fazia tantos anos... – Acho que uma vez por semana, não? Neville que falou... Não, não... Não foi Neville...

- Neville? Estava tão amedrontado que falava pouco... Não foi o Lino que disse?

- Sim, foi, ele mesmo... - Era fato. Gina acabava de ter uma lembrança forte de seu passado. Jorge, que estava fazendo o papel de Fred, e Sarah, no colo dele estavam felizes. Draco, olhava e sorria.

"_Sim, ela vai voltar!"_

Logo Harry, Nicky e Gaya com Ly se levantam, e o diretor "corta" a cena, mas algo acontece...


	7. A casa dos gritos - Take 3 off set

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

><p>- Achou ela!? – Começou Gaya, falando ofegante com Molly.<p>

- Não... Ah! Não consigo mais correr assim... – Dizia tentando recuperar seu fôlego.

- Acharam?! – Perguntou Mione chegando segundos depois.

- Não... Nada... Onde ela foi parar? Sumir assim, é meio impossível! Ainda mais com tanta gente olhando pra ela! – Dizia Gaya irritada.

- Gente! – Gritou Sarah, que chegava correndo. – Achei uma pista! Vem, Vem!

Todos correm e Sarah as guiam até uma ruela, muito escura.

- Ali! Ela aponta e todos vêem o chapéu de Gina.

- Fique aqui... – Começa Malfoy – Irei por lá.

- Nada disso! – Começa Sarah, mas Malfoy olha de forma que a mesma suspira e se emburra – Tá... Eu fico... Só desta vez...

- Eu vou junto, Malfoy.

- Ultima coisa que quero é andar muito próximo de você, _Potter_...

- Mas vai ter que andar! É da Gina que estamos falando e estamos perdendo tempo!

- Vou também. – Diz Gaya e antes que Draco pudesse sequer fazer algo, ela já adentrava a travessa. Draco rosnava baixo alguma coisa inaudível ao ouvido humano... Gaya ri, sarcasticamente e continua andando.

Eles adentram, e acaba que cada um se separa. Dos três quem tem mais sorte é Draco. Gina estava parada, em um canto da ruela, assustadíssima com tudo. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela parecia estar chorando.

- Nicky? – Falou Draco e ela quando escuta uma voz conhecida, se levanta e corre pros braços dele. – Aconteceu algo? O que houve?

_- _Não sei... – Dizia chorando, estava bem assustada. _– _Num segundo estava no _'cabeça de Javali'_, no outro apareci aqui! Onde estou?

- Pronto, vamos voltar... Já te achei! Todos estão lhe procurando desesperadamente! Vamos...

Draco vai levando Nicole até tentar sair dali, mas acontece algo que ele não esperava... Alguns bruxos começaram a aparecer.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o ultimo herdeiro dos Malfoy's... – Dizia uma bruxa muito velha, aparentemente. – Seria capaz que agora estaria voltando ao local certo, Malfoy filho? As raízes negras?

Malfoy iria continuar com seu aspecto normal, mas via que Gina começava a se assustar de mais e se ele demonstrasse seu lado '_normal_' ela se assustaria muito. Mas não pode fazer muita coisa...

- Olha o que eu achei aqui atrás dele... – Fala outro bruxo que pega Gina tão forte, tapando a boca dela pra não gritar. Ela já estava muito assustada. – Cabelos de fogo... Vestes, agora, de primeira mão, apesar de que está com vestes de trouxas... Sarnas... – Dizia o homem, que dava três de Draco. – Uma Weasley. Não sabia que você ainda andava com esta gentalha, Malfoy... Desde seu beijo com aquela outra pobretona Weasley... Que está morta agora...

- Seu pai realmente deve estar se debatendo no tumulo dele... – Dizia outro, que aparecia de baixo de uma cortina de fumaça por conta do seu cachimbo. – Os ossos dele, se soubessem que você anda com este tipo de gentinha, tentariam se reviver para lhe dar uma punição...

- Que tal se nos déssemos esta punição a ele? Hum?- E eles começaram a rir. Nicole olhava para Malfoy, com um medo crescente. Malfoy que vai pondo a mão no casaco, para na metade quando vê o bruxo que estava agarrando Gina a jogar na parede segurando-a pelo pescoço.

- Pegue sua varinha e eu mato esta sardenta Weasley...

- _**Grrr**_ – Rosna Draco. – Largue ela Hendric! Ou não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos...

- Ora, ora,ora, Se não é que o filho Malfoy ficou corajoso... Por acaso é por conta de andar junto daquela sangue ruim e dos pobretões, agora, ricos?

- É bom se lembrar de nos, Malfoy, não nos esquecemos o que você e aquela gentinha fez com nossos pais! – Dizia a bruxa.

- _**Carpe Retractum!**_ – Brande Harry e uma caixa vai direto na cabeça do bruxo que segurava Gina, quase desmaiada, por falta de ar. - _**Alarte Ascendere! – **_Brande Harry apontando para a outra bruxa

- Nicky! – Grita Gaya.

Nicky tossindo feio, é puxada pela mão de Malfoy, mas segundos depois a bruxa aparece com a varinha na garganta dela.

- Um movimento e eu mato essa pobretona... Com certeza, seria uma chance maravilhosa de ter três cabeças na minha prateleira. Uma pobretona, um Malfoy e um Potter. Poderia ter milhões...

- Larga ela! – Rosna Gaya.

- Paradinha, trouxa. Ora... Trouxas, gravando um filme em um povoado bruxo... O ministro esta a cada dia a um passo de mostrar nossa realidade para os trouxas, que presumo...

- Você não sabe com quem está se metendo, sua velha ridícula... – Começava Gaya. – Largue ela ou não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!

- Tente... e a cabeça dela irá pelos ares...

- Acho que a sua irá pelos ares... – Começava a chover, fraquinho. – Largue ela antes que eu me zangue de verdade...

- Blefando... Pode blefar o quanto quiser, trouxa...

- Eu avisei...

Harry e Malfoy olhavam para Gaya, como se mandassem ela não começar nada. Mas Gaya ainda estava irada, pelo que tinha acontecido, ainda iria descontar muito em uma pessoa... Mas esta bruxa estava se metendo no meio dela, então ótimo para ela treinar seu tiro ao alvo...

Mione e Gaya começaram a treinar mentalmente e Gaya estava ficando muito boa nisso, rapidamente, conseguiu adentrar na mente da bruxa, que soltou Gina, que correu pros braços de Malfoy e o mesmo correu para fora daquele local, com Gina nos braços.

Como estavam de costas, não puderam ver o que aconteceu em seguida, apenas escutaram uma explosão forte atrás deles.

Nicole, que estava nos braços de Malfoy, ainda chorava baixinho.

_- O...O que foi aquilo?_ –Dizia ainda assustada.

Malfoy aos poucos foi parando de corre, já longe daquele local, mas acabou perdendo o rumo, e indo parar perto da casa dos gritos.

- Aquilo o que?

- Como _aquilo o que!?_ Não estávamos gravando! Por que falaram daquela forma, como se estivéssemos gravando?

- Bom, meu nome é Malfoy...

- Mas o meu não é Weasley.

- Guilherme não lhe disse que você parece com uma Weasley? A irmã dele? Que morreu?

- Sim, mas...

- Então não tem o que achar estranho. Sim, você é a copia perfeita da Ginevra Molly Weasley, não seria estranho se enganarem contigo...

- **E os feitiços**!?

_"Ela **TINHA** que ser tão detalhista!"_ – Pensou Malfoy. – Efeitos especiais. Toda Hogsmeade está preparada para isso. O povoado esta dentro da 'magia' do filme, sempre tem figurantes em todos os cantos. O Potter deve ter visto algum figurante, antes de gritar aquilo, e outro jogar a caixa exatamente na cabeça dele!

- E o outro que voou!

- Um figurante usou vara de pescar e puxou ele para cima!

- E por que a mulher apontou aquele pedaço de madeira pro meu pescoço e vocês ficaram imóveis?

- Por que aquela mulher é uma louca, que achou que o Potter estava provavelmente fazendo feitiço e quis testar com um pedaço de graveto também! Ora, Nicole, por que eu iria saber? Aquela lá deve ter fugido do hospital psiquiátrico que tem perto daqui... – Desconversou. – Mas e você? Está bem?

- Estou...

- E por que diachos você foi parar ali?

- Não sei... – Começou Nicole. – Quando estava no_ 'cabeça de Javali'_, achei estranho, estávamos na filmagem, mas eu via uma cena totalmente diferente. Quando notei, já estava naquela ruela, perdida. E estava assustada!

- Tudo bem... Temos que voltar...

- Não quero... – Embirra Nicole que senta numa pedra, olhando a paisagem, e olhava para a casa dos gritos. – Que casa é aquela?

- Chamada de casa dos gritos, por que uma vez por mês, na lua cheia, é ouvido uivos por aqui. Hoje em dia, ninguém vai lá. Mas para de mudar de assunto, por que você não quer voltar?

Nicole suspirou.

- Será que seria difícil pra você ficar quieto um segundo e longe de todo mundo?

- E por que iria querer isso?

- Minha presença pra você é tão insuportável!?

Foi quando Malfoy calou a boca e suspirando se sentou do lado dela.

- Ainda não me respondeu...

- Se fosse, eu teria lhe deixado sozinha aqui e voltado, não acha? – Disse sarcástico.

- Pareço tanto assim com esta Gina para você ficar incomodado a meu lado?

- Parece... Mas não estou incomodado a seu lado... – Rosnou Malfoy -_"Fico incomodado por que não posso te tocar de verdade..."_ – Pensou.

- Fica incomodado sim... É uma pena... – suspira ela olhando pra casa, até aquele segundo, ela estava olhando para o rosto ele. – Bem que poderia... – Falou mais para si do que alto.

Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou pra ela.

- Bem que poderia o que?

- Nada, pensei alto. – Falou ficando vermelha, desconversando. – Quero entrar lá.

- Por que você não se aquieta? Devem estar loucos atrás de nos dois? Provavelmente Gaya acha que eu te raptei para mim.

- Não duvido... – Ela ri imaginando a cara da irmã. – Agora que ela '_largou_' o Fred, depois dele ter dado um chute nela, ela voltou a ficar possessiva de mais e grudada de mais em mim...

"_E eu passo isso na cara dele todo dia. Faço questão de aparecer em St. Mungus para azucrinar ele até ele se tocar da porcaria que fez!"_

- Malfoy...

- Hum?

- Se eu pedisse uma coisa, você ficaria irritado?

- Fico se ficar no suspense. Odeio surpresas...

- Qualquer dia... Será que poderíamos... Sair?

Agora Malfoy olhou pra cara dela assustado.

- Não está ficando saidinha de mais não?

- Ah... Obrigada... – Nicky se levanta e Malfoy a olha de canto de olho. – _"Mais um fora na sua conta, Nicky..."_ – Ela suspira e vai andando.

- Nicole... – Chamou ele com uma voz grossa e sedutora. Institivamente ela virou para olhar pra ele. – Domingo provavelmente estamos com vaga, quer almoçar comigo?

- Eu? Ué, você não disse que eu estava _saidinha_ de mais?

- Claro, você pediu _antes_ de mim, isso não pode... – Disse com seu tom sarcástico normal. Nicky riu.

- Domingo, 11 horas?

- Só nos dois... – Acrescentou Malfoy.

- Xi. Gaya...

- Até lá vou dar um Jeito pro Fred concertar o erro que fez... Temos ainda 3 dias. Quero ter a oportunidade de sair contigo... Só contigo... Molly e o Ministro ficarão contentes em ficarem com Sarah e Kelly por um domingo...

- Nossa, já ta tudo esquematizado? – Riu. Malfoy se levantou e andou até ela a pegando na cintura.

- Vamos dizer que eu não sei perder tempo... Já perdi tempo de mais...

Ele deu um riso, que o coração de Nicky disparou e ela ficou toda corada. Draco se amaldiçoou em não beija-la. Tinha medo dela fugir, apesar da bela brecha que ela estava dando.

Logo eles voltam a caminhar. Malfoy segurando na mão de Nicole, voltando pros sets de filmagem.


	8. Tomada 5 : Sr Olivaras

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

><p>Após toda a confusão com o desaparecimento de Nicole, todos concordaram em voltar a Londres, para ir mais devagar. Dumbledore não achava que as lembranças de Gina pipocassem de tal forma que a fizesse ficar confusa de mais e não distinguir realidade de lembranças.<p>

Também foi um pedido de Gaya. Ela ainda estava muito nervosa e havia piorado depois do domingo, quando ela e Fred tinham sido basicamente trancados para fazerem as '_pazes_'. Por intervenção de Harry, Mione descobriu e ficou uma arara, Fred quase não teve a cabeça arrancada.

Por isso a família Weasley, Molly, Jorge, fazendo o papel de Fred, e Gui, Draco e Mione, voltaram a Londres. Tiveram que ir de carro, até uma cidade próxima de Hogsmeade, que era bem longe pra falar a verdade, para pegarem um trem de volta a Londres.

- Muito bem, é aqui que vamos ter as... _Varinhas_? – Começa Gaya, rindo daquilo.

- Aparentemente, sim. – Comenta Nicole. – Mas por que eu tenho que ter uma também?

- Ora, Gina, A sua você sumiu, não se lembra, então precisamos de uma nova. – Fala Mione que agora as acompanhava.

- Mas eu não sou Gina, Por favor. Sou bem parecida com a amiga de vocês, mas me chamo Nicole...

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Mesmo assim, ouviu o que Dumbledore falou. Você precisa ter aulas. Entrará em Hogwarts para se... Er... Para aprender...

- E eu que vou ter que estudar... Passar por um colégio novamente. – Resmungava Gaya.

- Garanto que não irá se decepcionar. – Sorri Mione.

- Querem parar de reclamar tanto? Vamos... – Dizia Sah, pois era ela que estava ali. Era noite, e a mesma já estava com fome, mas foi uma voz de comando de Nicky, sem querer, que a fez ficar calada, para comprar a varinha.

Logo as quatro entram. A idéia que passou pela cabeça de Sah quando adentrou a loja foi que acabava de entrar em uma biblioteca velha, cheia de mofo. Resmungando baixo por conta do cheiro, observou.

Gaya por sua vez parecia enjoada vendo aquilo tudo, mas algo no seu fundo a deixava com medo... Já Nicole olhava aquilo com um aspecto de saudade... Mas não teve nenhuma lembrança forte. Aparentemente não havia ninguém ali?

- Tem certeza que ele ta aqui? – Perguntava Nicole ainda observando tudo.

- Boa noite... – Diz uma voz suave.

Logo o barulho de rodas e logo um homem alto, branco e bem velho aparecia do nada, com os olhos muito brilhantes e claros. Gaya estava arrepiada. Sentia-se dentro de um filme de terror.

- Serio... Sou eu que não estou me sentindo bem... – Falava Gaya desta vez, Nicole sabia que aquilo não era para ser fala e que provavelmente era verdade. Mione sorriu, e olhou pra Nicole como se dissesse '_tudo bem'_. – Eu não to brincando... Eu quero sair daqui...

- A magia é muito forte para a senhorita Ayshila, não?

Gaya colocava a mão na boca. Mione já sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer, mas não achava que seria tão forte.

- Bom, isso pode ser um pouco perigoso, então, todas, fiquem para lá. Srta Ayshila, fique aqui comigo... – Começava sr. Olivaras. Nicole começava a ficar assustada. – Calma criança. Não precisa ficar com medo...

- Mas eu não...

- Shii... – Dizia o Sr Olivaras. – Que mão você escreve...

- Esq... – Dizia Gaya que parecia estar sufocada...

- Esquerda... Bem, levante o braço, isso... Não, não, não, sem falar mais nada... - Gaya ia dar menção de falar algo. Ela olhava para Paul e para Mione, mostrando que precisava parar, mas ninguém fez nada. – Calma pequena, Dumbledore me avisou que isso poderia acontecer... Isso é só a magia de anos acumulada. Logo você irá se sentir muito bem...

- Du...vi...do... – Respondia, entrecortado e baixinho. Sua voz era venenosa.

Olivaras anda para as estantes, subindo uma escada.

- Hum, pode ser... Pena de Fênix, Azevinho, 25 cm... Experimente...

Ele abre e da à varinha para Gaya... A mesma pega e olha pra cara dele...

- Como assim?

- Balance... Vamos...

Gaya mal balançou a vidraça se espatifa em pedaços tão minúsculos que viram quase como pó.

Mione na mesma hora usou _protego_ nas três. E o Sr Olivaras concertou a janela.

- Hum... Não... Não... – Ele pegou a varinha de Gaya e a guardou e adentrou mais uma vez por entre as estantes. – Ah, Srta Ayshila, isso serve para você e para suas sobrinhas.

- Só tenho uma... – Resmungava Gaya se segurando nos joelhos.

- Sim... Sim... Sim... Uma em três, não?

- ...

- Ah, não se preocupe, segredos sei guardar muito bem... Vejamos está... Pelo de unicórnio, Salgueiro 25 cm... – Dizia ele olhando-a, e com um movimento de sua própria varinha, ele pega a cadeira e faz Gaya sentar-se. – Sente-se. A magia acumulada pode ser forte de mais e a Srta não suportar muito tempo em pé... Pegue... Tente essa...

Gaya toca na varinha e faz um pequeno movimento... Uma das prateleiras é jogada com toda a força na parede, formando um buraco enorme. Olivaras tira a varinha da mão de Gaya no mesmo segundo

- Também não...

- Mas que diabos... - Começava Sarah que ate agora estava calada.

- O miolo das varinhas é feito com diferentes substâncias mágicas poderosas. E outro fator... – Ele já tinha se retirado e pego outra caixinha. - É a varinha que escolhe seu dono, e não ao contrario...

- Não sei se bato palmas... – Dizia Gaya azeda – Ou se mando... Você pro inferno... – Dizia em seu mau humor fortíssimo por conta da dor.

- Ora, ora, ora... Experimente essa. – Ele deu um sorriso bondoso. - Pelo de Hipogrifo e Cerejeira 23 cm.

Ela mal tocou na varinha, se fez um redemoinho tão forte ao redor dela, e muitas luzes brilhantes e em seguida tudo foi disperso e fagulhas de, ao que parecia, ouro, foram espalhadas por todo o prédio.

Do nada, Gaya conseguia respirar, tranquila e parecia ter melhorado. Ela olha pro senhor a sua frente e o mesmo sorria.

- Bom, eu lhe disse que você se sentiria bem novamente, não disse? Mas, vale ressaltar, como disse Dumbledore, _não deixe descobrir que você é na verdade, ou estará encrencada..._

Gaya olhou pro rosto do Sr Olivaras com uma interrogação imensa...

- Ora, vejamos a pequena... Agora... Que mão escreve?

- Sou ambidestra. – Respondeu.

- Hum, mas qual você mais escreve?

- Direita.

- Hum, vejamos... – Diz ele e logo ele começa a medir e sai, - Essa não, mas ... Talvez essa... Vejamos... Tente essa... – Dizia ele trazendo a pequena uma varinha vermelha e branca.- Pelo de Unicórnio, Araribá, 18 cm. - Sah pega a varinha e balança, e explode uma almofada – Não... Acho que não...

- Você ainda acha? – Diz indignada, colocando a varinha na mesa.

- Tente esta. – Dizia saindo de dentro das prateleiras. – Cabelo de Veela, freixo 23 cm.

A mesma sorri,pegando na varinha com toda confiança, mas quando mexe, uma estante inteira cai. Mione lança um feitiço e ela volta ao local. Sarah coloca na mesa, com raiva.

- Não deu, né... Vejamos. Pelo de Unicórnio, teixo, 23 cm... – Diz dando outra varinha a mesma, mas ela balança e um rombo na parede aparece. – Ainda não...

Sah precisou de mais tempo que seria previsto até achar a varinha certa. Depois da 10 varinha...

- Você está sendo mais difícil do que imaginei. Achava que a Srta Ayshila que iria me dar mais trabalho, mas vi que errei. Vejamos... – Ele adentra e quando menos o percebem, estava perto do teto, em uma estante grande. Ele olha para Sarah. – Não sei... Mas quem sabe... - Diz ele descendo a escada e aparecendo logo. – Tente esta... Pedaço de coração de dragão filhote, Olmo 19cm.

Sah mal tocou na varinha, fagulhas saíram dela, e uma luz. Sr Olivaras sorriu aplaudindo, e Mione também. Draco realmente não gostou nem um _pouco_ de ver que sua filha tinha uma varinha _parecida_ à varinha de seu pai... _Muito parecida. _

Não a estética, mas a madeira e o dragão. A estética da varinha era diferente. Era negra, a base da varinha, parecia como se fosse uma '_caixa'_ pequena.¹

- Uma boa varinha a uma grande bruxa. Alguém leal e que realmente não teme nem a própria vida, creio eu. Ninguém melhor que a Srta para ter esta varinha, mas saiba manuseá-la bem, e faça grandes feitos, e bons. Agora... Creio que suas outras hospedes também precisam cada qual de uma...

Sim, isso não estava no script, mas talvez, Sr Olivaras achou um meio mais fácil e seguro, de fazer com que as três tirassem suas varinhas em um único horário.

- Não tenho como fazer a transição assim... – Dizia Sarah, entendendo.

- Ah, sim, a senhorita talvez não tenha, mas... Ele... Tem... – Dizia apontando para a janela. Paul percebendo quando Sr Olivaras tinha começado a mudar, falou para que Draco aparecesse, na janela e assim o foi.

O foco do filme se voltou para os olhos de Draco, e Sarah pode trocar com Mel no mesmo segundo.

A fumaça subiu e olharam para onde Sah estava agora era Mel que saia da fumaça. Nicole que não tinha percebido a mudança se assustou realmente e comentou num tom tão baixo, que somente Mione que estava a seu lado escutou...

_- A cada segundo que o filme passa, mais parece verdade tudo..._

Mione apenas sorriu. Foi pedido para que Mel, rapidamente tentasse mudar as falas e se adequar a nova cena.

Logo Mel olhava para a porta e sorria.

- Até que enfim... Que o vejo... Meu progenitor... – Dizia. Nicole não sabia daquilo no script, mas estava meio abobalhada, olhando Draco. Não sabia se ficava secando, ou se voltava ao seu eu normal. Mione que a fez voltar a si mesma.

- Até que enfim? – Começava Draco adentrando a loja. – Se eu não visse com meus olhos, nunca saberia disso...

- Como? – Começou Mel. – Nunca me sentiu?

- Nunca. – Começou Draco, e olhou Nicole. – Até o dia que lhe salvei.

Mel se vira para Nicole e põe a mão no queixo olhando pra ela.

- Hum, o que ela fez para meu _progenitor_ nunca me sentir?

- Ela sempre foi especial... – Começa Draco e se vira para Mel – Então... _Calada..._

Isso fez com que Mel se abaixasse, se tremendo de medo.

- O que você fez? – Começa Nicole, abraçando Mel. – Filha, você está bem?

Mel chorava.

_- S...sim..._

- Seu... – Começou Nicole que não estava entendendo.

- Bruto? – Completou Draco. – Voz de comando. Toda cria percebe quando fala de _mais_, por conta do tom dos progenitores. Então não me chame de bruto... Não fiz nada de mais.

Dizia em sua familiar voz arrastada e nojenta. Jorge sentiu o rosto arder em fúria. Não, Malfoy não estava atuando, estava sendo ele mesmo. O velho Malfoy de sempre, apesar da voz calma.

Nicole ficava vermelha, em fúria. Nem ela entendia aquilo.

- Malfoy! – Gritou se levantando. – _Não faça mais isso a minha filha_! Entendeu!

- Não _faça_? – Começou com a voz mortífera. Mel se tremia e parecia de verdade mesmo. Até Sarah, do lado de fora, estava começando a achar que era verdade.

Por outro lado, Draco sorri.

- _Venha cá..._ – Comandou. Mel se levantava se tremendo. Gaya do outro lado da loja estava trancada. Não sabia se era o filme, se era de verdade, ou se era outra coisa. Ela estava realmente com medo, e não sabia o que fazer, mas tentava controlar suas emoções.

Ela chega até Malfoy, e o mesmo se agacha.

- Entendeu? – Dizia ele. E Mel acenou um sim com a cabeça – Então por que choras?

- Não consigo parar...

- Emoções fortes, não? – Ela novamente concorda com a cabeça. – Conhecer o _pai..._Desta forma. Mas tudo bem, não é sua culpa.

Ele pega Mel no colo, e olha Nicole, que estava travada no chão.

- _Nicole_, não? – Começou Draco, e a mesma estava vermelha de mais. – Ora, Não fique assim...

- Você não é o _pai_...

- _Dela_? Ainda duvida? Depois de ver tudo isso acontecer?

Nicole não podia dizer não.

- Sua falta de memória me deixa triste, às vezes... – Diz e se vira para Gaya. – Mas, o motivo que você não se lembra, é claro... E isso eu também percebi depois do beco. Mas não vem ao que necessita ser dito agora. Já basta. Não quero guerra com nenhuma de vocês, ou ainda não perceberam?

- Ora, Malfoy, como podemos perceber se pela primeira vez você aparece no beco, pegando minha irmã e depois, agora do nada, dando voz de comando e tudo a nossa pequena! E ainda não quer que entremos em pé de _guerra_ contigo?

- Com certeza, _Nicole_ e você, Gaya, já deram voz de comando a ela. Ela reage mais aos pais, porém, você é como se fosse irmã da mãe dela e há algo a mais em você que ainda descubro, mas enfim, é por isso você _também_ tem uma voz de comando poderosa sobre _minha_ filha...

Ambas olhavam para Draco, como se ele pudesse ler mente. Gaya vai pro lado de Nicole, levantando-a do chão.

- Chega... – Começa Mione. – Não queremos brigas, nem mais _medos_! Se você _puder_ para com isso, Malfoy, por favor, _pare!_

Malfoy olha pra Mione, e sorri, pondo Mel no chão.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... _Então, sua vez_... Não? – Dizia Malfoy colocando a mão na cabeça de Mel.

Ela balança a cabeça num sim. Sr Olivaras sorri.

- Que mão?

_- Direita._

Gaya já estava realmente achando que Mel estava assustada com Malfoy.

- Vejamos. – Sr Olivaras começa a medir e sai e a fita continua medindo. - Cordas de coração de Dragão e Freixo 20 cm.

Ela pega na varinha e balança. O ilustre quase cai na cabeça dela e de Draco, que segura com um feitiço e olha de canto de olho pra Mel.

- _Desculpa_... – Diz Mel baixinho

- Não... Vejamos. Talvez está... – Ele da uma varinha pequena – Cabelo de sereiano, Macieira, 15 cm.

Mel olhou pra varinha e riu.

- Tão pequenininha, por acaso ela pode fazer algo... – E balançou, brincando, que se não fosse por Draco segurar a mão dela, o rombo na parede e a explosão teria sido mais forte ainda

- _Cuidado!_ – Diz Draco, com voz de comando.

_- Desculpa!_ – Diz ela soltando a varinha. Draco da à varinha para Olivaras.

- É... Essa também não. Hum... – Ele já trazia outra - Pena de Fênix e Bordo. 19 cm

Desta vez Mel foi cuidadosa, e só fez algumas varinhas saírem voando. Draco sorriu, ela não tinha sido descuidada.

- Não. Vejamos... – Ele sobe as escadas e olha por cima das estantes, depois desce e vai a outra estante e tira algumas varinhas até achar uma caixinha. – Pode ser... Experimente... Pele de briba, Cerejeira 20 cm

Ela tocou na varinha e as mesmas fagulhas saíram da varinha.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Ah, está varinha irá ser sua maior aliada. Grades feitos esperamos da senhorita também... Agora falta a ultima, não? – Diz Olivaras.

- Ela tá dormindo. – Diz Mel.

- Dormindo? – Pergunta Draco.

- Das três, ela é a mais dorminhoca. Ela dorme mais que eu e Sah...

- Por quê? – Dizia Sr. Olivaras.

- Não sei? Nosso Progenitor poderia explicar, não?

- Vejamos...

Draco sorri e põe a mão na cabeça de Mel e ela desmaia. Gaya e Nicole iam para cima, mas o mesmo a segurava no braço, e a fumaça subia, desta vez bem mais densa do que antes e quando ela abaixa Kelly estava agora nos braços de Draco. E Realmente a mesma estava adormecida...

_- Como ele faz isso?_ – Perguntava Nicole, ainda de cara assustada, falando bem baixinho. _– É como se ele conhecesse melhor minha filha do que eu mesma!_

- Faz parte... – Diz Draco, olhando pra ela. – Você vai sentir e vai voltar... Eu sei...

Nicole ia falar algo quando percebe, Kelly estava mesmo dormindo e não era mentira, mas parecia que ninguém tinha percebido isso.

- Me de ela... Ela fica bem nervosa quando é acordada.

- Serio? – Ri Draco.

- Eu não estou mentindo, Draco... Conheço minha filha...

Gaya notava que ela falava de verdade e olha para Kelly.

- Que bom que conhece sua filha, mas ela é _minha_ também...

- É _serio_, Draco, por favor...

- Mas eu também to falando _serio_... – Ri ele. Ele tinha percebido o que ela quis dizer, mas preferiu fingir não entender. Sabia que Nicole estava proibida de falar com Paul, durante as filmagens. Assim como todas.

- Draco. Vamos. Me de minha filha... Ela é difícil de acordar...

- Veremos...

- Draco, não, é _serio_...

- Mas eu também estou serio. É minha filha, e eu vou acordá-la. É bom ela se acostumar comigo, não acha...

- Ela _não_ é...

- Vai começar com isso?

- Mas...

- Ly? – começa calmamente, passando um dedo no rosto dela, tão levemente como uma pluma. – _Filha, acorde..._

- _Assim_... – Começava Nicole...

Draco pôs um dedo nos lábios dela e assim eles se entreolharam. Ela, ao olhar nos olhos claros dele, sentiu as pernas bambas.

_- Shii...Já disse... Deixa comigo. -_Ele volta a olhar para Kelly. _- Filha... Filhota... Acorda... - _Ela começava a resmungar alguma coisa, virando o rosto. Draco ri. - _Se não acordar vai ficar difícil..._ – Ele ria, vendo que a pequena resmungava coisas inteligíveis e ele começa a dar pequenos beijinhos no pescoço dela. – _Vamos... Acorda..._ – E rindo começou.

Agora Nicole olhava pra cara de Draco sem acreditar...

"_Como... Ele sabe disso?! É como... Se ele já convivesse com ela há anos... Como ele sabe?... Que ela só acorda com o toque? Beijando principalmente por que ela sente cócegas?"_

Kelly começava a acordar, e ria.

_- Ah... Acordou?_

Kelly realmente estava dormindo. Quando olhou pros olhos de Draco sorriu.

- _To com sonhu..._ – Dizia com a voz chorosa. E daquela forma, parecia a voz arrastada de Draco.

- _Mas ta na hora de acordar... Ou não quer sua varinha_? – Dizia com o maior amor a filha. Nicole via aquilo e ficava com a cara passada. Não acreditava no que estava vendo.

"_Como pode? Até parece que ele é o pai dela mesmo..." _

Kelly esfrega o olho e Sr Olivaras sorri.

- Boa noite pequena...

-_ Boa noite..._ – Diz educadamente.

- Que braço escreve?

_- Sou ambidestraaaaaaahmmmm – _Boceja.

- Qual a que mais escreve...

Kelly olha pra ele e coça a cabeça.

- '_Nun' sei. Sempre escrevo com ambas. Quando canso uma vou pra outra..._

- Hum, então fica difícil. Qual você começa a escrever?

_- Tanto faz. Nunca notei... _

- É difícil existir bruxos ambidestros de verdade. Geralmente sempre usam só uma mais que a outra.

- _Eu sempre uso ambas. Não sei ficar com só uma... Mão escrevendo._

- Como assim?

Ela se espreguiça.

- Escrevo com as duas ao mesmo tempo... – Falava com a voz mais normal.

- Hum, Fica realmente difícil... Mas, existe, então, estique os dois braços...

Ela esticou e ele começa a medir, e depois sai, deixando a fita medir, até parar.

- Vejamos. É difícil achar, mas eu acho que tenho algo aqui...

Depois de muito procurar, ele acha uma varinha.

- Pensei que não iria ter... – Começava Draco, Kelly estava já quase dormindo de novo, e Draco a pôs no colo novamente, pra que ela não dormisse.

- Eu creio que é uma varinha realmente rara... – Diz Olivaras. – Esta é única...

Kelly ficando no chão de novo olha pra caixa da varinha.

_- Cadê?_- Perguntava com a voz arrastada de sono.

- Abra... – Dizia Olivaras sem dizer como era aquela varinha.

Kelly, como não havia visto as outras ganhar a varinha, não tava entendendo. Ela abre e vê a varinha... Era linda.

Negra, com algumas bolinhas douradas, e talhadas na madeira, de tal forma que parecia poucos com pequenos brilhos.

Draco ao ver a caixa ficou com a interrogação.

- Mas ai não tem nenhuma varinha...

- _Tem sim... – _Começava Kelly... – _Eu to vendo ela..._

- Você ta com tanto sono, filha, que acha que ta vendo uma varinha... – Dizia Draco.

- Verdade, Ly. – Começava Nicole. – Não tem nada ai...

- Acho que o Sr deixou a varinha cair, não, Sr? – começou Gaya.

- Vocês tão cegos... – Diz Kelly pegando a varinha. No mesmo segundo havia fagulhas saindo das mãos de Kelly e finalmente a varinha foi vista na sua mão por poucos segundos.

- Viu... – Começa Kelly – Tão vendo ela?

Todos olham para o Sr Olivaras esperando uma explicação.

- Pelo de Seminviso, Pilriteiro, 17 cm... Está é uma única varinha, e rara. Nunca ninguém conseguiu ver-la, nem pega-la. Espero que a senhorita faça grandes feitos, pois é o que parece mesmo.

- Pelo de que? – Pergunta Gaya.

- Seminviso – Começa Hermione – É um animal que faz a capa de invisibilidade. É difícil, achar um destes animais. Por isso as capas são tão raras.

- Pelo menos nunca ninguém vai pegar sua varinha, Ly... – Diz Gaya, que ainda não via a varinha na mão de Kelly.

- Sempre que quiser que outro veja a sua varinha, você saberá como fazer isso.

Kelly sorria, já novamente nos braços de Draco, pois já tava quase dormindo. Sr Olivaras coloca a varinha dela na caixa novamente e sorri, já que ele também conseguia ver.

- Agora... Minha vez não? - Dizia Nicole e Sr Olivaras olhou bem pra ela.

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Não é preciso escolher nenhuma, Srta Nicole. Por que a sua, já foi escolhida por você mesma há muitos anos atras. Como não lembras, não a reconhecerá.

- Eu não sou Gina Weasley.

- Sim, sim... Tome. - Ele entrega uma caixa fechada. - É essa. Tenho certeza.

- Certeza? E se não for.

- Experimente. Só segure ela.

Sem acreditar muito, Nicole segurou a varinha, e para alivio de todas a '_varinha_' a escolheu.

- Eu disse. Conheço cada varinha aqui feita, e a sua, era parecida com esta.

- Como assim?

- Algum dia, saberá a verdade... Algum dia...

* * *

><p>Logo todos vão ao hotel, após o termino das gravações. Draco colocava Kelly na cama e Nicole, que estava sozinha com ele, olhava desconcertada.<p>

- Me Perdoe... Não sei por que Paul não parou, vendo que Gaya passava mal e Ke tava adormecida.

- Não se desculpe...

- E seu jeito de falar, que era...

- Estava só atuando. Calma. – Começou vendo-a aflita.

- Mas... é que...

- Pareceu de verdade?

- Sim...

- Que bom.

- Mas... Isso não é certo. Sarah estava vendo e...

- O que?

- Ela não ... – Nicole não sabia se falava isso ou não. – Não conhece o pai. Alias, nem eu conheço.

Draco olhava para Nicole e sorriu discretamente, e por conta disto, achou uma forma boa para conversar sobre aquilo.

- Não conhece? – Começou. – Por que?

- Por que eu tenho falta de memória. Perdi minha memória há alguns anos atrás, depois que elas já eram nascidas, pelo que me disseram, mas eu não lembro de muita coisa. E Gaya disse que elas eram minhas filhas, e eu vejo a semelhança, as vezes, mas nem sei se são mesmo...

- Você não se lembra se elas são suas? – Isso Draco não sabia.

- Gaya me mostrou que elas eram sim, mas eu não lembro. Então isso eu não falo a elas. Mas o S... você, Draco, falando daquela forma, até parecia ser pai delas mesmo... E como eu...

- Não se preocupe, Nicole. Não me importaria de ser o pai delas...

- Eu sei, mas... – Nicole para bruscamente. – Como é que é?

Draco ri, e faz sinal de silencio. E sai do quarto de Kelly. Naquele quarto do hotel ficavam Kelly, Sarah e Nicole, apenas. Gaya ficava em outro quarto, com Mione e Mel. Draco em outro, sozinho.

Ele sai do quarto do hotel e ia pro dele. Nicole não sabia se o seguia, ou se ficava na sua.

"_Ele falou isso mesmo? Ele falou serio?"- Pensava. _Nicole era curiosa de mais e acabou seguindo ele.- Draco... Draco...

Ele que já tinha fechado a porta, sorriu. Tinha conseguido fazer ela cair no anzol.

- O que foi Nicole? – Dizia atrás da Porta, sem abri-la

- Abre, quero falar contigo...

- Sobre o que?

- Ora bolas, abre!

- Não vai se arrepender?

- Arrepender? Do que?

- Se eu abrir, é por que você quer dizer sim, pro que te disse...

Nicole parou. Até aquele segundo estava batendo na porta do quarto de Draco.

- Mas... Conversar... Sim, seria melhor conversarmos não?

- Não sou homem de conversa, Nicole. – Sorria. Sabia que poderia fazer com que ela se afastasse. – Pense no que lhe disse. Até amanha.

- M... – ela não bateu na porta novamente. – E.. .agora?

Ela cruzou os braços e desceu. Foi pro barzinho. Suspirava e ficava com a cabeça cheia.

* * *

><p>Após tempo, Fred já havia saído de St Mungus. Draco fazia questão de atazanar a paciência de Fred por conta do acidente, que até agora Fred não entendia como aconteceu...<p>

* * *

><p><em>- O que preciso falar contigo é serio.<em>

_- Estou ouvindo. - Dizia preocupado_

_Hermione estava mais afastada, observando enquanto ambos começavam a conversar._

_- A... Culpa... Foi... minha... - Começou Gaya reunindo toda coragem que tinha._

_- O que quer dizer? - Perguntou sem entende._

_- Dela não ter magia, a culpa é minha! Minha... essência .. afetou ela... mais do que o esperado... e... Ela pode ter perdido a magia e a memoria... pra sempre... Além... de poder morrer... Por conta disso._

_- Não é bem assim Ga... - Começava Mione e Fred se levantava._

_- **COMO É?!** - Fred Gritava o que assustou Mione e Gaya._

_- Fr... - Tentou falar Gaya, mas estava pálida. Fred estava a sua frente se debulhando._

_- Por que? Como isso foi acontecer?!_

_- Eu.. Não... Sei... Era ... Humana... Não... Sa..._

_- Ninguém sabia de você, nem de Gina, nem das minhas sobrinhas, nem de Mel._

_Fred começou ver que Gaya ficava branca, mas tinha o defeito de não parar até ter dito tudo o que pensava._

_- De repente sua historia se desenrolou e se entrelaçou a Gina e agora você me diz que sua essência pode ter causado a perda de magia de minha irmã?_

_Fred estava bem irritado. Gaya estava branca escutando aquilo. Parecia que só o corpo dela estava ali. Fred observava isso, mas estava irritado de mais para parar a boca._

_- Por que escondeu? Por que não confiou?_

_Fred começou a sentir a energia de Gaya. Aquilo começava ser bem imprudente... Mas ele estava de cabeça quente._

_- O que somos para você? Apenas pedaços de carne? Ou pessoas de sentimentos?_

_- **FRED**! -Ralha Mione._

_**- O QUE É?!**_

_- Para com isso! Não ta vendo que ela não est..._

_- Quieta Mione! Eu preciso falar!_

_- Fred! Deixa..._

_- **CALADA!**_

_- Ma... - Começava Gaya num fino de voz._

_- Gina pode morrer e nem para nos dizer o que realmente passaram enquanto fugiam você teve a coragem!_

_Parecia que Gaya não escutava mais._

_-Está me escutando, Gaya? Por que não quis confiar em nos?_

_- **FRED! JÁ CHEGA!** - Gritava Mione_

_- Já disse Mione! Calada! Eu não vou parar!_

_**- FRED! OLHA PRA SUA FRENTE!**_

_- Como é que eu posso confiar nela depois disso?_

_**- CHEGA FRED! ELA NÃO SA...**_

_- Depois de saber que ela vai ser o motivo que nossa irmã poderá morrer? **MIONE**! Pensa!_

_- **FRED! ME ESCUTA!**_

_- Como posso dizer que 'te amo', se ela mente e me esconde a verdade?_

_**- ELA NÃO MENTIU! ELA NÃO SABIA!**_

_- Que?_

_Fred olha pra Gaya entendendo a gravidade, mas tarde de mais._

_- **NÃÃÃAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!**_

_**- PROTEGO TOTALUM!**- Brande hermione segundos antes da explosão_

_**BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

_**- FREEEEEEEEEEEEEED! GAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

* * *

><p>Fred se lembrava bem, mas não sabia o que se passava na mente de Gaya antes de ter explodido. Sabia que foi cabeça dura, mas não tinha dito nada que fizesse Gaya se descontrolar daquele jeito. Sentia-se perdido... Sabia que tinha que fazer algo, mas não sabia bem o que. Acabou saindo de perto do local das gravações. Queria parar e pensar, mas seu peito ardia... Queria entender por que aquela explosão tinha acontecido.<p>

Por varias vezes ele passou a conversa em sua mente, mas não entendia onde tinha dito algo a mais que tinha feito explodir daquele jeito.

_"Faz tanto tempo que não tenho este sentimento de vazio, de perder algo..."_

Fred queria entender, mas nada o fazia entender direito... Ele queria voltar mais algo o impedia. Talvez fosse sua teimosia? Ele Não sabia. quando menos percebeu, havia ido pro lugar que não deveria, mas encontrou quem precisava ver.

* * *

><p>- Um Martine... – Disse Nicole, sentando na mesa do bar.<p>

"_O que eu faço? Ele... quer só noite de amor? Ou quer se casar comigo! Será que ele está tão dentro do papel de 'Gina e Draco' que ele está confundindo com a realidade?"_

E lá ficou, bebendo, até altas horas.

- Boa noite? – Falou uma voz atrás de Nicole e ela olhou pra ele e sorriu. – Posso acompanhá-la?

- Claro... Eu acho. Ela riu e ficou bebendo com ele...

Gaya, por outro lado, colocava Mel e Sarah pra dormir, achando que Nicole estaria no seu quarto, logo saiu. Precisava conversar com Mione.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Link da foto abaixo eu tive que dar espaço, mas procure no google: <strong>_

_**"arte by lelis varinhas harry Potter" **_

_**(é uma das fotos que tem 6 varinhas junta foto se não me engano quando procurarem). Então, d**__**e acordo com a foto:**_

_**A**__** 1º, da esquerda para a direita, é a varinha da Sarah. **_

_**A 3º, da esquerda para a direita, é a varinha da Gaya. **_

_**A 4º, da esquerda para a direita, é a varinha da Kelly. **_

_**A 6º, da esquerda para a direita, é a varinha da Mel**_


	9. Tomada 6: Armações

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

><p>-<em> Mel... Mel...<em> – Ta dormindo? – Começava a falar Sarah, que estava ainda acordada.

_- To..._ – respondeu Mel sonolenta.

Ambas haviam sido trazidas dormindo, mas parecia que Sarah havia acordado mais _'cedo'_.

_- Sah, vai dormir... To cansada..._

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

_- Já fez..._

- Você tava mesmo com medo do papai?

_- ..._

- Mel?

_- Não... Não tava. Tava atuando..._

- Mel...

_- Que?_

- Verdade?

_- Sah, entre no meu sonho e você vai ver. Eu tava atuando. Mamãe também perguntou, mas eu fiz aquilo de propósito..._

- Por quê?

_- Achei que por ser a que é sedenta pela essência, ele me 'colocaria' mais medo... E de certa forma, sei que seu pai não gosta muito de mim... Da pra notar isso..._

- Eu sei, mas tenho que admitir que quase cai na atuação. Parecia de verdade.

_- Bom, na vez que eu balancei a varinha pequena, aquela realmente foi de verdade... _

Sarah e sorriu. Ambas voltaram a ficar caladas, mas Sarah não conseguiu dormir por completo, saindo do quarto de mansinho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dia seguinte...<strong>_

Todos acordaram... Gaya adentrou o quarto de Nicky e não a viu lá. Estava tão cansada e confusa que conversar com Mione era primordial... Apesar da conversa não ter sido tão demorada, pois sempre parecia que Mione já tinha todas as respostas, e realmente ela parecia uma livraria ambulante. Mas Gaya ainda estava irritada pelo sonho que teve a noite...

* * *

><p><em>- O que preciso falar contigo é serio.<em>

_- Estou ouvindo. - Dizia preocupado_

_Hermione estava mais afastada, observando enquanto ambos começavam a conversar._

_- A... Culpa... Foi... minha... - Começou Gaya reunindo toda coragem que tinha._

_- O que quer dizer? - Perguntou sem entende._

_- Dela não ter magia, a culpa é minha! Minha... essência .. afetou ela... mais do que o esperado... e... Ela pode ter perdido a magia e a memoria... pra sempre... Além... de poder morrer... Por conta disso._

_- Não é bem assim Ga... - Começava Mione e Fred se levantava._

_- **COMO É?!** - Fred Gritava o que assustou Mione e Gaya._

_- Fr... - Tentou falar Gaya, mas estava pálida. Fred estava a sua frente se debulhando._

_- Por que? Como isso foi acontecer?!_

_- Eu.. Não... Sei... Era ... Humana... Não... Sa..._

_- Ninguém sabia de você, nem de Gina, nem das minhas sobrinhas, nem de Mel. _

_"Mal agouro! Você é azarada!"_

_- De repente sua historia se desenrolou e se entrelaçou a Gina e agora você me diz que sua essência pode ter causado a perda de magia de minha irma?_

_Fred estava bem irritado. Gaya estava branca escutando aquilo. Parecia que só o corpo dela estava ali. Fred observava isso, mas estava irritado de mais para parar a boca._

_"Aberração"_

_ Esta era a palavra que Gaya escutava em sua mente. _

__"Sua feiura, sua fala! Tudo em você dá nojo!" __

**_- O que somos para você? Apenas pedaços de carne? Ou pessoas de sentimentos?_**

_- **FRED**! -Ralha Mione._

_Varias vozes vinham na cabeça de Gaya. E imagens de varias pessoas lhe apareciam como se estivessem ao lado de Fred._

_"Sua aberração!"_

_" É por isso que todos morrem ao seu redor!"_

**_- Por que escondeu? Por que não confiou?_**

_"Você deveria morrer!"_

_"Aberrações como você deveriam sair do colégio!"_

_"Feiona! Ninguém nunca vai te querer!"_

_- Ma..._

**_- Gina pode morrer e nem para nos dizer o que realmente passaram enquanto fugiam você teve a coragem!_**

_"Mentirosa! Feia!"_

_"Aberração! Sai de perto de nos!"_

_"Não queremos aberrações como você por perto!"_

_"Agourenta!"_

**_- Por que não quis confiar em nos?_**

_"Aberração! Feia! Horrorosa! Sai de nosso prédio!"_

_"Sai de nossa escola, Aberração!"_

_"Sai de nosso trabalho, Feiosa!"_

_- **FRED! JÁ CHEGA!** - Gritava Mione_

_"Você não confia em ninguém ! Ninguém pode confiar em uma agourenta como você! Agourenta! Troço ruim!"_

_**-_ Como é que eu posso confiar nela depois disso?_**_

_"Gaya... Eu tenho medo ás vezes, quando você se irrita! Coisas estranhas acontecem. Você está me escondendo algo?"_

_"Ela acredita em duendes! **HAHAHAHAHA** É muito ridícula ela!"_

_"Acredita em trevo de 4 folhas? Azarada como você tem que ter uma casa cheia de trevos! **HAHAHA**"_

_ - Depois de saber que ela vai ser o motivo que nossa irmã poderá morrer? **MIONE**! Pensa!_

_- **FRED! ME ESCUTA!**_

_"Sempre soube que você era muito introvertida! Uma aberração como você, como casou?"_

_"Ela pagou pra casarem com ela!"_

_- Como posso dizer que 'te amo', se ela mente e me esconde a verdade?_

_"Morra!"_

_"Agourenta!"_

_"Aberração!"_

_"Ninguém lhe quer por perto!"_

_"Aberração!"_

_"Feiosa!"_

**__- Que?__**

_"Morra sozinha!"_

_- **NÃÃÃAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!**_

_**- PROTEGO TOTALUM!**- Brande hermione segundos antes da explosão_

_**BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

_**- FREEEEEEEEEEEEEED! GAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

* * *

><p>Gaya entrou no quarto das meninas, e também não viu Sarah lá, as outras dormiam tranquilamente. Tentava tirar aquilo da cabeça. Só pensar já fazia suas emoções borbulharem.<p>

"_Ue, cadê Nicky e a Sah?"_ – Pensava Gaya

Sabia que ambas acordavam juntas, quase, mas logo Kelly e Mel também acordavam... Mas Kelly ainda se encontrava em um sono pesado e Mel também. E ainda não era a hora que acordariam, por isso estava estranhando. Deixou o quarto e foi atrás de Malfoy.

- **Malfoy**? – Batia na porta. – **Malfoy**!

_- Que é!_ – Respondia um Draco muito mal humorado mexendo na porta.

- Nicky ta contigo?

- Se tivesse, acha mesmo que eu iria falar algo?

Gaya bufa. Não passa nem dois minutos, Malfoy abre a porta, se Gaya não tivesse tão irritada, ela poderia até pensar em perder o fôlego, vendo como Malfoy estava vestido: uma calça, apenas, toda negra, seu tórax todo descoberto, mostrando um corpo em perfeito que a cara dele não era das melhores. Malfoy estava mal humorado, odiava também ser acordado.

- **_Fala_**... - Dizia em seu tom arrastado.

_- Ela está ou não?_

Ele da passagem pra ela entrar, e a mesma o faz, procurando Nicky. Nada.

- O que você fez com ela ontem a noite!?

- Eu?! Nada ué.

- Eu sei que ela tava conversando contigo. Que você levou Kelly no colo e foram conversando...

- Sim, fui, mas depois vim pro meu quarto e creio que ela foi pro dela.

- O que você falou a ela!?

- E por que eu _tenho_ que falar **algo** a ela e depois ela _sumir_!

- ... – Gaya só fez olhar incisiva pros olhos dele e ele bufa.

- Disse que quero ser o pai das meninas e que se ela quisesse, pensasse bem no assunto, por que se eu abrisse a porta, eu iria aceitar como um sim. Depois ela parou de bater e creio que foi pro quarto dela...

Gaya bufa irritada.

_- Só isso...?_

- ... – Era a vez de Malfoy olhar incisivo pra Gaya e a mesma bufar.

- Que bom... Então... Vou ver se ela está na mesa de café. Não sei. Também tenho que achar Sarah. Ela sumiu também.

- Ela não ta no quarto?

_- Se tivesse eu tinha vindo aqui?_

Ambos se estranharam. Estavam se espetando no inicio da manhã. Era cinco e meia da manhã. E logo começaria as gravações novamente.

- Vou me arrumar e procurá-la. - Disse depois de alguns segundos.

- Ok. Vou avisar os outros. - Faloy Gaya e virou-lhe as costas.

Gaya ainda vai ao quarto dos garotos, que ficam alarmados, já que Nicky não estava em nenhum lugar, e Sarah parecia também ter desaparecido. Logo Gaya e Malfoy descem e vão procurar, mas nada acham.

- Ah, senhorita Ayshila... – Diz um dos recepcionistas do hotel. Eles estavam em um hotel trouxa. – Sua irmã deixou um bilhete comigo.

Gaya pega o bilhete.

_**Gaya,**_

_**Desculpa o susto, mas hoje ficarei o dia longe. Sarah está comigo. Não precisam me procurar, estou bem. Estou com um amigo meu, de anos atrás, de depois do acidente. Realmente peça pro Paul hoje gravar as cenas em que eu e a Sah não iremos aparecer. É um compromisso serio que tenho.**_

_**Ligo na hora do almoço.**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**Nicole.**_

- _Amigo_? – Indagam Malfoy e Gaya ao mesmo tempo.

- Que _amigo_?

- Você viu com quem ela saia? – Perguntou Gaya pro recepcionista.

- Desculpe-me, só o menino da noite, que trocou agora de turno comigo, me avisou. Não me disse mais nada.

Gaya olhou pra Malfoy com um olhar realmente que não estava gostando de nada disso.

- Amigo? – Começou Mione. - _Quem_?

- Ai é que tá... – Começa Gaya. – Nicky não tem nenhum amigo que eu saiba.

- Sah também sairia com desconhecidos? – Diz Jorge.

- Só se fizesse parte de algum plano dela. – Completa Gaya.

Mel olha para Kelly e a mesma da um pequeno sorriso, que Mione percebe.

- Que foi Kelly?

- Hum? Nada... – Diz tentando disfarçar.

- _Kelly_... – Começa Malfoy. A mesma olha pra cara do pai, mas depois desvia o olhar. – O que está escondendo?

- _Nada_... – Falou novamente, mas tava na cara que ela mentia. – Não é preciso se preocupar. Se tivesse acontecido mesmo algo, Sah teria já me avisado...

- E por que _parece_ que está mentindo? – Continua Malfoy.

Kelly coça a cabeça... Olha pros lados, como se procurasse algo pra escapar do interrogatório. Ela realmente não era boa em mentir, como Sarah era.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. Licença.

- Não, doninha... – Começa Gaya tentando segurar à pequena, mas ela pareceu mais ágil e se debandou pro banheiro se trancando. Mel acabou correndo também, ficando trancada dentro do mesmo com Kelly. – Kelly! Mel! Abram já aqui!

_"Bora! Me ajuda a empurrar as coisas aqui, pra eles e fácil arrombarem a porta!" – _Pensa Kelly e Mel a ajuda prontamente. Eles tentam abrir, mas a porta estava com impedimento e não abria.

"Ke! _Desce daí! Tá doida?"_

_"Não... Eu tenho que sair daqui... Urgente! Eu não sei mentir e você sabe bem disso"_

_"O que houve?"_

Kelly explica a Mel, que depois de entender começa a ajudar a Kelly a fugir pela janela. O único problema era que estavam no décimo primeiro andar do prédio.

"Vou Descer pelo cano!"

"Literalmente, né? Keh, tamos no decimo primeiro andar! É alto de mais!"

"é o unico Jeito!"

Enquanto Kelly se enfiava janela a fora, Malfoy entra aparatando, e pelo susto, Kelly acaba caindo do lado de fora, mas se segurando no parapeito!

- **KELLY**! – Grita ele e corre pra janela pra segurar a mesma. **- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO!**

Mione vai pro lado de fora e vê a situação, Kelly tentava escapar, realmente, andando pelas bordas do prédio, em tempo de cair do andar, mas a mesma não se intimidou com a altura e começou a se mover para o outro lado.

_**- Kelly! Volta já aqui!**_ – Grita Gaya vendo isso. – Façam algo! Se ela cair...

- Calma! – Diz Jorge. – Vou lá.

- Como!? Voando! Estamos em um hotel trouxa! – Começa Mione.

Harry, que tinha sido chamado, corre pro outro quarto, já que todos os quartos tinham sido alugados para eles. Por pouco ele não agarra a pequena fujona.

Malfoy saia de dentro com outro _crack_, levando Mel para o cômodo com Gaya.

- Segura ela, antes que ela também faça besteira. – E sai correndo para outro local. Tentando raciocinar, mas, a experiência como pai era pouca. Nunca achou que sua filha pudesse fazer nenhuma besteira, piorou este tipo de traquinagem. Mas tentou pensar como a pequena.

Quando menos perceberam, Kelly já tinha sumido da vista deles. Procuraram por todo andar... Ela não estava lá. Desceram alguns andares, e ela não estava lá. E começaram a procurar. Gaya se tremia de medo dela ter caído e ninguém ter visto. Logo todos saem e Mel fica no quarto trancada, para Mel não fugir. E a mesma estava muito calma.

_"Você vai matar todo mundo do coração, sabia?"_

Kelly aparecia do outro lado. Tinha conseguido fazer a volta.

_" Eles não podem me achar hoje. Não até mamãe e ele terem conversado..."_

_"Agora temos que sair daqui."_

_" E como você quer sumir do nada?"_

_" Já tenho o plano."_

Kelly acabou saindo do hotel com Mel, ambas,graças às camareiras dos quartos. Quando Gaya voltou ao quarto com os outros, Mel já não estava. Gaya bufou de raiva. Malfoy vendo que Mel não estava no quarto quase quebrou a porta.

- Por acaso vocês formaram essas meninas onde? Na escola para fujões? - Começa Draco.

- Não reclama Malfoy. Elas pensam igual, se completam e sabem como fazer as coisas sem serem achadas.

- Como ela conseguiu dar a volta no prédio, _**E**_ desaparecer? – começa Harry. – Nem minha filha faz essas coisas!

- Acreditem, elas fazem pior... – Gaya se odiava por que deveria ter percebido que era armação de Kelly e todos caíram. – Seja o que elas estão escondendo pra desaparecerem assim, é traquinagem! Eu as conheço o suficiente pra saber que elas... As três... Vão apontar!

- As gravações de hoje estão canceladas. Vamos atrás das quatro, e do amigo misterioso! - Diz Paul.

Todos concordam e se arrumam para começar a busca.

* * *

><p>Nicky acorda em um outro quarto, e olha para os lados. Sua cabeça latejava, tinha bebido todas.<p>

- Acordou? – Diz o rapaz e ela sorri.

_- Acho que sim..._

- Toma, bebe isso, vai se sentir melhor.

_- Onde estamos?_- Dizia com a voz sonolenta.

- Bem longe do seu hotel, e deles. Precisava conversar contigo sem eles.

_- Precisava trazer Sarah contigo?_

- Ele não me trouxe, mãe, eu vim por que quis.

_- Eu te conheço, Sah..._

- É serio. Afinal, não posso negar ajuda quando a pessoa implora tanto com ele implorou, quando a senhora tava dormindo.

_- E o que você fazia acordada, aquela hora?_

- Não conseguia dormir. Estava inquieta com algo. Ainda bem que não dormi e fui atrás da senhora. Imaginou se não fosse?

- E a Ke? – pergunta o estranho.

- Já avisei a ela. Espero que ela me encontre mais tarde no ponto que disse.

_- Isso parece um rapto, sabia?_

Ele começa a rir e se senta na cama.

- Se fosse, estaria amarrada, e eu estaria enfiando mais bebida goela a baixo para você não sair daqui.

E ele ri, se deitando na cama, e Sarah se escorava nele.

_- Mas por que tudo isso mesmo?_ – Começa Nicky tomando um café bem forte.

- Realmente preciso que você me conte mais sobre ela.

_- E você acha que eu vou me lembrar?_

- Vai sim... Seria meio difícil você não lembrar.

_- To falando do que conversamos ontem._

- Ah... Disso eu te lembro. Mas agora não, você passou a noite bebendo, depois de escutar o que escutou do Draco. Agora, descansa. Sarah está me ajudando nesta tarefa...

_- Como, não sei..._

- Deixa comigo, mamãe. Deixa comigo. Vá dormir.

Nicole acaba rindo. O sono batia nela e logo ela deitava na cama, dormindo. O desconhecido sorria para ela, tirando umas mechas do cabelo dela do rosto dela, e a cobrindo novamente.

- Espero que funcione...

- Se Dumbledore disse que funcionaria, acho que vai funcionar.

- Espero...

* * *

><p>Meio dia...<p>

_- Já disse... estou bem..._

- Mas – começava Gaya – Quem é ele?

- É _Carlos_. Ele é o pai de um dos amigos de Sarah. - Dizia, e Gaya desconfiou.

- Você não sabe mentir, nicky.

- É tia – Dizia Sarah pegando o telefone da mão da mãe – Tem nada que procurar não. Carlos tá com uns problemas e eu insisti que mamãe me ajudasse. Kelly e Mel estão aqui.

- É sim, Tia/mãe! – Gritam Mel e Kelly

- E por que Keh mentiu pela manhã! – Começa Gaya. Foi a vez de Kelly puxar o telefone

- Por que eu não sabia de nada, e vocês estavam me forçando a falar algo que eu não sabia!

- _Keeeeelly_! – começou Gaya, a voz demonstrando que ela não acreditava.

- ... É verdade! – Tentou. Sah já puxava o telefone da mão de Kelly que poderia abrir a boca por não saber mentir.

-Tia, já disse, não é preciso se preocupar! Estamos bem e vamos ajudar o tio Carlos no problema que ele esta tento. Voltamos amanha! Te prometo!

Desta vez foi à vez de Malfoy arrancar o telefone da mão de Gaya

- Quem é Carlos!

- P... Draco? – Começou Sarah, mas quase falhou. Já estava se acostumando a chamar o Draco de Pai.

Nicky notou aquilo e arrancou o telefone das mãos de Sarah.

_- Ele não é seu pai, Sah!_ – Ralhou e Draco escutou, mesmo Nicole tendo falado baixo. Aquilo deixou um Malfoy realmente puto. – Já disse, não precisam se preocupar comigo

- É assim que você vai me responder, Nicole? – Começou Draco enfezado. Gaya tentou arrancar o telefone da mão de Draco, mas ele estava em tal forma de olhar mortal a ela que ela travou. – Está dizendo n...

- Não, Malfoy... Sim, estou dizendo não pra sua besteira! Eu não decidi. E foi bom Carlos ter aparecido, pelo menos me distraio e penso direito sobre o que me disse...

- Você já está pensando...

- Deixa de ciúmes, que não sou sua ex-esposa que morreu! Eu pareço com ela, apenas.

- ... – se Draco não soubesse o que significava um '_tapa_' na cara de palavras, ele acabou de descobrir... – Não estou lhe com..

- Está Malfoy. Está. Já te disse. Estou confusa. É difícil isso. Não gosto de me envolver com ninguém, pior ainda com alguém que está atuando comigo...

Malfoy estava ficando mais vermelho de ódio, se isso era possível. Jorge pode arrancar o telefone da mão dele e falar com Nicky, já que Malfoy estava travado.

- Por que isso?

- Jorge?

- Sim...

- Ahhh Graças a Deus que pegou no telefone! Queria falar contigo mesmo...

- Comigo? Sim, fala. Hum... Sim... Sei. Ah tá... Sim, sim, entendi. Pode deixar. Não se preocupe, minha boca é um tumulo. Pode deixar maninha... Ta, ta, força do habito, desculpa Nicky. Ok, divirtam-se...

Malfoy estava a ponto de chutar Jorge e tentar pegar o telefone, mas Jorge foi mais rápido e desligou

- Resolvido. Paul seria mais interessante que você fizesse as cenas que as pequenas não aparecem, nem a Nicole. Gaya e Malfoy tem uma cena não?

- A cena que eles quase se matam? Sim, tem. – Diz Paul sem entender.

- Eu não vou fazer. – começou Draco – Se eu fizer é capaz de matá-la de verdade.

- Com medo, Malfoy? – Começou Gaya que estava há muito tempo querendo está cena. Melhor momento que este nunca mais teria.

- Não pense que eu sou _bonzinho_ para querer te poupar de _problemas_.

- Pois vem pra cima... Se tem coragem – Desafia Gaya. Ambos estavam em pé de guerra novamente.

- Chega vocês dois! – Começa Harry se metendo no meio e Mione também

- Vocês estão com a cabeça quente! Fazer esta cena agora é só pra ambos morrerem de verdade!

- Deixaria a cena mais verdadeira. E eles poderiam usar tudo o que tem – Começa Paul – Vamos então!

- _**TA LOUCO**_? – Grita Mione e Harry

- Bora... – Draco da um sorriso de desdém, Gaya não ficava para traz. Os olhos de Draco era um cinza profundo.

- Prepare-se para apanhar, Malfoy!

- Como se uma ex-trouxa-mestiça me colocasse medo...

- Ainda prefiro ser mestiça do que ser uma completa idiota como você, Malfoy...

- Chega! – Diz Mione. – Gaya! Controle-se! O mesmo vale pra você Malfoy!

Gaya estava com a magia aflorada. Ainda não conseguia segurar, mas sem Nicole ali, ela podia explodir sem ter medo de afetar a irmã.

"_Acho que a hora melhor das meninas agirem vai ser agora... Mas eles tinham que por toda a raiva pra fora?"_ bufa Jorge pensando.

* * *

><p>- Então, vamos fazer mesmo isso? – Começa Mel<p>

- É claro! Mal posso ver a cara de minha irmã depois disso... Ela vai odiar, mas pelo menos, eu sei que no fundo ela vai gostar. – Diz Nicky animada.

- Mas e você, mamãe? O que vai fazer em relação a Draco?

- Não sei... Não quero saber... E tenho raiva de quem tentar me apressar! Nunca pensei em me casar com ninguém, piorar namorar.

- Mas quis curtir. – Diz Sah.

Nicky fica vermelha.

- Curtir ou não, não pensei que ele queria algo serio.

- Mas...

- Sem mais, Sah! Não quero saber realmente! Não agora. Vamos nos concentrar nisso depois?

- Ta bom... – Bufa Sarah. Logo batem na porta.

- Cheguei... – Diz a voz abafada de Jorge. Mel vai abrir. – Nossa, vocês quiseram se esconder mesmo!

- Foi seguido?

- Não.

- Ótimo, então, Vou indo. – Diz o estranho.

- Só uma coisa – Começa Jorge. – Malfoy e Gaya se pegaram.

- _Como é?_ – Todos exclamam.

- Calma. É do filme, mas parece que ambos estavam mais... Raivosos, digamos assim, e bom, um jogou a raiva em cima do outro.

- Tão vivos? – começa Sarah apavorada, Kelly e Mel acompanharam o olhar de Sarah.

- Tão. Draco está bem quebrado no quarto do hotel, mas satisfeito da briga. Gaya também parece que tirou um peso das costas, depois de se pegar com Malfoy. A cena da briga ficou tão perfeita, que Paul disse que seria a cena do filme mais... _Interessante_.

- Pra que eles brigaram de verdade? – Começa Nicky.

- Ótima hora pra por o plano em ação, não acham? – Começa Sarah tentando mudar o assunto que Nicole tinha levantado.

- Não sei. Gaya deve estar ainda impolvorosa. Se ela descobrir, é capaz de matar nos 6.

- Talvez por conta disso a senhora vá conversar com Draco, e se acertam também! – manda Sarah. Nicky fica novamente vermelha e fecha a boca.

Jorge fala mais o que aconteceu, desde quando se separaram e todos suspiram.

- Bom, vou indo. Agora que já sei o que houve estes dias, fica mais fácil.

- Vê se não põe tudo a perder... De novo.

- Não... Obrigado Jorge. Uma vez tá bom de mais.

- Boa sorte Tio Fred! – Fala Kelly e Sah ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou precisar.

Diz Fred e sai do quarto que estavam. Mais a frente aparata próximo ao hotel onde todos estavam.

- Agora, Mamãe, vamos? Draco deve estar precisando de cuidados...

- Quer parar com isso Sarah! Nossa! É a primeira vez que vejo você basicamente me jogar pra cima de um homem!

- Tudo tem a primeira vez, não acha? – Começava com um sorriso maroto - Ele eu aprovo!

- Eu não sei se bato palmas, ou se me zango. – Diz Nicky.

- Bate palmas, por que se você se zangar, será dois gastos de energia à toa. Se zangar e deixar de ficar zangada. Agora borá. Draco precisa de ajuda, e se ele ver a senhora, pode ser que melhore mais rápido.

Nicole suspira, cansada. Sabia que sua filha não iria mudar de assunto tão cedo...


	10. Entre lembranças e lágrimas-Take 4 Off s

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

><p>- Ai... Ai... – Começava Draco deitado na cama, enquanto Madame Pomfrey o ajudava a curar. Eram cortes feios e profundos. – Maldita... Ai... Cuidado ai! – Reclamava.<p>

Madame Pomfrey depois de curar uma boa parte para e guarda os materiais, e começa a enrolar gazes.

- O que está faz... – Mas Draco para no meio da pergunta quando vê Nicole na porta.

- Está bem?

Sua cara era de alguém que queria pular em cima de outro e matar.

- Pareço bem? – Diz em seu tom azedo. – Dá para esperar lá fora pra ela terminar? – Diz a Nicole.

- Ah. Desculpa o incomodo. – Diz Nicole saindo.

- Espera. – Diz Madame Pomfrey sorrindo. - Já acabei. - E se levanta, dando tempo de Draco balbuciar apenas alguma coisa.

Nicole que ia sair, foi mais lenta que a enfermeira, que saiu e aparentemente trancou a porta.

_"Ela tinha que trancar?"_ – Começou vendo a porta fechada a sua frente.

- Vai ficar ai por quanto tempo? – Resmunga Draco tentando se sentar.

Nicole suspira e vai até a porta do quarto de Draco.

- Andou em briga com minha irmã?

- Cena de luta foi mais real do que deveria ter sido. Ambos estávamos de cabeça quente...

- Homem não deveria bater em mulher.

- No mundo bruxo, se a mulher merecer, sim, se bate. Ela mereceu. E tava no script. Mas ela é boa de luta, tenho que reconhecer... _Ai_...

Nicole vai próxima a ele e ajuda-o a sentar, deixando-o confortável.

- A medica tinha que sair e fechar a porta?

- Eu que pedi.

_- Devia ter imaginado..._ -Diz Nicole pondo a mão na cabeça.

- Teve uma tarde animada, com seu... "_Amigo_"? – Diz em um tom bem azedo.

Nicole ri

- Ciúmes?

- Deveria ter?

- Bom, em se tratando de quem era... Não. Não deveria.

- E quem era?

- Alguém...- Drago rosna e Nicole ri.

- Não somos nada um do outro, não sei pra que todo este protecionismo, Draco.

- Não somos ainda.

- Não somos, nem nunca seriamos. - Isso pegou Draco desprevenido. - Não dá certo. Tenho filhas e não tenho tempo para '_coisas de casais'_.

Algo no interior dele dizia _"ela ta mentindo"_, e uma vozinha na cabeça dele dizia _"Estupido, pra que ter procurado durante anos, pra ser dispensado?"_

- _Weasley_... – Disse no seu ápice de fúria. Nicole olhou pra ele. Estava começando a se acostumar de ser chamada assim. – _Quando_ chegou a este ponto? Depois que saiu com este cara? Ou ontem à noite?

- Ontem a noite foi quando eu o encontrei. E... Bom... Meu coração está mais balançado do que nunca.

Draco ficou branco. Seus olhos se estreitaram, estavam cinza. Nicole olhou tudo aquilo, observava todas as expressões de Draco, como se analisasse.

- Quem é este... _Infeliz_? Algum namorado seu?

- Não, não. Apenas um '_amigo'_ mesmo.

- Vocês passaram a noite juntos?

- Deus! Não! Claro que não... Se bem... – Para ela no meio da frase e põe o dedo indicador nos lábios como se pensasse.

- Se bem que, _o que_? – Draco falava com uma voz mortífera que em outra ocasião, deixaria Nicole com medo, mas estranhamente, ela estava se divertindo com aquilo.

- Se bem que bebemos a noite quase toda e eu não me lembro de boa parte dela. –Disse pondo um final pra angustia de Draco.

Draco estava a ponto de sair correndo atrás do infeliz. Quem era ele que ousou tocar em um fio de cabelo de Gina?

- Também acordei deitada na cama com ele. – Disse.

A cada palavra o estomago de Draco afundava ainda mais.

_- Quem... É... Este... Infeliz?_

- Só se você me responder a umas perguntas antes...

Draco não estava brincando, ele, num brusco de energia súbita, ignorando a dor das feridas e da quase costela quebrada, puxou Nicky pra cama e ficou em cima dela, trancando ela na cama, e olhando com um olhar, que realmente em qualquer situação era bem mortal. Qualquer um que olhasse pra ele, sim, teria medo.

Apesar de que não era este o efeito que Nicole estava tendo para com o olhar de Draco neste exato momento. Ela estava ficando vermelha...

_- Quem é este infeliz? Por que ele vai morrer hoje..._

- Boa sorte, eu não vou dizer... Se você não me responder.

_- O que?_ – Dizia bastante bravo. Era visto que seus olhos, mesmo cinzentos, estavam brilhando em fúria e em tristeza.

- Por que eu? E seja sensato ao escolher as palavras.

Aquilo travou Draco. Nunca ele parou pra pensar, sobre o por que daquilo ter acontecido. Por que ele ter escolhido Virginia.

Em meio aos devaneios, sua mente se voltou a seu sétimo ano. Ano que realmente, a pequena Weasley estava começando a fazer a cabeça de Malfoy mais fortemente.

- Não sei. Apenas aconteceu. – Disse por fim a Nicole que olhava para os olhos dele. – Não sou meloso como acha que sou. Sou realista. Não faço ideia de como, quando ou por que este sentimento aconteceu, mesmo por que, não nos dávamos muito bem, e você me odiava, assim como toda sua família.

_- Dávamos?_

- Chega de mentir. Sim, eu lhe conheço a bem mais tempo que você possa imaginar. Talvez bem mais tempo do que este seu '_amigo'_.

- Ora, não vamos começar...

- Você tem um sinal no seu seio esquerdo. Parece a marca de uma pequena estrela. Não sei quanto tempo você tem esta marca. E um pequeno corte perto da virilha, do seu lado esquerdo.

Nicole olhou pra cara de Draco como quem não acreditava.

- Como sabe?

- Você esqueceu-se do seu passado, mas seu passado não se esqueceu de você. – Disse por fim, em cima dela. A poção começava a fazer efeito e ele começava a ficar tonto. Estava suando um pouco.

Nicole nunca havia tido relações com ninguém que pudesse ter visto todo seu corpo de forma verdadeira. Não que ela se lembrasse. Mas sim, era verdade aquelas duas marcas que ela tinha. E seria impossível alguém ver-las.

- Como...?

- Será que você poderia parar... De por tanto empecilho? Você... Mesmo não se lembra de quem é o pai delas... Poderia o pai delas... Não saber quem elas são?

- Mas... _Como_?

- Não pergunte. Sinta.

Malfoy a cada segundo caia, deitando em cima do corpo de Nicole. Ela sabia que ele estava desmaiando, talvez por conta das dores, talvez por conta dos remédios, mas apesar de tudo ela não se moveu.

Ele acabou apagando, de uma vez, descansando no lado direito de Nicole e o coração dela bombou de tal forma que parecia que ia sair do peito.

Lá estava, Malfoy, deitado por cima do corpo de Nicole. O perfume dele, o desenho do corpo dele, o peso do corpo dele. Tudo aquilo parecia ser conhecido de Nicole.

Flash fortes vinham em sua cabeça...

_- Eu vou pegar uma corda... Gina cuide do Malfoy, eu não demoro!_

Flash que ela não fazia ideia do que eram, mas sabia que era ela... E Draco... E mais alguém em uma floresta. Feixe de luzes, e um monstro... Um barranco...

Draco machucado em cima dela, sem poder se mover...

_- Seu burro, será que você não desiste?_

_- Acho que não..._

Sim, a cena estava entrecortada. Mas uma dor latejante vinha na cabeça de Nicole.

_- Esqueci que você seria Medibruxa. Obrigado. Está bem melhor. Agora se me permite..._

_- Malf..._

Um beijo... Nicole conseguia se lembrar dos lábios de Draco colados aos seus... E a cena parecia não parar... Sim, Ela se lembrava agora...

Era ele...

Nicole olhou para ele, que estava com o rosto a centímetros do seu, sentindo o cheiro suave do corpo de Malfoy, mesmo aquele suor não dava um cheiro estranho, mas um perfume agradável.

Estava vermelha. A situação seria cômica, se não fosse embaraçosa. Nicole arrumou a cabeça de Draco, fazendo com que ele se virasse para o pescoço dela, e então ela pode sentir o hálito dele. O cheiro do hálito quente dele... Draco suava em cima de Nicky, e seu rosto estava marcado por dor ainda assim era suave e belo... Ela tocou os cabelos dele, procurando sentir o quão macio eram.

Embriagada por conta das lembranças, Nicole ria... Apesar da dor latente em sua cabeça, Nicole sorria. Tinha se lembrado de Draco... Pelo menos um pouco...

Estava com vontade de beijá-lo, '_mas seria uma covardia'_, pensou ela. Acabou apenas arrumando-o na cama, ajeitando-o e ficando deitado do lado dele. Olhando-o.

_"Tudo me é familiar. Todos me são familiares. Mas por mais que eu tente. Não lembro. Estes flashs vêm e vão, mas quando... vão, não ficam... Foi o primeiro... Que ficou..."_

Ela pós a mão no cabelo dele, fazendo carinho ficou olhando pro teto. Instintivamente ele acabou se arrumando, e ficando abraçado a ela. Ela riu, e ficou deitada daquela forma, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. O Flash da memória que lhe veio foi forte, ela tentava forçar. Queria saber mais de verdade. Tentava forçar a mente, procurando mais flashs.

Mas vinha um branco em sua mente e uma dor aguda, que ia crescendo até se tornar insuportável.

Esta dor foi a que a fez apagar, ao lado dele.

* * *

><p>- <em>Ai...ai... Pelo... menos.. .Ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de querer pegar briga comigo...<em> – Dizia sendo posta na cama e Mione já começava a fazer seu trabalho como medica. - **AIIIIIIIIIIIIII** _Mione!_

- Quieta Gaya! Isso foi bem feito! Quem manda ir brigar com um bruxo adulto que conhece os feitiços? – Dizia ainda tocando na perna de Gaya arrumando-a.

_- Ah, mas ele saiu quebrado! **AIIII** Mione! Manera!_ – Dizia depois de Mione ter torcido o pé dela que estava torto pro local normal, chorava feito criança.

- Ele só saiu quebrado por conta da sua magia... Não se gabe! Se fosse por você mesma, quem tinha se ferrado e muito seria só você!

_- Eu queria acertar contas assim com aquele..._

- _Gaya_! – Retalha Mione - Não fale besteira pra depois se arrepender!

_- Mas é verdade! Mione! Você viu o estrago que ele fez._

- Se não fosse por _ele_, sua magia não estava tão forte!

_- Se não fosse por ele não teria posto a vida de todos em perigo naquele trem!_

- Se não fosse por _ele_, estaria em **AZKABAN**! Agora _calada_! – Mione põe um dos ossos da perna que tava deslocado, no lugar fazendo um barulho enorme.

**- AHHH!**

- Quem manda não conseguir beber as poções e ficar boa! Tem que ir na marra! Antes que sua cura rápida te cure de forma errada!

- Já, já viro _Wolverine_! Se aparecer garras nas minhas mãos não será mera coincidência! Que é isso? _O que mais tem sobre minha espécie existe que eu não sei?_

- Para de drama! Que horror... Assim só será pior pra você. – Dizia quase quebrando a parte do osso perto do joelho que tava se curando de forma errada.

**- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

- Pronto! Agora bebe... – Dizia dando a Gaya um copo.

- Que é isso?

- Se demorar mais, vai ter que passar por outra seção tortura! E não cuspa nada!

Não gostando do tom, Gaya toma, e a ânsia de querer cuspir tudo para fora foi forte, mas ela segurou e bebeu tudo, mas sentiu como se ficasse anestesiada...

- Você vai ficar meio sonolenta, mas não vai dormir. É só pra não sentir toda a dor da próxima poção...

_- Parece..._ - Dizia ficando meio embriagada. - _Fel com vodka!_

- Nem tudo que é bom vai ter gosto bom... Agora toma este. Vai ter que tomar de duas em duas horas. Só assim Gina não vai notar o problema todo... – Gaya toma e sente o gosto amargo lhe rasgando a garganta... Ela faz uma cara feia. - Agora vai curar direito... O que não tem vai ter e o que tem vai concertar. Fiz com sua essência, só assim a poção funciona.

Gaya ia abrir a boca para reclamar algo, mas batem a porta e Jorge entra.

- Mione, posso conversar contigo?

- Volto já.

Gaya olha pra Jorge, com um ponto de interrogação, mas com a poção já fazendo efeito relevou. Mione foi ate ele.

- Que foi Jorge?

- Chegou uma encomenda pra você lá embaixo. E disseram que só entregariam para você.

- De quem?

- Não me deixaram ver.

- Gaya, fique com Jorge um pouco, volto já.

_- Não quero... Ele é idêntico ao outro, e da vontade de sair quebrando..._

- Pensei que já tinha se acostumado com Jorge.

_- Ele está com o perfume parecido que me deixa enjoada._

- Estou sem perfume... – Riu Jorge E Gaya ficou ainda mais irritada.. – Vá logo e volte logo. Já que ela não gosta de minha presença...

_- Não é que eu não goste... Não quero ficar lembrando o teu irmão todo tempo..._

Mione riu.

- Ela esta parcialmente paralisada, por isso ta falando mais arrastado. Pra poção de osso funcionar foi preciso que o corpo dela ficasse mole.

_- Muito... Sem graça você Mione... Eu escuto, sabia?_

- E é pra escutar mesmo. – Diz Mione Rindo. - Jorge, qualquer coisa, é o frasco da direita, o liquido vermelho vivo. Dê para ela de vinte em vinte minutos, se eu demorar mais que isso. O relógio na cama esta enfeitiçado para não se esquecer de ser reposto os remédios.

- Ok, então ta tranqüilo.

- Volto já, se eu demorar, eu aviso.

Jorge balança um sim com a cabeça e Mione sai. Jorge tranca a porta.

_- Por que trancou?_

- Ela pediu...

_- Pediu não, que não ouvi..._

- Ela fez um gesto com a mão. Medo de Gina voltar e vir aqui primeiro.

_- Ah..._

- Mas posso te perguntar uma coisa?

_- Não..._

- Precisa ser azeda?

_- Enquanto eu não matar seu irmão, eu serei azeda. Ainda estou com muita raiva dele._

- Eu sei que ele errou. Errar é humano...

_- E vocês não são humanos... São bruxos. Os humanos são trouxas..._

- Boa tentativa... Ainda assim, somos humanos.

_- Verdade, eu que não sou né?_

- _Gaya_... – Bufa Jorge. - Da pra se acalmar? Não sou o _Fred_ pra você querer soltar veneno. Tenho família, lembra? E alem de família, estou do seu lado...

_- Tá parecendo que são mais que irmãos..._- Solta, olhando incisiva pra ele.

- Somos gêmeos... Pensamentos iguais, talvez só com essências diferentes.

_- Você usa perfume amadeirado?_

- Uso. É a que mais gosto. Mas posso fazer a pergunta?

_- Já fez..._

- Por que não da uma chance ao Fred?

Gaya parecia que ia se levantar da cama em fúria, mas a poção tinha sido realmente bem forte.

_- Ele... Ele... Você não sabe o que ele disse..._

- Sei. Mione me relatou...

_- Saber por alguém, é uma coisa. Escutar na hora é outra..._

- Só por que disse – Ele tosse um pouco, como se tivesse '_consertando a voz_' e ficando mais com o tom do Fred - "_por que escondeu? Por que não confiou? O que somos para você? Apenas pedaços de carne? Ou pessoas de sentimentos?"_

A cada segundo que _Jorge_ falava Gaya ia arregalando o olho.

– _"Gina pode morrer e nem para nos dizer o que realmente passaram enquanto fugiam você teve a coragem! Por que não quis confiar em nos? Como é que eu posso confiar em você depois disso? Depois de saber que você vai ser o motivo que nossa irmã poderá morrer?" - _Ele tosse novamente. - Algo assim?

_- Calado... _- Gaya estava ficando nervosa. –_ Pare de me lembrar! Pare de ser que nem ele!_

_- "Como posso dizer que 'te amo', se ela mente e me esconde a verdade?"_

_- Calado! Jorge! Para! Cala a boca! Por que não se cala? Para!_

_- _Por que mentiu?

_- **Por que eu não sabia!** –_ Explodiu. **_– Eu tinha acabado de entender! Eu tinha acabado de saber! Será que não entende, Fred? Eu não sabia de nada! Eu era uma HUMANA NORMAL e não MEIO HUMANA! Por que é que você não entende! POR QUE É QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUIS ENTENDER?_**

- Por que você explodiu metade do vagão ao invés de me responder essas simples perguntas...

Gaya com lagrimas nos olhos, encarava Jorge... Apesar de ter-lo chamado de Fred. A raiva estava fazendo-a confundir, ou seria a droga da poção?

- Gaya...

- _Que é?_

- Por que você não diz isso pro Fred? Por que ao invés de querer jogar veneno, ou matá-lo, não diz a verdade, o que estava no seu coração, mas por conta do momento, você sentiu como se ele tivesse...

Mesmo toda lascada, por conta de sua própria explosão, Gaya se levanta, indo segurar Jorge pelo pescoço, encostando ele na parede e apertando o pescoço dele com uma força sobre-humana

_- Ele me rejeitou! Não tem mais nada a conversar! Não quero saber de nada... Ele mentiu...Mentiu dizendo que me amava!_

_- E... Você... Teve... Medo... Do... Que... Ele... Pensaria... E... Mentiu- _ Dizia Jorge, tentando se soltar da mão de Gaya, ficando sem ar _– Ao... Invés... De... Conversar... De... Escutar..._

_- Quem é você? – _Dizia com seus olhos lívidos em fúria. –_Fred ou Jorge?_

_- Quem... Você... Acha?_

Gaya aperta mais forte o pescoço dele, até que a poção perde o efeito e ela cai no chão em um grito de dor aguda. Sua perna tinha se deslocado novamente, apesar dela não ter sentido por conta da poção que deveria deixá-la mole, sua fúria foi maior que o efeito da poção.

No mesmo segundo Jorge a pega nos braços, depois de conseguir respirar direito, e a põe na cama.

- Isso é o que dá! Ficar com raiva e querer fazer as coisas do seu jeito! – Retalha.

No mesmo segundo, Mione volta ao quarto, seus olhos estavam emanando ódio. Quando ela abre a porta com um feitiço e ela vê a cena, segundos antes de Gaya cair no chão gritando em dor, ela fica sem reação.

"_Por que eles só fazem besteira!"_

- O que houve? – Chegou Mione, tentando esconder a fúria que estava. No pescoço de _Jorge_ estavam as marcas do quase enforcamento.

- Gaya se alterou...

- Com certeza você fez algo pra ela se alterar!

- ...

Mione já voltava a seção tortura, recolocando os ossos nos locais adequados, e a fazendo tomar uma dose quadruplicada para ela realmente não se mover.

- Se você agora entendeu Gaya, Sua fúria pode estar no ápice, mas _**NÃO SE MOVA**_! Ou vou ter que te colocar imobilizada da pior forma!

_- E tem pior que seção tortura!_

- _Tem_! Não _**queira**_ saber! – Dizia irritada Mione. – E você... **Comigo**! _Agora_! Pra fora! Gaya precisa ficar calma!

_- Mas..._

- Mas nada Gaya, vai ficar calada! Quieta! E refletindo bem sobre o assunto! Caramba! Já ta na hora de crescer! Fred errou feio! Mas também nem você nem ele chegaram a conversar até o fim!

Jorge olha para Mione com uma cara de que não entendeu, e ela olhou bem incisiva a ele. O mesmo abaixa a cabeça.

- Agora fica quieta que eu tenho que conversar com o _Jorge_...

Gaya ia reclamar algo, mas Mione já tinha se levantado e puxava Jorge para fora do quarto e ao sair, lacrou com um feitiço pra não Gaya não escutar eles.

**- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO EM FAZER FRED? SE MATAR?**

- _Calma_ Mione...

-** CALMA O ****ESCAMBAU**! Você sabe que ela ainda está furiosa contigo! Qualquer coisa a mais com ela a magia dela se descontrola! E você vem, fingindo ser _Jorge_, pra conversar **ALGO** com ela, no **ESTADO** em que ela está? Tenha um _mínimo_ de consideração com ela!

- Eu _tenho_!

- Não **pareceu**! Se eu não tivesse percebido, por conta das meninas que estavam armando algo, eu não teria chegado a **TEMPO** para recolocar os ossos dela no lugar! Mas que diabos Fred! Ela tá debilitada!

- E eu também to, se não percebeu!

- Tá por que não sobe escolher bem as palavras no dia! Não tava percebendo que ela estava à beira de um ataque! E aconteceu o que aconteceu por que você é cabeça dura de mais pra **ENTENDER** como uma mulher se sente!

- Ta! Tá! Tá bom, Mione! Eu não entendo! Mas quero entender! Ou você não percebeu que eu **REALMENTE** não quero ficar longe dela?

- E por que demorou _tanto_ **tempo** pra perceber?

- Por que, como Gina disse, _"só percebemos quando perdemos"_...

- Gina!?

- Eu que fiquei com ela o dia todo... Ela dormiu comigo, depois de bebermos todas e eu entendi o quanto realmente Gaya era importante para mim! Depois de chegar à conclusão de que eu era um idiota, que deixei a pessoa que mais amei na minha vida, ficar com tanto ódio de mim! Gina só me fez abrir os olhos! E me ajudar a voltar! Se não fosse por ela, eu nem aqui estava!

- **FRED**! Quer dizer que era você! De novo você! Caramba! Draco e Gaya só não se mataram, nem sei por que, mas o culpado é _**VOCÊ**_! Draco estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, sem saber quem era este tal de "_Carlos_", e Gaya a beira de um ataque de nervos por que estava ainda preocupada com Gina e ao mesmo tempo querendo te arrancar a cabeça e conversar contigo! Tudo! Tudo sua culpa! Quando é que...

- _**CHEGA MIONE**_! Para de me dar sermão! Minha mãe passou este tempo todinho, desde a explosão do trem, me dando sermão! Aonde eu ia! Já escutei toda a gritaria e aguentei calado! **MAS SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ENTENDER? A FICHA SÓ CAIU DEPOIS DE ONTEM A NOITE!** _Caramba_! Quando vocês mulheres põem algo na cabeça, não param! Até as meninas entenderam melhor do que você, e a mamãe. Até Gina entendeu melhor que todas vocês! Foi ela que me encorajou de vir conversar com Gaya! E as meninas, depois de saberem que Draco e Gaya quase se matam, acharam o melhor momento pra eu conseguir conversar com ela! Por que ela já tinha jogado toda a energia que era pra me matar, fora!

- Apesar de que foi bem mal calculado, não?- Disse, mostrando o sangue que saia da garganta dele, as unhas dela tinha encravado fundo no pescoço dele, mas não era nada grave.

- Não imaginava que o ódio que ela tinha por mim, depois do trem era tão forte! – Disse se encolhendo e sentando no chão, resignado. Era a primeira vez que Fred ficava sem chão. Nunca, nenhuma mulher, havia feito-o perder tanto a cabeça quanto Gaya fazia.

Ver Fred perdido fez a ficha cair em Mione.

- Fred...

- _Que é?_

- Agora eu posso ver que você cresceu. Aquele moleque que só queria curtir a vida parece que sumiu, não?

- _Deu pra notar agora foi_? – Disse ele com os olhos vermelhos querendo chorar, em uma fraca ironia.

- O que eu posso fazer pra ajudar? – Disse Mione suspirando.

- Ver se Draco ainda está vivo, ou se matou...

- Ue, por que isso?

- Gina está no quarto dele. Foi ver como ele estava.

- Ainda não captei.

- Ele acha que Gina passou a noite com o "Carlos" E Gina não iria dizer que era eu, a pessoa que ela passou a noite toda bebendo falando besteira e ainda assim, filosofando...

- E ela não vai dizer?

- Não. Ela foi ver se era verdade o que ele disse a ela.

- E o que ele disse?

- Que queria casar com ela e se tornar o pai das meninas.

Mione arregala os olhos.

_**- Como assim!?**__ - _E imediatamente Mione corre pro quarto de Draco, achando que iria encontrar a terceira guerra mundial. - _"Malfoy não pode forçar a mente dela! Isso é **FORÇAR**!" –_ Pensa ela enquanto corria a toda velocidade para onde era o quarto de Draco.

Enquanto isso, Fred fica sentado lá do lado de fora, resignado. Agora sabia o quanto era um infeliz, e quanto Gaya tinha sofrido. E estava sendo covarde o suficiente para não entrar porta adentro e peitar ela...

- Ta esperando o que? – Diz uma voz arrastada familiar.

- Adivinha?

- Pensei que era um Grifinório... – Diz Sarah cruzando as mãos no peito.

- E o que isso tem haver agora?

- Levantar essa bunda do chão e ir até o quarto e conversar com ela? Ela ta anestesiada, não?

- Anestesiada... Sim... Com menos raiva, não.

- Só por que ela quase lhe enforcou que você vai ficar ai de cabeça baixa?

- Sarah, não começa... Você também não!

- _Ahhh_, Eu também sim! _Frederic_ Weasley! – Dizia em uma pose que combinava mais com sua mãe, do que com o próprio Draco. – Eu sofri mais que você no começo, e por que diabos você está prostrado ai e eu em pé?

- Não é a mesma coisa! – resmunga

- Não, verdade... O que sofri foi pior! – Diz irônica - Levanta essa bunda daí e vai por os pingos nos "is".

- Ela me odeia.

-E vai odiar a cada segundo mais se você não concertar a burrada!

- ...

- Ta difícil, ou eu vou ter que arrombar essa porta, te enfiando com cabeça e tudo pra dentro dela?

- Ta com magia...

- E? Bom que dói mais na sua cabeça, pra ver se raxa e entra algo de bom nela! Nem ta parecendo meu tio mais astuto! Qual é? Vamos! Levanta daí e vai lutar pelo que você quer!

- Realmente, maninho, você não é de ficar cabisbaixo não! – Diz Jorge entrando o quarto. Precisava saber se Fred estava vivo. – Você tem pouco tempo, sabia?

- Me dá um motivo bom pra eu voltar lá pra dentro, sabendo que ela me odeia e não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro?

- Por que ela te ama. – Começa Mel que tinha vindo com Jorge. – Mamãe te ama, e não te odeia. Ela está brava, isso é verdade, por que ela odeia ser injustiçada sem motivo. E ela foi injustiçada por alguém que ela amava. O baque é forte. E eu sei... Que ela te ama. Eu sinto isso. No exato momento ela deve está chorando lá dentro, por que ela sentiu quer era você, e não o Jorge. Ela deve ta entalada com muita coisa pra falar...

- Mas só vai falar quando você tiver na frente dela. – Recomeça Sarah. – Cade aquele galã, que jurou de pé junto que não ia deixar a tia Gaya sofrer muito, e parecia que a conhecia há anos a mais que nos todas juntas?

- Galã que é galã, não deixa sua princesa muito tempo sozinha, por que se não vem um metido a príncipe e rouba. – começa Jorge zombando. – Já que você sempre disse que era Galã e não príncipe.

- E ta mostrando ser mais sapo que galã ou príncipe. – Continua Sarah.

- Levanta. Ela com certeza está lhe esperando. Se ela realmente te odiasse, te digo, você não veria mais ela. – Diz Mel.

- O ultimo que ela odiou, ela ficou indiferente, e foi tão fria, que o cara teve que ficar em psicólogo, de tanto que ela pisou no ego dele. E eu to vendo, a tia Gaya não te odeia. Se ela odiasse, estaria indiferente contigo, e não querendo te matar.

- Não sei se fico alegre ou com medo escutando isso...

- Acredite – Começa Sarah. – Fique alegre. É melhor ter a tia Gaya se importando e mostrando que quer matar, do que sendo indiferente.

Fred suspirou.

- Nos vamos indo. Precisamos despistar o resto lá pra baixo. Mione que sumiu – Começa Jorge.

- Ela foi pro quarto do Draco.

- Droga! O plano vai a baixo se ela for lá. Se eles tiverem se entendido! – Começa Sarah, e sai correndo do local sendo acompanhado por todos.

- Lembre-se, maninho, se deixar passar, poderá se arrepender pelo resto de sua vida. – Disse Jorge antes de sair correndo também.

Fred suspirou e retirou a magia e entrou no quarto.

- Gaya?

_- Resolveu voltar? _- Disse irritada. Mas a voz dela estava arrastada o suficiente para não conseguir distinguir se ela estava chorando, com sono ou enraivecida.- _A seção é tortura psicológica mesmo?_

- Descobriu?

_- Passei tempo de mais tendo que te suportar, com seus cuidados mentirosos, e com seus mimos para não perceber que era você! Faça um favor para mim e para sua vida, me erra!_

Fred se aproxima da cama e Gaya vira o rosto. Mas Fred pode ver, estava marcado por lágrimas.

- Quero conversar.

_- Perdeu seu tempo..._

- Quer mesmo que eu vá embora?

_- Me faria um favor..._

Fred suspira. Estava em seu ápice.

- Se eu for, nunca mais, irá olhar pra minha cara. É isso mesmo que quer?

_- Se fosse nunca mais mesmo, seria ótimo, mas tem seu irmão gêmeo, que se você sumir, ele vai ficar perto. Mesmo que nada. E eu teria que me encontrar contigo, toda vez que tivesse perto da Nicky._

- Não. Não terá.

Gaya, sem olhar pra ele, pois não queria encará-lo, não sabia se gostava ou detestava o rumo da conversa.

- Se realmente quiser que eu desapareça da sua vida, eu realmente o farei, e irei pedir a Jorge fazer o mesmo. E nunca mais terá que me encarar, pelo menos de frente. Se for lá na minha casa, quando Gina lembrar de tudo, vai ver muita foto minha, mas também só isso.

Fred dizia seriamente. Olhava Gaya de certa distância. Não tinha se aproximado da cama em que estava. Queria chorar, mas segurava as lágrimas de todas as formas, e isso o tinha tornado um pouco frio. Gaya notou isso.

_- Tem o filme, só deixaria de encarar você quando terminasse._

- Falo pro Paul fazer montagens. Nem isso terá que ficar cara a cara comigo novamente.

_- Paul nunca aceitaria fazer montagem._

- Esqueceu que eu consigo o que quero?

-_ Se conseguisse mesmo o que queria não desist... – _Gaya morde a própria boca para se calar.

- Ok. Consigo quase tudo o que quero. Você eu perdi, por que falei besteira, é isso?

"_E é assim que faz as pazes? Maldito..."_ – Resmunga Gaya na mente, querendo voltar a chorar.

- Sei que falei besteira, mas não pensei. Sou tão explosivo quanto você, só que diferente de você, não me auto-explodo.

_- Claro, uma mestiça, não-humana, ridícula e mentirosa né? Resolve as coisas se auto-explodindo! Como se eu quisesse ter me explodido naquele dia por diversão!_

- Ta vendo? Você põe as palavras na minha boca. Eu falei isso?

_- Subentende-se isso._

- Não pus entrelinha nenhuma. Tá que já explodi muita coisa, por conta das minhas gemialidades junto com Jorge, mas nunca em mim mesmo. Nunca fui burro pra fazer isso. E claro, preferia fazer os outros se explodirem que me explodir e me machucar feio.

_- Ta vendo? A culpada é a meio-humana. A mestiça burra._

- Você que tá se xingando, não se esqueça disso.

-_ Some da minha vida!_- Dizia ficando em pé de guerra novamente -_ Você nunca vai entender nada!_

- Se você nunca explicar, acho que ninguém nunca vai entender nada.

_- Nem que eu explicasse o abecedário você iria entender um 'a'! **SOME**!_

_- _Depois não diga que eu não _avisei_.

_- Avisar o que? – "__**CRACK**_" Com o som alto de algo quebrando, Fred desaparece da frente de Gaya. – _Fred? **FRED! MALDITO! É ASSIM QUE QUER REFAZER O SEUS ERROS! POIS BEM NUNCA MAIS APARECE NA MINHA FRENTE! VOCÊ E SEU IRMÃO IDIOTA! **_

Gaya começava a chorar fortemente. Xingando Fred até a décima geração dele. Não queria aceitar, mas não suportava mais ficar longe dele. Os meses que se aproximou de Fred, os meses antes de tudo ficar bem, as preocupações dele, as vezes que ele teve que caçá-la dentro do ministério, quando ela achava que Gina estava na pior. Todos seus sentimentos se misturavam, mas o pior era o vazio. Como se ao ir embora, Fred levasse algo de precioso de Gaya.

Com isso Gaya cai em um sono solto, chorando...


	11. O rumo errado - Pt 1 - Take 5 off set

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

**Ps2**: Postei rápido por que primeiro, to inspirada. E segundo: Segurem para fortes emoções nestes próximos capítulos... Vou matar muita gente do coração! BWAHAHAHAHA

* * *

><p>Mione chega ao quarto de Draco abrindo todas as portas até chegar ao dormitório dele. Ela se depara com a cena: Draco abraçado a uma Gina que dormia, e ele mesmo dormia.<p>

Mione se aproximou e viu que Draco estava com cara de quem estava se contorcendo de dores, mas não conseguia fazer muita coisa por conta da poção que Mione tinha administrado a medi-bruxa a dar a Draco. Já Gina, estava suando, apesar de que parecia estar com uma cara de tranqüilidade.

"_Mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui?"_

Mione tenta entender, se aproximou mais e algo a alarmou. Ela senta na cama de Draco, próximo a Gina, e toca na cabeça da mesma, a orelha dela parecia está sangrando, como se ela estivesse com uma hemorragia interna.

Imediatamente ela conjurou as coisas de medi-bruxa dela no quarto e começou o tratamento, tentando ver o que estava acontecendo. Neste mesmo segundo Sarah adentrava o quarto e vendo Mione conjurar os equipamentos de medica dela, estranhou.

- Sarah! Chame a Madame Pomfrey. Rápido!

- O que houve?

- **Rápido**!

No susto Sarah sai correndo atrás da outra medi bruxa. Jorge entrava no quarto e via.

- O que houve?

- Parece que Gina esta tendo uma hemorragia! Se não fosse eu ter me aproximado, não tinha visto! Já que o cabelo dela é vermelho o suficiente para enganar! Ajude-me aqui, coloque o Draco em outra posição! Rápido! Preciso de espaço!

Sarah adentrava com a medi-bruxa, que conjurava seus acessórios de medica, para tratar de Gina também. Jorge conjurava uma maca e colocava Draco deitado nela. Depois disso, colocou as meninas no outro quarto, para que não atrapalhassem Hermione e a medica.

"_Eu sabia! Não tinha nada que Draco ter falado nada!"_

Algumas horas depois, Draco acordava, se sentia um pouco desconfortado, quando se mexeu um pouco sentiu a mão de alguém lhe segurando.

- Pensei que ia cair, pai. – Diz a voz de Sarah.

_- O que está fazendo aqui?_

- Vim cuidar de você. Não quer? Vou embora.

Draco se moveu um pouco e olhou ao redor. Não estava no seu quarto

- Onde estou?

- No meu quarto. - Responde Sarah. – O que aconteceu com mamãe?

- Como assim?

- O que vocês conversaram antes de ambos apagarem?

- Por que?

- Pode me responder?

- Se me responder.

Sarah bufa.

- Mamãe estava deitada contigo, sorrindo, enquanto tinha uma hemorragia interna... – Disse sem se refrear. – Dá pra explicar?

- _Como_? **AHH!**... – Draco tentava se levantar mais qualquer movimento brusco, sua costela doía.

- Sua vez de me explicar.

- E eu vou saber? – Diz irritado. - Não lembro nada! Depois do remédio que aquela medica me deu, eu não lembro muito bem.

- A dor foi tão aguda que não se lembra de nada?

- Como assim Gina tava com hemorragia?

- Por isso quero saber o que conversaram. Tenta lembrar.

- Como ela esta?

- Me responde.

- Sarah... – dizia Draco em tom de aviso.

- Draco Malfoy, me conte logo se não, não vai saber mais de nada até um adulto vir aqui e estragar a conversa! – Dizia, ficando em uma pose '_Lucio Malfoy'_ que Draco quase treme na base.

- Como é que você pode ter os traços do seu avó se você nunca o conheceu?

- Ta no sangue. Agora fala! – Dizia ainda na mesma pose.

Draco bufa feio. Agora a dor por ter tentado se levantar percorria por todo seu corpo, e se tinha alguma coisa que Draco Malfoy não gostava, era sentir dor.

- Já falei que não lembro.

- Pois lembre!

Draco resmunga um palavrão baixo, mas fecha os olhos tentando lembrar.

* * *

><p><em>- Weasley... Quando chegou a este ponto? Depois que saiu com este cara? Ou ontem à noite?<em>

_- Ontem a noite foi quando eu o encontrei. E... Bom... Meu coração está mais balançado do que nunca._

_- Quem é este... Infeliz? Algum namorado seu?_

_- Não, não. Apenas um 'amigo' mesmo._

_- Vocês passaram a noite juntos?_

_- Deus! Não! Claro que não... Se bem..._

_- Se bem que o que?_

_- Se bem que bebemos a noite quase toda e não me lembro de boa parte dela. Também acordei deitada na cama com ele._

_- Quem... É... Este... Infeliz?_

_- Só se você me responder a umas perguntas antes..._

_- Quem é este infeliz? Por que ele vai morrer hoje..._

_- Boa sorte, eu não vou dizer... Se você não me responder._

_- O que?_

_- Por que eu? E seja sensato ao escolher as palavras._

_- Não sei. Apenas aconteceu. Não sou meloso como acha que sou. Sou realista. Não faço idéia de como, quando ou por que este sentimento aconteceu, mesmo por que, não nos dávamos muito bem e você me odiava, assim como toda sua família._

_- Dávamos?_

_- Chega de mentir. Sim, eu lhe conheço a bem mais tempo que você possa imaginar. Talvez bem mais tempo do que este seu 'amigo'._

_- Ora, não vamos começar..._

_- Você tem um sinal no seu seio esquerdo. Parece a marca de uma pequena estrela. Não sei quanto tempo você tem esta marca. E um pequeno corte perto da virilha, do seu lado esquerdo._

_- Como sabe?!_

_- Você esqueceu-se do seu passado, mas seu passado não se esqueceu de você._

_- Como...?_

_- Será que você poderia parar... De por tanto empecilho? Você... Mesmo não se lembra de quem é o pai delas... Poderia o pai delas... Não saber quem elas são?_

_- Mas... Como?_

_- Não pergunte. Sinta._

* * *

><p>Draco abre os olhos, voltando a ficar com muita raiva da conversa.<p>

- Apenas disse que era o seu pai e de Kelly.

- E ela não acreditou...

- E eu mostrei dois sinais no corpo dela.

- Sinais?- Sarah arregala os olhos - O do seio e da virilha?

- Sim...

- Hum... E depois?

- Depois eu apaguei. O remédio me deixou zonzo. Não lembro mais nada! Agora... Dá para me dizer...

- Ela já ta bem. Parece que teve uma pontada aguda na cabeça, não foi bem uma hemorragia, mas se Mione não tivesse chegado cedo, poderia ter sido. – Dizia tranquila, como se o que ela falasse fosse algum filme que viu na TV e não de sua mãe.

- Como é que você fala nessa calma toda isso?

- Hum... Acho que a calma também tá no sangue... – Dizia sem se importar muito com o aspecto que Draco estava. Sim, ela estava mais parecida com Lucius do que com ele próprio. – Então é capaz dela ter se lembrado de algo. Interessante. Bom, só vamos saber quando ela acordar.

- E você fala nesta frieza mesmo? – Dizia incrédulo.

- Tá no sangue – Respondeu sem se importar com as indagações do pai. Friamente analisando algo que Draco não conseguia ver. – Mas mamãe já teve isso antes, apesar dela sempre volta a si. Era normal nesta época, os desmaios e todo o resto, até que a tia Gaya administrava as poções do esquecimento pra ela.

- E você sabe disso?– Se assustou.

- Convivi com ela, não basta? – Disse calma, olhando pra ele. – Não sabia que era a poção do esquecimento naquela época, nem que remédio era aquele, mas mamãe ficava normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela só entendia a nossa preocupação quando contávamos o que ela tinha passado. Apesar de que muitas vezes ela não acreditava, até darmos provas concretas. – Disse olhando nos olhos dele. – Agora eu sei que era a poção do esquecimento, na época não sabia.

- Quantas vezes? Você sabe?

- Hum, não sei bem. Quem sabe melhor é a Kelly. Ela que contava e anotava em um caderninho.

- Desde?

- O que, a poção? Desde pequena. Kelly tem vários diários. É possível ler tudo o que aconteceu na nossa vida por eles. Ela tem uma memória muito forte. Melhor que a minha.

Draco sorriu com aquilo.

- Onde ela está?

- Choramingando no quarto onde mamãe está. Como sempre, Kelly sempre chorava quando acontecia estes acessos com mamãe. Agora ela sabe um pouco melhor a gravidade, por isso piora o choro e a manha. Não espere que eu a tire de lá e a traga aqui. Ela só sai se ela acordar. – Sarah para alguns instantes, vendo algo a sua frente e volta o olhar a Draco – Me faça o favor agora, finja que ta dormindo.

-Por que?

- Mione ta chegando e quer te arrancar a cabeça. Se quiser conversar melhor comigo... Finja.

No mesmo segundo, Draco fingiu dormir no momento que a porta abriu e Sarah olhava para a Tv ligada, que ela ligou no segundo que Mione entrou. Não entendeu como a filha sabia que a Granger tava chegando, e quando escutou a voz dela, ficou assustado realmente com a certeza de sua filha.

- _Ele_ ainda não acordou? – Dizia entrando de uma vez no quarto.

- _Hum_? – Diz Sarah desinteressada – Ué, veja por si só, Granger. Só espero que ele acorde, pois a poção que deram pra ele foi forte de mais e precisamos tratar dele. – Dizia em sua pose Lucius Malfoy, fria e contida. Mione se assustou a ver isso.

- Desde quando você esta com a pose do pai do Malfoy?

- Desde que tá no meu sangue. – Falou automaticamente, como se isso já tivesse acontecendo a mais tempo que a conversa com Draco - E mamãe, acordou?

- Sim, acordou. – Diz com raiva. – E perguntou onde o Malfoy estava. Eu quero saber o que ele disse a ela, pra provocar aquela hemorragia!

- E ela não comentou nada?

- Ela não se lembra. Ou se ela lembra, não quer contar. Quer falar com o Malfoy primeiro.

- Entendo. Bom, como vê, _Draco Malfoy_ está dormindo e ainda tá com dores. Será que a sua medi-bruxa não deu a dose certa ao meu pai?

- Claro que deu, o problema é que a magia de Gaya é bruta de mais e forte de mais. Ele provavelmente vai ficar de cama mais dois dias.

"_Nem a pau, Sangue-ruim! Nem a pau!"_ – Pensa Draco. - _"Ficar deitado na cama sem poder fazer nada, enquanto a Gina fica solta com aquele ... Almofadinha que acha que a conhece e se afastar de mim. Nem se meu pai voltasse a vida! Nem isso!"_

- E mamãe?

- Ficará em observação por uma semana. Está proibida de sair do quarto, ou de receber visita, apesar de que Kelly não sai de lá nem amarrada. – Ao escutar isso Draco sorriu em vitoria, se não podiam visitar, nem o cara poderia chegar perto. - Os médicos do hospital vieram para cá, e quiseram levá-la, mas como ela está como '_trouxa_', eles estão cuidando dela no quarto que era do Malfoy. Provavelmente ele vá ficar aqui com você e a Kelly.- Novamente Malfoy sorri internamente tudo ia perfeito - Mel pediu pra ficar com a mãe dela, mas realmente, vendo Fred lá dentro, duvido muito.

- Eles fizeram as pazes?

- Depois de fazer Malfoy e a Gaya se degladiarem, por que Malfoy achava que Gina estava com um tal de "_Carlos_" e Gaya ainda queria matar Fred? Tudo tá girando ao redor do Fred, nunca vi isso! Quando Malfoy souber que Gina passou a noite toda bebendo com o Fred e não com o "_Carlos_", ele pula da cama e vai estrangular o Fred. – Jogou verde pra colher maduro.

"_Maldito! Ahh Fred que me aguarde, vou aprontar uma com ele!"_

Sarah suspirou olhando tão feio pra Mione quase a mesma se assustou.

- Tio Fred fez isso por que _queria_ sumir de perto de todo mundo. Nunca entendeu sobre amor e não fazia ideia de que ele amava a tia Gaya de verdade. Ele passou o dia e a noite com mamãe, por que ia **_REALMENTE_ **sumir do mapa, para sempre. E mamãe não deixou que isso acontecesse! – Dizia incisiva, para Mione, mas Draco escutou cada palavra como se estivesse entrando no pólo norte. Sarah foi fria e com a voz autoritária de seu pai a cada palavra mencionada. – Agora cala a boca e vai cuidar de minha mãe, garota e deixa meu pai dormir em paz. Entendeu ou ainda quer falar mais _algo_? – Falou de forma fria, e Mione, se não conhecesse pelo menos um pouco do gênio de Sarah, teria achado que era Lúcios Malfoy falando ali na frente dela.

- Ainda preciso colocar na cabeça do _seu pai_ que se ele tentar novamente fazer ela se lembrar de forma_ bruta_, ela vai cair em _coma!_ A mente dela está cansada e se ela apagar de uma vez, _vocês_ vão se arrepender e muito...

Sarah deu uma risada tão seca e fria que até a espinha de Mione congelou.

- Estamos anos luz a sua frente. Toma. - E ela joga um frasquinho com um liquido meio dourado.- Administre isso de 5 em 5 horas, uma gota apenas. Dumbledore mandou. Este é o frasco de mamãe. O meu e da Kelly, a mesma está administrando, pra não errarmos. Fiquei com os frascos por conta que Kelly está direto deitada e chorando de mais.

- Isso é...? Não pode ser! Como...

- Dumbledore está há anos luz a sua frente, sabichona. Agora vai. A ultima gota que mamãe tomou faz umas três horas. Pergunte a Kelly, que ela sabe o horário certo. E para de querer falar com papai como se ele fosse o culpado da historia pois é efeito da poção. Ela deve ter lembrado e entrou em conflito com o selo. Pergunte ao Fred. Ele tem o pergaminho que Dumbledore mandou, ou então pergunte a Kelly, ela saberá ditar de cor o pergaminho. Agora ta me atrapalhando no meu filme de faroeste...

Sarah estava tão fria, que Mione se assustava a cada segundo com a forma dela falar. E realmente estava passando na TV alguma coisa ligada a faroeste. Mione suspira e sai do quarto. Assim que ambos escutam a porta do outro lado fechando, Draco abre os olhos e Sarah o olhava com uma cara tranqüila, mas irritada, pelo que Mione tinha dito.

_-Desde quando você é fria falando assim?_

_- Desde que nasci._ – Falou sem pensar, como se automático.

- Era o Fred com ela?

- Era.

- E por que ela não me disse?

- Por que ela queria ver se seu sentimento era verdadeiro ou não. Sabíamos que era, mas para ela é começo... Não meio da coisa toda. Mas algo aconteceu no seu quarto, que mamãe lembrou-se de algo muito forte e teve o acesso que teve. Sabia que ela estava tranqüila? Mesmo sangrando, ela tinha um sorriso cálido no rosto. Foi o que assustou a todo mundo. Dumbledore mandou aquela poção, pois foi os pais da tia Gaya que indicaram a ele.

- Pais? Dumbledore os encontrou?

- Não, eles encontraram Dumbledore. Dumbledore pode explicar toda a situação e ambos quiseram ajudar.

- Que poção era?

- Não sei o nome. É uma dourada.

- _Lagrima de Unicórnio?_

- Era algo do tipo se não me engano. Não sei, quem sabe é Kelly. Ela que é a sabe tudo da dupla. Eu sou a comerciante e estrategista, apenas. – Riu Sarah. – As coisas vão melhorar. Agora preciso que o Senhor me ajude com outro assunto, já que a Granger estragou tudo.

- Acho que será a primeira vez que terei que agradecer a ela. – Diz irritado, mas parecia se divertir. – O que quer ajuda?

- Primeiro, com Mamãe. Provavelmente ela ira fazer outras perguntas, então, finja que o senhor não sabe que é o Fred.

- E eu não vou poder arrancar a cabeça dele? – Draco olha Sarah e retira a palavra. – Tudo bem. Justo que eu continue a fingir. Por quanto tempo?

- Pouco. Mamãe não gosta de mentir. E tem outra coisa.

- O que?

- Preciso que o senhor me ajude a unir tia Gaya com o tio Fred.

- Desde quando eu virei cupido?

- Se Fred estiver separado de Gaya, a magia dela nunca vai se controlar.

- Como assim!?

- Dumbledore mandou uma carta para Kelly. Ela me contou.

- Quando?

- Ontem, depois dela ter saído daqui, enganado todos vocês.

- Ela ainda terá que se ver comigo depois daquele dia. Mas o que tava escrito?

- Tia Gaya o escolheu para ser seu par. Dentre as hamadríades, só existe um único companheiro.

- Gaya não era casada?

- Ela o aceitava, mas não por completo. Ela tinha respeito por ele, o que ela tem por Fred é diferente. É como o senhor e a mamãe. Casas opostas, pessoas totalmente opostas, onde seria quase impossível aparecer algum tipo de sentimento e tudo fluiu, por que era pra acontecer. Só colocando pro senhor entender. Tia Gaya seria o senhor e Fred, a mamãe. – Draco não gostou da comparação - Tia Gaya tem um gênio bem próximo ao seu, não duvido que caia na sonserina...

-Impossível. Pelo fato dela ser mestiça.

- Você é mestiço. – Diz com a voz de tédio.

- Minha família inteira é da sonserina. – Rebate.

_- Olha!_ – começa Sarah irônica, como se fosse dizer algo pra um bebe _- Tenho uma novidade para você, Kelly, com certeza, nunca cairá na sonserina. E é sua família, não?_ – Termina com um sorriso irônico.

- ... E como quer que eu ajude?

- Irrite a tia.

- Como é que é?

- Tá surdo, pai? To pedindo pro senhor irritá-la.

- Não sabia que queria minha morte tão cedo. – Diz com um quê, irônico.

- Se o senhor irritar ela, que é fácil já que ela não lhe suporta muito, ela joga a irritação do tio Fred no senhor, e ambos acabam voltando logo.

- Quer me usar de alvo? – Diz sem crer.

- De certa forma, sim. – Diz tranqüila e Draco falta querer se levantar, mas a dor não deixa. – Não será irritação para que ela jogue toda magia em você, entenda, preciso que ela se foque em outra coisa. Mas se o senhor não quiser, ok, eu o farei. Já tenho idéia de como fazer.

- Nem pensar, Não sabe o que é enfrentar a fúria de uma... – Parou no meio da conversa, tinha se lembrado que de todos, Sarah foi uma das mais afetadas, por que pegou briga de frente com a magia de Gaya.

- Sei. Melhor que o senhor. Ou esqueceu o dia que realmente pudemos conversar nA'Toca?

- Não esqueci. Mas o que quer que eu faça? Só irritá-la!?

- Bom, vendo que o senhor vai ficar ocupado com a mamãe, vou ter que ir de encontro com a magia da tia novamente. – Draco ia dizer não novamente e a porta se abre.

_- Sabia que estava acordado!_ – Diz Mione entrando no quarto, e Sarah se levanta da cama irritada.

- Sua sangue-ruim nojenta, quer parar de atrapalhar a conversa dos outros! – E num acesso de raiva empurra Hermione para fora, fechando a porta na cara dela e colocando uma cadeira trancando a entrada. – Sai daqui! Estou conversando algo importante com meu pai! Se atrapalhar mais uma vez **NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO PELOS MEUS ATOS!**

Hermione se assustou de ter sido chamada daquela forma por Sarah! Mas logo recobrou a consciência. Sarah não sabia o que estava acontecendo

- Fred desapareceu! – Gritou do outro lado. – Gaya está tendo acesso de fúria dentro do quarto! Vim ver se o Malfoy não ia sofrer por conta que ele está ligado com a magia da Gaya! Agora abre aqui, antes que possa ter conseqüência dr...- A porta abre num estrondo, a cara de Sarah livida em fúria.

- Escuta aqui, sua sabichona. Se fosse tão sabia deveria saber **como** e _quando_ falar... Não acredito que tio Fred desapareceu! Ele me prometeu que não faria isso! Ele não iria quebrar uma promessa!

- Veja por si mesmo! Se você conseguir tentar chegar no quarto dela **SEM** se machucar! Ela ta em frangalhos e eu preciso administrar a poção a ela! Se a magia chegar até aqui, Malfoy que vai receber o impacto maior!

Por alguns segundos ambas se encararam, como se a cena parasse, e mudasse, mas tudo continuou como era... Ambas respiravam em ódio, Mione por ser chamada de sangue ruim, Sarah por que detestava ser cortada nas conversas.

- _Granger_! – Falou Malfoy lá de dentro. Mione e Sarah adentraram correndo dando de cara com algo que eles nunca viram... – Acho que é tarde... – Diz Malfoy olhando para sua frente...


	12. O rumo errado- Pt 2 - Take 6 off set

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

><p>Mione e Sarah encaravam o que parecia ser o espírito de Gaya, só que completamente transformado. Como o de uma hamadríade, como o espírito da floresta. Estava diferente. Seus cabelos ruivos em fogo, olhos brancos, orelhas pontudas e a pele um dourado esbranquiçado.<p>

Sarah olhava com uma cara de quem não estava acreditando. Mione parecia travada.

_- A culpa toda é sua, Malfoy... _– Começou Gaya, só que com uma voz totalmente diferente. Mais rouca e grossa. Como se a voz dela fosse pesada. _– Se nunca tivesse ido atrás de nos, nunca isso teria acontecido... A culpa todinha é sua, Malfoy... Você tem que pagar!_

Gaya levanta a mão, os dedos longos e finos, e a unha longa, e aparentemente afiada brilhavam um liquido dourado e esverdeado. Mione não conseguia se mover, mas Sarah se pôs na frente, em cima da cama, em dois pulos, no segundo que Gaya avançou para atingir o coração de Draco com as mãos.

A mão de Gaya penetrou na carne de Sarah, no ombro esquerdo dela.

- **SARAH**! – Grita Mione. – **GAYA**! Se recomponha!

_- Quieta! És igual a todos eles._- E com a outra mão livre balançou o ar e Mione foi arremessada para fora do quarto, e a porta fechando com um estrondo. Harry, Molly e Gui chegaram na hora que viram Hermione ser lançada e bater na parede quase desacordada.

- **TIA!**- Gaya volta o olhar para Sarah. Malfoy até aquele instante estava estático. Não sabia o que pensar, tremia. Apesar de ver sua filha em cima de si mesmo, protegendo-o da morte certa.

_- Pequena, não era para receber o golpe... Por que ainda..._

- _Para de drama_!_ – _Dizia irritada – Querendo ou não, ele é meu pai... Ou será que a você não aceita o fato de que eu tenho pai!

_- Ele não é seu pai... Ele, a culpa toda é dele!_

_- _Mamãe só ia piorar! **ACORDA!**- Diz Sarah segurando a mão de Gaya que estava ainda dentro de seu ombro, impedindo dela retirar.

_- Menina! Larga minha mão! Está sangrando! E você vai morrer se eu continuar com ela ai! – _Dizia carinhosa para com Sarah, mas parecia que Sarah era mais teimosa.

_- Pois se quiser matar ele, conviva com o fato que terá que me matar, dona Gaya! – _diz cinicamente. _– __**ACORDA**__! _Ou vai continuar querendo mostrar pra si mesma que está tudo certo! Em que mundo quer viver? Sua magia descontrolada sem o tio Fre...

Gaya explode e parecia que uma onda dourada era arremeçada pelo quarto todo. Seus olhos, até então esbranquiçados, se tornam vermelhos, como se sangrassem

- _Não fale este traste na minha frente._

- Eu falo e digo mais! **_Está sangrando! Você está sangrando_!** E ele é o_** único**_... –continuava ignorando as explosões de energia que Gaya dava – ..._Que pode ajudá-la!_

_- Ele não pode! Ele me abandonou! Ele me odeia, e eu o odeio!_

_**- DEIXA DE CRIANCISSE! ELE TE AMA! SE NÃO TE AMASSE NÃO TERIA IDO ATRAS!**_

_- Ele demorou! – _Falou com voz letal, os narizes delas se encostavam. Gaya duelava com Sarah, que segurava a mão de Gaya de tal forma que a mesma não conseguia tirar, nem com toda sua força, pois ela sabia que pioraria a ferida. _– Me largue criança boba! Não conhece o que é o amor!_

_- Ai é que tá! –_ Dizia já falhando, mas parecia que sua força de vontade era maior –_ Não sei, e você sabe bem menos! Desiste nos primeiros problemas! Fraca, inútil... Mestiça fraca!_

Draco tentava se mover, mas parecia travado na cama.

_- Mestiça fraca!_ – Continuava Sarah-_ Que explodiu o vagão, por que não agüentou escutar da boca da pessoa que escolheu que tinha 'mentido', sendo que este puro-sangue cabeça dura não entendeu que a mestiça tinha acabado de descobrir! O problema que ele é um sangue puro idiota e inútil por não saber falar direito! Ambos erraram! Será que não vê?_

_- Mestiça? Fraca? –_Gaya dizia seus olhos agora derramavam sangue. _– É o que você vê em mim agora?_

_- Ta vendo? Entendeu alguma outra coisa do que eu falei?_

_- Você me cha..._

_- Chamei e chamo de novo, __**BURRA**__! Só presta atenção na idiotice de ser mestiça! Pois eu tenho uma novidade para você, __**EU SOU MESTIÇA DA MESMA FORMA QUE A SENHORA! **__E me __**ORGULHO**__ de ser!_

Isso fez Gaya refrear. Não tinha percebido este detalhe.

_- Mestiça!_

_- Sim, só que no meu caso! __**EU NÃO TENHO VERGONHA DO QUE SOU**__! Põe algo na sua cabeça de uma __**VEZ POR TODAS! A SENHORA NÃO SABIA DE SUA CONDIÇÃO!**__ Mas tenho uma segunda boa notic... –_Sarah para de falar, como se estivesse regurgitando e acaba vomitando sangue.

_- Larga minha mão! É veneno sabia!_

_- Vene... no... ou... Não... Não...Largo! Até a... senhora... perceber... que é...importante para mim... e para mamãe... e pro tio Fred... pra Kelly... e pra Mel! E pra muitos outros! Seus pais... o que eles diriam?_

_- Eles não estão vivos..._- Dizia Gaya chorando sangue.

_- Os de sangue, de sua ...família humana... Não. Os de sua família não humana... Sim. Eles... vão ajudar... já estão ajudando... Sua boba! Burra!..._

A força de Sarah desfalece e Gaya pode tirar a mão do ombro dela e a segura nos braços.

_- Sua burra! Por que... quis deixar o veneno se espalhar?_

_- Pra senhora...entender que a única...burra e cabeça...dura aqui... é... você..._

Sarah sorri e fecha os olhos aos poucos e Gaya gritava. Draco olhava estático. Não conseguia acreditar.

A porta é aberta num rompante e Gui adentra, vendo a cena. Molly olha Sarah, sangrando nos braços de uma Gaya diferente. As vozes agora eram agitadas, nada mais dava para escutar.

Gritos e choros. Draco conseguia se mover muito mal, mas depois da força de Gaya ter parado, ele pode se mover, e ir para cima de Gaya, mesmo com a costela doendo, para segurar Sarah em seus braços... Draco chorava como nunca, desesperado.

As vozes eram misturadas, Draco gritava pra filha, Mione, já conjurava sua mala de medica e tentava conter o veneno.

Tudo foi ficando mais confuso até que parou.

A cena toda parou.

Como se tivessem congelado.

_- Vai querer que isso aconteça mesmo, filha? _– Uma voz feminina vinha a cabeça de Gaya, que parecia ser a única a conseguir se mover_.- Se não aceitar... É isso que vai acontecer..._

* * *

><p>Gaya acorda na sua cama em um pulo, com uma dor aguda no peito, e as lágrimas escorrendo. Ignorando o que Mione tinha dito, se levantou, mas caiu, por conta da poção forte. E foi se arrastando até o lado de fora.<p>

_- Sa...rah...Sarah!_- Sua voz era rouca, quase nada. Suas lágrimas caiam como nunca._- Não...morra! Sarah! **SARAH**!_

Com muita dificuldade ela se arrastou para fora do dormitório e do quarto onde estava, e viu todos caídos no chão... Como se todos tivessem caído desmaiados. Teve mais medo ainda. Foi sonho, ou não?

Sua mão estava com sangue, e pingava.

Enquanto Gaya se arrastava pro lado de fora do quarto, todos começavam aparentemente a acordar novamente, mas atordoados, sem entender nada do que tinha acontecido.

Draco acordou em um susto, tentou focar a visão, até sentir que tinha algo pesado sobre ele. Se lembrando do sonho, Draco tentou levantar e viu Sarah caída em seu colo, desacordada.

Ficou ainda mais apavorado ainda quando viu que o ombro dela estava manchado de sangue, mas não havia nenhum machucado.

- Sarah! **SARAH**! – Gritou Draco. Mione, acordava, deitada do lado de fora, como se sua cabeça tivesse sido acertada por um balaço. Escutando Malfoy gritar, correu pra dentro, se lembrando vivamente do sonho.

- _Sarah!_ – Disse chegando perto. Mas a mesma não respondia. Parecia em um sono profundo. Sem pensar duas vezes, conjura sua mala de medica, mas logo Sarah dava sinais de que estava acordando.

- O ... que aconteceu?

Draco só a abraçou, chorando no colo dela. O que tinha acontecido? Que pesadelo mais maluco era aquele?

- _Tia... Gaya_! – Diz Sarah e olha Mione e a mesma entende, correndo para fora do quarto e vendo Gaya se arrastar pelos corredores, como se tentasse ir ate o quarto em que Sarah estava.

- Gaya! – Mione chega próximo dela e a mesma chorava.

_- Sarah! Cade Sarah! O que aconteceu?_

- Calma! Ela ta bem! Calma. Devia estar no quarto

_- O que eu fiz a minha sobrinha?! Me responda! De verdade!_

_-_ Nada! Ela está bem! Já disse.

_- E Malfoy?_

- Abraçando e choramingando como um bebê. O que foi isso, Gaya? Eu sabia que sua magia tinha se descontrolado, mas o que vivemos agora?

_- Não sei...Não faço idéia... Não agüento mais isso! Mione! Eu quero sumir! Não estou mais suportando isso! Não quero matar ninguém! Isso não é minha vontade! Não agüento mais esta pressão! Por favor Mione! Me mata! Ou me ajuda a sumir! Por favor!_- Dizia Gaya, choramingando.

- Claro que não vou lhe matar! Gaya, pelo amor de Deus, olha o que está pedindo!

_- Não quero saber! Se esta for a unica solução, eu quero ela! Minha morte e tudo isso volta a ficar no eixo! Era pra eu ter morrido quando mataram minha família toda! Por favor, Mione! Me ajuda!_

Molly, e Gui, que também tinham sido afetados, apareceram rapidamente no corredor, correndo. Quando viram Gaya no colo de Mione, pois a mesma sangrava, se alarmaram. Molly pode pegar o fim da conversa, assim como Gui, e ficou assustada com o pedido da mesma.

- O que houve? –Pergunta Gui, que foi o primeiro a chegar.

- Descarga de energia. Me ajuda aqui.

- _Não! Não! Me faz este favor, Mione! Por favor! Me tira a vida! Eu não suporto mais isso! Não agüento mais isso! Essa pressão! Isso tudo! Por favor! Hermione! Me ajuda! Me ajuda!_ – Gaya segurava Mione nos braços, como se sua vida dependesse disso e não a deixava ficar muito longe de si, enquanto chorava muito.

Molly vendo aquilo, pois seu rosto já estava manchado de lágrimas pelo pesadelo compartilhado, teve remoço. Não sabia o que podia fazer para ajudar Gaya. Não agüentava ver as pessoas a seu redor sofrerem muito. Muito menos alguém que tinha ajudado sua filha.

Gui pega Gaya no colo, enquanto a mesma tentava inutilmente mover suas pernas, para sair do colo dele, mas o mesmo a segurou com tal força que ficou quase imobilizada, e com Mione e Molly em seu calcanhar, levou Gaya para o quarto dela novamente. Mione rapidamente ministrou as poções, enquanto Gaya resmungava e chorava, pedindo para ser morta. Até que Mione não agüentou mais e deu uma dose suficiente para ela apagar, e descansar.

Não teve que fazer Gaya passar pela seção tortura novamente, pois seus ossos já estavam no local e concertados, mas não podia concertar o lugar mais pisado de todos...

O coração dela.


	13. Desistências- Take 7 off set

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

><p>Sarah aparentava ter sido afetada, mais apenas seu espírito havia sido afetado desta vez. Ficou deitada ao lado de Draco, que ainda recebia cuidados médicos.<p>

O final do sonho para Sarah foi diferente. Ela conheceu os pais de Gaya, e os mesmos pediram perdão por sua tia, mas que isso acontecia devido ao fato dela realmente não se aceitar e não entender.

Para Sarah eles avisaram que estariam mais perto do que ela poderia imaginar, para Kelly e Mel, por outro lado, que tinham visto o pesadelo como 'espectadoras', Edgar e Camila apareceram para ambas, segundos antes da descarga de Gaya, por isso elas não haviam sido afetadas.

Gina também tinha sido protegida da descarga por Camila.

- _Perdoem minha filha_... – Dizia na mente das duas espectadoras. – _Minha neta_ –Se dirige para Mel- _Agora que está aprendendo no tempo certo, terá mais facilidade no futuro para ajudar sua mãe e creio que tens um papel importante para a vida de minha filha também, Kelly. _

- Eu não a culpo. Só queria que ela não fossem tão cabeça dura.

_- A vida a tornou assim. Melhor que ninguém, vocês sabem disto._ – Começa Edgar.

- Sabemos – responderam ambas.

_- Agora, mais que nunca, Fred precisa querer entrar na vida dela de todo o coração, caso contrario, Gaya não conseguirá controlar sua magia. O desespero e a infelicidade, são venenos fortíssimos para nossa espécie. Minha filha só não sucumbiu, no inicio de tudo, por que o escolhido dela, estava com ela, mesmo sem que ela o aceitasse conscientemente ._ – Diz Camila.

- Mas agora ele está longe. – Diz Kelly triste.- Não foi este o motivo da descarga?

_- Sim, mas ele sente o coração clamando. Ele chora. O que o impede, muitas vezes é o orgulho._ – Começa Camila.

_- Precisam achá-lo. Seu tio, o gêmeo dele, sabe onde pode encontrá-lo. Assim que acordarem. Vão para lá. Conversem com ele. Digam o que aconteceu, sem mencionar sobre este fato dele ser o escolhido dela. Sem saber já está difícil uni-los imagina sabendo._ – Continua Edgar.

_- O coração humano muitas vezes é o que impede, de vocês humanos, terem aquilo que desejam! E infelizmente é o que impede das maravilhosas coisas acontecerem!_ – Reclama Camila.

Ambas concordam e quando acordaram, Jorge estava acordando. Gina estava tranquila na cama, os médicos ao redor dela estavam agora mais preocupados que nunca. Kelly, deitada ao lado da mãe, acorda, e se levanta da cama, acalmando os médicos, mas os mesmos não escutam muito.

- Tio Jorge. – Começa Kelly.

- Estão bem? O que aconteceu?!

- Onda de descarga da energia da tia Gaya, - Diz Kelly, mais centrada. – Preciso de um favorzão seu.

- E Gina?

- Esta bem. Foi protegida. – Diz Mel.

- E vocês?

- Bem também. Agora vamos, temos pouco tempo. Onde o tio Fred está?

- Não faço a menor ideia

- Pois faça. Preciso que nos leve até ele _agora_! Ele não tá com a tia Gaya. Ele aparatou só não sei pra onde.

- Como sabe?

- Confie em mim, por favor? – Diz Kelly.

- Tudo bem, mas como faço?

- Pense e aparate no local comigo e com a Mel. Precisamos disso urgente!

Jorge balança a cabeça no sim. Kelly escreve um bilhete para Hermione e deixa com a Medi-bruxa, que imediatamente leva para ela. Ambas se abraçam em Jorge e aparatam.

* * *

><p>Paul teve que suspender as filmagens por conta do acesso de Gaya. A maioria das câmeras, que estavam dois andares a baixo, foram totalmente implodidas ou estraçalhadas. O que deu alguns problemas com eles e com outros hospedes trouxas que estavam no hotel.<p>

Lógico, depois disto pensaram cinco vezes melhor e decidiram pelo menos mudar Gaya de hotel pro caldeirão furado, onde ali poderiam por a proteção que precisassem, e ela poderia implodir ou explodir tudo o que sua raiva quisesse.

Depois do incidente, Jorge não conseguia mais adentrar o quarto de Gaya, e nem Mione deixava. Mel então, mal ia, pois queria resolver com Kelly e Sarah sobre Fred, o cabeça dura dos gêmeos, que foi bem difícil de ser encontrado!

Mione via Gaya definhar por conta de Fred e isso lhe doía a alma. Camila pode conversar com Mione em sonhos e a conversa trouxe um novo animo a Mione, que tentou injetar este animo em Gaya, mas foi impossível. Parecia que ela não queria ouvir de forma nenhuma, nada de ninguém.

Fred, por outro lado, se entregou ao alcoolismo e as noites mal dormidas, além de um profundo desespero e um profundo buraco no peito. Sabia que não sobreviveria nem um mês longe de Gaya! Amaldiçoava-a por estar naquele fundo de poço, mas se lembrou de como Draco estava quando Gina havia morrido. Depois de que ambos pegaram amizade, ele, querendo entender o estado do irmão pela esposa dele, foi até Draco, e o mesmo lhe mostrou como estava nos dias e meses seguintes que foi do enterro de Gina.

"_Nunca imaginei que eu, Frederic Weasley, entraria nessa tamanha profundidade de poço!"_ – Dizia olhando pra si mesmo num espelho de uma pousada que tinha se hospedado a dois dias da Londres trouxa.

A única coisa que pedia a seu aposento era bebidas e mais bebidas. Em uma delas, o dono da pousada mandou até um serviço especial, e uma garota de programa lhe apareceu quase desnuda em sua frente, com uma roupa que não lhe cobria quase nada, mas a semelhança dela com Gaya o deixando irado, pagando sua conta e saindo da pousada, indo para outra, três horas de distância daquela.

E por conta disto, que sempre os donos da pousada vinham e lhe colocavam uma mulher quase desnuda a sua frente ele mudava de pousada, e Jorge e as meninas tinham dificuldade de lhe encontrar. Procurar aparatando seria fácil, complicado, mas bem mais fácil do que ir de carro, e no caso eles perseguiam Fred de carro, já que aparatando, com três era mais complicado e problemático.

Malfoy teve tempo de sobra de se curar e ficar de babá para Nicky, coisa que ele amou fazer, mas por dois dias, a mesma não acordou. No final do segundo dia, que ela abriu o olho, despertando, dando de cara de primeira com um Draco, deitado ao lado dela na cama, de olhos fechados.

O coração de Nicky dá um salto tão grande que se ela tivesse com algum medidor de pressão cardíaca, com certeza, ele teria escutado o coração dela pulando.

- Acordada?

Ela se assusta ainda mais, pois achava que ele estava dormindo. Ele abre um dos olhos e a vê deitada na cama, super hiper mega vermelha, coisa bem incomum para ela, sem memória, e isso trouxe a Malfoy certo 'quê' de duvida.

- Como se sente? – Perguntou Malfoy se ajeitando na cama, ficando deitado, mais ainda de lado para ela.

- Estranha. E você? Recuperou-se totalmente? – Tentou disfarçar a vermelhidão que sentia. _"Calma Nicky... Pode ter sido apenas um sonho... Não?"_ Ela o olhou de lado e fechou os olhos respirando fundo_ "Se foi sonho, por que ele estava deitado do meu lado mesmo, hein?"_

- Pronto pra outra. – Disse rindo, vendo a vermelhidão dela.

- Espero que não tenhamos outra. – Ela se vira um pouco e nota o soro na veia, o que a deixa com a sobrancelha em pé.

– Você está bem mesmo? Não quer que chame uma das medicas?

- Está tudo tão confuso, que me deixa estranha.

Draco ponderou a resposta dela antes de abrir a boca novamente, mas lembrando dos gritos da Granger, preferiu fechar a boca sem emitir som nenhum.

- Você não desmaiou em cima de mim? Como eu que estou agora deitada na sua cama, com soro na veia, e você normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido e a segunda guerra mundial não tivesse explodido bem na sua cara?

- Hum, se referiu a isso...

- E o que mais seria? – Perguntou ficando branca. "O_ que sonhei então não foi sonho?"_ Pensava, ficando cada segundo mais corada.

Draco vendo isso ponderou no que responder, lógico, a saúde de Gina em primeiro plano, mas a cara vermelha da Granger lhe vinha a mente, com todo o tipo de falatório...

"_Queria não acreditar tanto na Granger como acredito hoje em dia! Que raiva! Mas ainda seguirei minha intuição. Pelo menos agora! Se eu sentir algo estranho paro imediatamente!" _– ponderou em pensamento.

- Me diz, Draco, aconteceu mais algo?

- Você que me responda. O que se lembra de ultimo?

Gina ficou a ponderar, não sabia se ela havia sonhado, ou se eles haviam feito amor, ou se ele apenas tinha desmaiado em cima dela balbuciando coisas que ela não se lembra, ou se eles haviam se machucado em algum trecho do filme, ou de ter morrido nos braços de Draco depois de terem feito amor e aquela memória lhe deixava com dor de cabeça, ou se apenas havia feito amor com Draco. E isso tava deixando-a tonta. Resolveu prestar atenção em como eles estavam vestido e assim ponderar o que aconteceu.

Notando que ele estava com roupas mais leves que o normal, e seu cabelo bagunçado, e até um pouco molhado, ela estava achando que tinha feito besteira e das grandes.

- Por acaso aconteceu algo entre nos dois? – ponderou e Malfoy sorriu.

- Se arrepende?

Era a vez dela corar furiosamente, indo parar de baixo do lençol. Malfoy vendo a reação dela só gargalhou.

- Nada aconteceu se é o que pensa. – Ela tirou apenas uma parte da cabeça até os olhos das cobertas. – Eu que acabei de tomar banho, se for por conta da roupa. E ainda está em meu quarto. Você desmaiou, assim que eu desmaiei. A Granger cuidou de você no meu quarto, e eu não reclamei lógico.

- Lógico, por quê?

- Por que queria saber sua reação assim que acordasse, depois de nossa conversa...

"_Então não aconteceu nada? E por que ta tão vivo na minha memória este 'nada'?! Não pode, a sensação é de ter acontecido! Só se ele fez comigo dormindo!"_

Ela olhou bem pra cara dele

- Não me estuprou, né?

- Claro que não! – Disse e sua reação a deixou verdadeiramente tranquila. – Nunca faria isso com ninguém! Sou adulto e não moleque que quando não tem, pega a força!

Ela suspirou baixinho e fez ele arquear a sobrancelha bem alto.

- Por que essa pergunta sem pé nem cabeça?

- Por que eu to com este sentimento, como se tivéssemos tido uma noite de amor... – quando ela se toca do que fala, fica vermelha que nem um pimentão. Draco se assombra.

"_Será que foi alguma lembrança?"_

- Perdão Sr Malfoy! Não pretendia falar desta forma! Fui rude! Perdão!

- Por acaso sonhou?

- Não sei! É tão vivo na minha mente que até parece que realmente nos fizemos algo... É quase como se todos os meus ossos sentissem a intensidade da ação... – Disse ela por fim. – Assim como uma lembrança forte de estar morta nos seus braços!

Se Draco não tivesse deitado, com certeza ele levaria um tombo. Piscando algumas vezes, Draco não achou palavras. _"Ela se lembrou?"_

- Não estou entendendo. – foi o que Draco pode balbuciar.

- Eu me lembro de quando desmaiou por cima de mim, mas depois não lembro bem. Não sei se foi uma lembrança, ou se foi um filme que estou confundindo com a realidade, se foi o script do filme, ou se aconteceu de verdade! Pelo menos pude entender do por que de sua presença me dominar!

- Domino?

Nicky percebia que tinha começado a falar e não iria conseguir se conter com este sentimento novo que aflorava de seu peito, a dor aguda na cabeça e a vontade louca de se atirar nos braços de Malfoy.

- Eu me sinto guiada a seu centro gravitacional, como se eu perdesse o meu centro, meu eixo. De certa forma não me desagrada, mas me deixa tão desnorteada, que me sinto boba as vezes... Parece um amor infantil! Não sei explicar!

- Ok, o que foi que sonhou, ou lembrou, ou que seja...

- Já disse...

- Eu lhe estuprando? – Falou com certo desdém.

- Draco! Não, claro que não!

- Então por que pensou isso?

- Por que sonhei com nos dois fazendo amor! No meio de uma floresta! Num local tão escuro que poderia confundir os sentidos de qualquer um! E depois, me vi morta nos seus braços! Como se visse um filme! – Soltou tudo ficando hiper vermelha, pondo a mão na cabeça.

Nesta hora Mione já entrava, vendo Nicky falar angustiada, e dando um belo puxão de orelha em Draco, por estar forçando Nicky.

- Não brigue com ele, Mione, a culpa é minha...

- Conheço bem o Malfoy, Nicky, e sei que ele pode ser chato às vezes.

- Mas eu que comecei mesmo...

- Mesmo?

- Sim! Minha cabeça dói...

- Deixe examinar, ok?

Mione examina, contendo uma possível ruptura de selo. Mas sua curiosidade aguça mais, e antes dela dormir, Mione pergunta e ela apenas disse o mesmo que falou para Draco, com um pouquinho de mais detalhes do que ela havia dito para ele, claro.

Ele já havia saído, por ordens de Mione, indo atrás de suas filhas, para falar algo.

- Serio? – Diz Mione quando ela já estava mais grogue de sono, depois de tomar o habitual chá.

- Sim, parecia que quando acordei eu tinha acabado de ter tido uma noite daquelas com o Draco... E algo no meu intimo me grita dizendo que ele que é o pai das meninas, mesmo sem eu sequer saber ser sou mesmo a mãe delas...

- Entendo. Descanse. Tudo vai ficar bem... Agora vou te dar um conselho...

- Diga...

- Se quiser ir pras vias de fato com o Malfoy... – Começou Mione deixando uma Nicky vermelhona – Tranquem a porta e ponham uma cadeira, pra ninguém abrir a porta!

- Mione! – Diz Nicky já grogue pelo efeito do remédio.

- Vocês dois são adultos, quem sabe se só assim você vai conseguir tirar este sentimento, e saber se é ou não é de verdade? Lógico, se for dentro do casamento, melhor ainda, eu sou antiquada, mas nesta situação... Enfim, durma. Qualquer coisa me chame, ou o Malfoy!

Gina que já estava para lá de vermelha e de Bagdá, apaga, mas sem esquecer o conselho de Mione.

Mione mal sai do quarto, é agarrada por uma Mel chorosa.

- Que foi mel?

- Mamãe!

Mione alarmada pega Mel no colo e aparata ao lado de Gaya, que estava inerte na cama. Jorge, que corria do lado de Sarah e Kelly, que estavam super alarmadas também, já que as três tiveram um pressentimento ruim ao mesmo tempo, mas foram menos rápido do que Mel. Os três só viram quando Mione pegou Mel no colo e aparatou.

- Gaya! **GAYA!**

Mione conjura seus aparatos de medibruxa tentando reanimar Gaya, que parecia ter entrado em um coma profundo.

- Gaya! Não faça isso! Precisamos de você conosco! **GAYA!**

-** MAMÃEEEEEE!**


	14. Pesadelos ou bebedeira? - Take 8 off set

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

**PS2: **Pra ninguém se perder no capitulo, já leiam sabendo que ele vai ser confuso.

* * *

><p>Fred estava deitado, realmente virado de bebida alcoólica trouxa. Havia se passado quase três dias desde que ele dera adeus a Gaya... Mas nenhum dos outros dias, seu coração se corroia de tanta tristeza como hoje.<p>

Tinha quase certeza de que tinha apagado em um quase coma alcolico, mas ali estava ele, acordado, como se não tivesse bebido nenhuma gota de bebida trouxa. Estava com serias dúvidas de que se seu organismo tinha ficado mais forte a bebida ou se a bebida que estava fraca mesmo...

Se levantou da cama, foi até o banheiro e tomou uma ducha. Chorou feito criança. Seu coração doía...

Saiu apenas de toalha amarrada na cintura e pra sua surpresa havia alguém em sua cama... Com ódio emanando quase gritava um palavrão bem grande. Já estava farto dos donos das hospedarias lhe mandando garotas de programa pra que ele afogasse as magoas nelas, e não nas bebidas... Mal ia falar quando a pessoa deitada em sua cama fala.

- Nossa, que fedor. Se lava direito, garoto!

A voz o congelou.

"_Não pode! Ela nem podia se mover!"_

- Verdade, não podia, mas agora me movo! Pelo amor de Deus, o que diabos você estava fazendo nestes três dias? Virou emo, bebeu todas, só faltou cortar os pulsos, não?Quem te viu e quem te vê, Fred, foi beber e afogar as magoas?

Fred não conseguia dizer nada. Mas ao invés de ficar feliz, seu coração se afundava em seu peito.

- Mas que magoas? Não deveria ter magoa nenhuma, já que você que me dispensou, você que me odiou, você que me abandonou, não?

- Como me achou?

- Não seria da sua conta, não?- Fred arqueia a sobrancelha. Tudo bem que ela estivesse com ódio, mas ser sádica e sínica aquele ponto, não parecia ela.

- Quem sabe você não ta sonhando? Ou tendo um pesadelo comigo, não? Já que quem se embebedou foi você, e não eu.

- Ou virse-versa – Joga Fred.

- Meio difícil uma defunda sonhar...

Aquilo pegou Fred desprevenido.

- Como?

- Ue, achei que tinha sentido que eu tinha morrido...- O chão parecia abrir de baixo dos pés de Fred. – Pelo menos agora você pode voltar e continuar sua vida do lado da Nicky. Claro, que eu sempre estarei perto pra te atazanar e te relembrar de odiar, mas fora isso, me tranquilizei. Se você não sentiu, então realmente não tínhamos nada em nenhum nível de relacionamento como Mione acreditava que tínhamos...

- Pera ai! Você vem aqui, me dizer que ta morta, nesta calma toda e dizer coisas que nem sabe o que ta falando?

- Não sei? E todas essas mulheres que você se entregou? – Dizia Gaya, sentada na cama.

- Mulheres? Que mulheres? Não pe...- Fred Cala a boca no segundo que ele olha pra onde Gaya olhava. Havia varias no chão, todas com cara de gozo profundo. – Mais o que?!

- Depois não é o garanhão. Não se faça de bobo. Diz que me ama, depois desaparece, se mete no álcool, e no meio de varias mulheres? Homens como você não prestam. Que pena que me enganastes! Se não estava viva, para curtir com minha filha uma vida diferente!

As palavras eram como chumbo no estomago de Fred.

"_Não é verdade! Isso é pesadelo! Não é verdade! Eu não toquei em nenhuma delas! É mentira! Eu bebi, mesmo, mas não toquei em nenhuma! Não sou infiel ao que penso! Ao que acredito!"_

_- Nossa..._ – Começava uma segunda voz de mulher, que aparecia ao lado de Gaya. Uma pequena fada, mas Fred não conseguia ver-la completamente. Seria Camila?_– Se não é infiel ao que pensa, por que aparatou para longe dela?_

- É, Fred, por que? – Retrucava Gaya. – Por que fugiu?

-_Por que desapareceu? Deixando minha filha a morte? Por que?_- Retrucava a pequena que estava escondida entre os cabelos de Gaya.

- Mentiroso. Nunca me amou... Só queria algo para si mesmo, não? Achava que eu seria um quê a mais pras suas gemealidades? Ou minha filha?

**- NUNCA!**

- Talvez achava que teria sorte em alguma situação, já que sou uma hamadríade, uma ninfa... Talvez pensava besteira... Como sempre, o moleque da família nunca cresceria em homem...

- É mentira!

_- Agora com minha filha morta, você pode voltar a sua casa. A sua família._

- É mentira!

- Mentira? Acha mesmo que eu iria brincar com algo tão serio? – Dizia Gaya num desdém, seu corpo em sua da cama desaparecendo, e reaparecendo um novo, menor, diferente, mas ele não pode ver-las, apenas viam uma luz dourada onde ambas estavam. Ela e Camila voam, saindo do quarto.

- Aproveite sua vida, e lembre-se, se enconstar em minha filha Mel, eu te mato... – e com isso ambas somem.

**_- _**É pesadelo! Não pode... Ela esta viva! Ela não morreu! É mentira!- Balbuciava para si mesmo, não acreditando.

Fred cai de joelho no chão, no meio das varias mulheres, e acorda todo suado na cama da hospedaria em que estava. Ele olha de um lado pro outro, ofegante, procurando Gaya, ou qualquer uma daquelas mulheres... Ninguém.

"_Pesadelo! Claro! Ela está viva! Ela não morreu! Ela esta bem..."_

Pensou e se levantou. Foi tomar um banho. Mal terminava, ele sentiu uma mão em suas costas. No susto se virou com tudo, Gaya, por outro lado deu um gritinho de susto.

-Aiii! Ow Fred! Tinha que se assustar comigo mesmo? Pensei que gostaria da companhia.

"_De novo?"_

- Fred? Fred? Oie? Por que tá branco, meu amor?

"_Ela nunca me chamou de amor... Qual é a próxima pegadinha da embriaguês?"_

- Ow, só por que vim me despedir, você me olha com essa cara de quem comeu limão azedo? Ta, se não quer se despedir, eu vou embora. Depois não se arrependa!

- Como assim, se despedir?

- Vou embora... Você me abandonou, eu abandonei esta vida.

"_De novo?!"_

- Vou com Mel ficar próxima dos meus pais e conhecer minha linhagem. Abandonei o mundo dos mortais de uma vez por todas.

Ferd a agarra pelo pulso

- Que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa?

- Não é brincadeira... não ta vendo?

- O que?

- Eu, a mudança...

- Como assim?

Fred tinha certeza que tinha segurado no pulso dela, mas segurava o vazio, enquanto as mãos dela estavam para cima, perto da visão dele.

- Desisti de ficar no plano dos humanos. Descobri que como hamadríade o sentimento humano desaparece. São sentimentos confusos. Por isso vim até você dizer que te perdoo e dizer desculpa. Agora que minha parte humana morreu, estou indo mais fácil.

**- Isso não é brincadeira que se faça!** – Fred foi tentar toca-la novamente, mas atravessou e bateu de cara com a parede.

- Ai, isso deve ter doido. Desculpa, você pode me sentir, mas não pode mais me tocar. Isso é um meio holograma da minha forma humana, e outra Fred, nunca fui mulher de brincar. Se achar que não, liga para Nicky. Ela vai te dizer...

Fred, que até então estava completamente nu na frente de Gaya, desligou o chuveiro, se enrolou na toalha e pegou o telefone da hospedaria, estava sem vergonha nenhuma, mas melhor do que ver mulheres no chão, seria ouvir a voz de sua irmã, dizendo a verdade.

- Alo? Nicole? Oi, por que está chorando? Como? Quando? De que? _Não_... Não pode ser verdade!

Fred olhava para Gaya, parada a sua porta do banheiro, de braços cruzados, tranquila.

- Não pode! Ela tá na minha frente! Não to brincando! É verdade! Alo? Nicky? Alow?

Ele olhou para Gaya que dava com os ombros, rindo.

- Ninguém pode me ver por que eu não deixei. Será melhor assim. Vim me despedir de você por que achei que seria necessário pra você continuar sua vida sem mim... Só por isso.

- Isso é **pesadelo**.._._

Gaya deu um sorriso solto, como se risse da piada de Fred.

- Pesadelo ou não, esqueceu que é o único canto que posso falar contigo. Já que fugistes...

- Eu não fugi! Você não me quis!

- Se eu não te quisesse, não teria quase arrebentado o prédio como fiz. Não, eu te quis, mas depois de entender coisas com minha mãe e saber que se eu abandonasse o mundo humano, estes sentimentos também me abandonariam, resolvi ir com ela. Mel decidiu que iria junto e todas estamos indo. Me deixa triste o fato de fazer Nicky chorar, mas não se pode agradar a todos...

- Isso é **mentira**! Não pode! Não pode ser você Gaya!

- Realmente... Gaya Ayshila morreu...

- Não pode!

- Fred, se você realmente me quisesse, teria voltado, sendo cabeça dura como é, não teria se entrego ao álcool e desistido de mim tão fácil. Tá que poderia ter feito isso por um dia, no mínimo, mas não posso esperar uma eternidade. Acho que já esperei de mais, não acha?

- Vai abandonar tudo assim?

E suspirando profundamente, Gaya desaparece com o holograma, e reaparece como hamadríade, na frente dele. Desta vez ele pode ver-la. Suas asas eram um dourado roxeado, seus cabelos ruivos, os olhos brancos com um tom leve de vermelho, seu cabelo era bem maior e sua pele dourada também.

- Está vendo minha forma verdadeira, Fred? Ainda acredita que estou viva? Só posso entrar nesta forma se algo acontecer ao meu corpo humano.

- **Mentira**! – Dizia Fred com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Uma vez que eu quiser voltar ao mundo humano, minha forma será bem diferente da que você conheceu, já que aquela era uma casca que me segurava da forma real...

- Isso... não... pode estar... acontecendo! Por que?

- Para minha espécie, tristeza e depressão, é o mesmo que morrer com veneno. Como minha casca não suportou a dor, ela morreu. Gaya Ayshila morreu e agora eu estou na minha forma normal, hamadríade para sempre. Já passei por muita coisa no mundo humano, até que a casca de Gaya não suportou mais... Morri Fred. Acabou. - Dizia Gaya tranquilamente, como se não houvesse sentimentos. - A dor de perder você, de achar que você realmente me abandonou, de que não me queria, foi muito mais forte e assim, a minha casca humana morreu, e eu pude acordar... Agora entendo o que minha mãe, Camila, me disse, quando eu fiz a transmutação, a dor humana desaparece. Sei o que é sentir tal dor, mas é tão ínfimo agora, que não dói.

- E eu?- dizia Fred em lágrimas.

_- Aguente suas conseqüências garoto!_- Dizia a mesma voz do primeiro sonho, mas muito mais amena do que no primeiro. –_ Se tivesse procurado, voltado e mudado, as consequências seriam diferentes... Suporte a dor como todos humanos fazem, pois você foi desqualificado para estar junto de minha filha._

Camila era muito parecida com Gaya, mas suas asas eram um tom de verde lindo, verde dourado, mais maduro, cabelos curtos, lisos, no tom do cabelo atual do corpo da Gaya humana, corpo pequeno, mais tão delgado como o de Gaya, olhos verdes também, claríssimos.

- Me deem uma chance... – Dizia Fred...

_- Já perdestes a tua_ chance...- Dizia Camila, calmamente.

E no susto Fred acorda gritando na hospedaria da pousada que havia se deitado fazia poucos minutos.

- To acordado? – perguntou já na dúvida, e sua face molhada em lágrimas – Não vou suportar outro pesadelo louco destes não!

- Pesadelo? Que pesadelo? – Novamente a voz de Gaya aparecia no seu lado. – Me assustou acordando assim, sabia?

Fred se põe de pé em um pulo, principalmente porque ele reconheceu a voz, mas não a pessoa.

- O que tá fazendo aqui?

- Ora, estamos em lua de mel?

- _Como_?

- Bebeu tanto ontem que não se lembra que casamos?

- Pera, pera, para tudo... Como assim, casamos? Quem é você?

- Fred, pelo amor de Deus, quanto foi que você bebeu? Ta confundindo as datas, e não me reconhece? Amanhã termina a filmagem em Hogwarts, e é o casamento de Nicky com Draco, já que ela não se lembrou de nada...

- Nada? – pergunta incrédulo. - Gaya?

- Não. A chapeuzinho vermelho! Claro que sou eu! Meu lado hamadríade falou mais forte e afundou-se com a memória de Gina. Tanto que estou humana para sempre... Não tenho mais nenhum poder nem descendência mágica, além de estar toda deformada.

- _Não?_

- Não... Pelo que mamãe me contou.

- E como aconteceu isso?

- Quando eu morri...

"_De novo não!"_

- Morreu?

- Sim, morri. Lembra que entrei em coma? Você está me assustando! Como assim, não ta lembrando de nada?

- A cabeça ta confusa, amor, me relembra?

Gaya se senta na cama, e ele nota uma diferença exorbitante nela... Ela estava totalmente deformada, e aparentemente grávida.

- Ow... ow! Desde quando você ta grávida?

- Faz 8 meses. Fred, o que foi que bebeu ontem, pelo amor de Deus? Ta me deixando preocupada! Eu vou chamar a Mione!

- Não! Não precisa... Só, por favor, me relembre...

- Ta me assustando...

- Por favor, querida.

- Perdi todo poder mágico que tinha devido ao coma, lembra quando nos separamos?

-Sim...?

- Fiquei entre a vida e a morte e para não morrer por completo uma das vidas teve que ser sacrificada. Seria eu ou meu eu mágico...

- Sim...?

- Você escolheu meu ser mágico...

- _Eu?_

- Quando soube que eu estava entre a vida e a morte, você falou _"antes ela viva, e sempre comigo do que ela morta e longe de mim"_ e assim decidiram que meu eu mágico morreria e com isso, levou para sempre a memória da Nicky.

- Eu disse **_isso?_**

- Sim. Tanto que sua família ficou contra você, por conta disso. Por que se não fosse por você, Nicky teria a memória dela de volta e eu não teria sofrido com o processo de me tornar humana por completo, tanto que estou bem deformada por conta disso e grávida. Nem fui de verdade a Hogwarts, pois perdi meus poderes mágicos totais. Kelly e Sarah e Mel te odeiam por isso...

"_Ok, eu to confuso! Entrei em um pesadelo gigante, depois outro pesadelo normal, e agora um pesadelo pequeno? Alguém me acorda saindo do pesadelo e indo pro sonho por favor?"_

_- Qual deles você prefere Frederic Weasley?_

A voz não vinha de Gaya. Fred olhou para todos os lados e nada achou. Mas sabia que era de Camila.

_- Qual deles você prefere? Gaya Ayshila viva, sem poderes mágicos nenhum, deformada, e Nicole sem memória? Gaya como __hamadríade com a parte humana dela morta, sem nenhum sentimento, e vocês amigos? Ou Gaya como hamadríade, te amaldiçoando para sempre? Escolha..._

"_Se eu não quiser nenhuma das alternativas?"_

_- Você terá a quarta..._

Novamente se viu acordado só que desta vez sentado numa cadeira, havia acabado de cair. Via Nicole chorando, muito a frente de um caixão, onde uma parte estava aberta, mas as meninas estavam na frente. Seu coração acelerou, não podia ser verdade...

Ele se aproximou e viu o seu maior temor, Gaya, deitada no caixão, completamente seca, como carvalho seco, morto. Varias fadas ao redor deste caixão e Nicky desesperada, pedindo que ela não fosse embora...Aquilo lhe gelou a alma.

Tanto as hamadríades choravam, como os seres humanos choravam... Gaya não existiria, nem como humana, nem como hamadríade.

Novamente ele acorda do susto, mas no quarto do seu hotel. Cheirava a álcool e a suor. Não sabia se dormia, se tinha enlouquecido, ou se estava acordado.

_- Qual deles você prefere Frederic Weasley?_

A voz desta vez foi mais forte e Fred pulou da cama.

**- NENHUM! NÃO QUERO NENHUM!**

_- Escolha um deles..._

**- NÃO ESCOLHO! ME OBRIGUE! PREFIRO MORRER A DEIXA-LA MORRER!**

_- Se sacrificaria por ela?_

- **SIM**! Mesmo ela me odiando!

Camila aparecia na forma hamadríade na frente de Fred.

_- E se ela não lhe odiar?_

- Se ela não me odiar? Ora, que besteira!- Fred ria nervoso com o rosto inundado de lágrimas. - Ela me odeia! Tudo por conta da minha cabeça dura de falar coisa sem pensar! Maldita hora que falei sem pensar! Não quis culpa-la, estava assustado! Mas nunca quis culpa-la!

_- E se você não tivesse falado?_

- Eu não estaria agora neste quarto de hotel! Falando com a mãe dela, onde só eu enxergo, parecendo um bêbado, nem estaria bêbado!

_- E se você pudesse concertar?_

**_- Mais que tudo na minha vida..._**

_- Qual parte você escolheria dela? A mágica, ou a não mágica?_

- Sou obrigado a escolher?

_- Sim..._

- As duas! Gaya nunca seria a Gaya que amo se alguma destas partes morresse! Eu mesmo não me perdoaria! Nunca!

_- Então, por que não voltou? – Continuava Camila - Por que não voltou quando havia decidido? Por que deixou passar três dias, se afundando na bebida? Por que deixou que isso corroesse a alma de minha filha? A sua alma? Por que não foi cabeça dura para brigar por vocês dois? Por Gaya?_

O coração de Fred faltava ser arrancado do peito dele de tanto pular. Não podia deixar como estava.

_- Frederic, neste exato momento, minha filha está morrendo! E você também!_

Fred olhou para Camila e se virou pra cama, e se viu deitado, na cama, aparentemente morto.

- Como assim? - Não pode acreditar.

_- Coma alcoólico. Três dias bebendo sem parar, sem comer. Como irá sobreviver a isso, eu não faço ideia! O único motivo de conseguir conversar contigo, foi por que você realmente apagou! E assim, eu pude conversar e te dar as opções. Eu posso te levar para ver que Gaya, neste exato momento,que está morrendo... E se você escolher, ainda é possível salva-la, pelo menos uma parte dela..._

- Morrendo? Não... Não pode! Gaya é forte! Ela não iria morrer assim... Iria?

_- Veja por si mesmo_ – Dizia Camila. E Fred começa a flutuar, quando a cena muda, estava no caldeirão furado.

Mione fazia tudo para reviver Gaya, enquanto gritava, Mel chorava, soluçando.

- _Gaya_! **Não faça isso**! Vamos! **Volte**! Ninguém vai aceitar que você _desista_ da sua vida desta forma! **Lute**! Vamos! Eu sei que me escuta!**LUTE**!Eu mesma mato o Fred com minhas mãos! Mas **NÃO** deixe este desanimo lhe _matar_! Como hamadríade! Como ser humana! Lute! **VAMOS**!

- **MÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEEEEE! NÃO MORRA! MAMÃEEEEEE!NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!**

Logo Harry e alguns medi-bruxos aparatavam no lugar, Molly, que vinha com eles, pega Mel tentando leva-la para longe dali, enquanto ela gritava e chorava, não querendo sair dali.

**- NÃOOOO! ME DEIXA AQUI! ME DEIXAAAA! NÃOOOO MÃEEEEE!**

- Minha querida! Minha querida! _Vamos_! _Vamos_! – Dizia Molly chorando e muito perturbada com o que estava acontecendo.

**- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Fred via a cena lágrimas romperam por seus olhos.

- I-isso é ...verdade? Ou mais um pesadelo?- Dizia Fred, flutuando a poucos metros do chão, ao lado de Camila e de outro ser, provavelmente Edgar.

- _Verdade. Por isso lhe dei 3 opções. A quarta só aparecerá se demorar a escolher... eu posso salva-la, mas apenas uma parte dela. Não tenho como salvar ambas partes... Ninguém teria poder o suficiente para salva-la, nem conexão suficiente para ajuda-la._

- **NÃO**! Não pode! Ela **NÃO** morreu! – Gritava Fred. – NÃO!Camila! **POR** **FAVOR! FAZ ALGO!**

Camila olhava para Fred seria.

_- Escolha..._

**- ME DÁ UMA QUINTA OPÇÃO! QUALQUER QUINTA OPÇÃO!MAS DEIXANDO ELA VIVA! POR COMPLETO!NEM QUE EU MORRA NAQUELA HOSPEDARIA, DANDO MINHA VIDA A ELA!** – Dizia, olhando para Camila, desesperado.

_- Já disse, nem meu poder é forte o suficiente para salvar ambas as partes e nem o seu poder não seria forte o suficiente para fazer-la voltar por completo, Frederic. São as quatro opções! Não há uma quinta!_

**- SEMPRE HÁ! SEMPRE HÁ QUINTAS E SEXTAS OPÇÕES!**- Fred suspira abaixando o tom de voz para Camila, chegando bem próximo a ela.- Se existiu quatro! Existe a quinta! Não me venha com essa de que não existe a quinta opção!

Camila conseguia ver no intimo de Fred, a verdade. Ela sorriu um pouco.

_- Frederic Weasley, mesmo com este seu amor, você não pode reverter a situação... Se tivesse parado de beber no primeiro dia, e voltado, haveria..._

Dizia Camila abraçando Edgar. Mesmo sem emoções, eles muitas vezes eram afetados pelas emoções externas, fazendo-os chorar, sabendo que havia humanos próximos a eles, podendo assim, fugir sempre da presença de humanos. Agora ali estava Camila, chorando, vendo sua filha morrer a sua frente, e Fred não aceitando nenhuma das opções.

Fred não parecia querer ouvir. Estava transtornado e se virando para Gaya, ficou próximo a cabeça dela, gritando no ouvido de Gaya.

- Gaya! **GAYA! VOLTA AGORA! VOLTA PRO SEU CORPO! AGORA! APARECE! VAMOS! APARECE!**

Gaya aparece na forma humana, que parecia estar se dilacerando, estava completamente queimada e cheia de cicatrizes, dentro dela, no meio do estomago, havia seu lado hamadríade, a bela fadinha que Fred havia visto em uma das quatro opções, adormecida e parecia que morria.

- F...Fred?

_**- Você não pode morrer! Reaja! Vamos!**_

Camila olhava para Edgar, como se aquilo não fosse possível. Quis ir até ela, mas Edgar a segurou, balançando a cabeça.

_- Agora deixe com eles. Com o destino deles. _

_-M-mas Edgar..._

_- Eu creio que aparecerá uma quinta e sexta opção..._

_- Como?_

_- Sinta..._

- Morrer? – Gaya olhava pra Fred sem entender. Havia apenas dormido, mas quando olhou pras suas mão, para onde estava flutuando, pro seu corpo que parecia começar a secar, se assombrou.- O que está havendo?

- Acorde seu corpo! Onde já se viu!? Eu não aceito que você morra! Eu não aceito isso!

_- Quem é você pra aceitar alguma coisa?! Você me abandonou, Frederic!_

- E eu odeio que me chamem pelo meu nome de batismo!

Gaya se virava, indo embora, mas Fred se agarra a ela beijando-a.

Aquilo a deixa sem chão e uma centelha invadia a alma dela, como se aquele beijo a curasse, de dentro para fora. Porém, a alma de Fred começava a ficar seca. Camila olhando para isso, se virou para Edgar, e o mesmo a segurou ainda mais firme. Camila começava a temer pelos dois.

Ainda abraçado a ela, Fred a puxava para si e ela sem força, não conseguia fazer nada.

* * *

><p>- O coração dela respondeu! <strong>ISSO<strong>! Gaya! Vamos! Bombeia! Não deixa o coração parar! – Dizia Mione. - Você não pode morrer! Não pode! – Dizia agarrado a Gaya tentando estabiliza-la.

* * *

><p>- Não... Não quero viver mais! Não entendo este sentimento! Eu não quero mais ficar ali se você não tá! – Dizia Gaya e as lágrimas já começavam a inundar seus olhos. O coração dela para novamente e Mione grita novamente um grande '<em>não<em>' voltando a fazer todos os procedimentos para que ela voltasse à vida.

- Não me odeie! – começa Fred. – Me ame... Eu lhe amo! Eu sou cabeça dura de natureza, mas eu não ia deixar isso acontecer, nunca! Uma hora eu voltaria e te pegaria no pé, e não te largaria até você se reacostumar comigo! Eu precisava de tempo para mim...

- Três dias é muito!

- Perdão... Mas... Eu acho que passei um pouquinho da cota de bebida trouxa que deveria...

Gaya arregala o olho.

- Está vivo?

Fred não pode responder, apenas a pegou novamente para um segundo beijo. O coração de Gaya volta a bombear e Mione entra em processo de estabiliza-lo, mais rapidamente. A alma de Gaya parecia se curar, mas a alma de Fred parecia secar a cada segundo. Quando Gaya abre os olhos e vê, ela se separa de Fred.

- Fred! Não... O que está fazendo?

- Se precisar lhe deixar viva, lhe dar minha vida, nunca pensaria duas vezes... – Dizia sorrindo. O estado cadavérico em que a alma de Fred se encontrava a deixou totalmente preocupada.

- Fred! Não faça isso! Não! Não quero voltar se você não tiver lá!

- Cuide da Gina, da Mel e das gêmeas por mim?

- Não, Fred! Não brinca!

_- Ele não está brincando, minha filha..._- Falou por fim Camila. –_ Eu já havia chegado a ele tarde de mais, por que ele apagou há pouco tempo atrás. Nunca imaginei que ele teria ainda forças para fazer o que fez... _

Gaya olha e vê Camila em lágrimas, e Edgar, atras de Fred. Ambos se aproximam, no segundo que Fred desmaiava em alma, E Camila o toca e o mesmo some.

**- NÃO! FRED! NÃO! O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ?**

_- Apenas fiz ele voltar ao corpo original, depois dele conseguir a quinta opção dele..._

- Onde ele está?

_- Venha conosco..._

Mal Gaya a acompanha se vê em uma pousada, há quase três dias de Londres, Fred, deitado na cama, totalmente inerte. O cheiro de bebida no local era horrível, havia varias garrafas de bebida no local, todas zeradas.

- Não... O que ele fez?

_- Ele entrou em coma alcoólico. Tentei chegar a ele antes, assim como Jorge, e as meninas, mas só consegui no momento que ele apagou por completo!_

- Como assim?

_- Ele deu a vida dele pela sua... _– Dizia Camila desconversando. _– Nunca pensei que ele teria poder o suficiente de não deixar seu lado humano, nem mágico morrerem..._

O vazio que Gaya sentia, agora tinham passado por completo, mas a angustia lhe tomava o corpo.

- Fred... Fred! – Gaya ia para perto do corpo de Fred. – Como entro? Me diga!

_- Só se você estivesse 100% acordada com seu eu mágico. Com seu eu humano, nunca você poderá, se não for inconscientemente._

- E como acorda?

_- Precisa passar por um ritual!_

- _Mãe_! Eu não tenho _tempo_! Fred está em _risco_!

_-E você estava também, há dois minutos atrás!_

- Olha, eu entendo como mãe a senhora esta preocupada comigo! Mas como eu desperto este eu mágico? Nem que seja 10%, 90% sei lá! Nem que seja só para avisar Mione onde ele está e ela conseguir chegar a tempo!Se Fred morrer, acha mesmo que eu ficarei viva?

Camila olha Edgar e sorri.

_- Deixe fluir, filha, que conseguirá falar com Hermione. - Diz Edgar._

Gaya parava tentando se concentrar, e como se fosse um filme, Gaya olhava para fora sabendo onde estava, endereço e tudo.

Segundos depois se concentrou em Mione, que pulou da cadeira, que mal havia sentado depois de estabilizar Gaya, dando um susto em todos, com a visão que acabará de ter, vendo Fred, aparentemente morto, num quarto de hotel, sabendo exatamente onde era o hotel, e que havia um povoado bruxo basicamente na esquina deste hotel.

Em questão de segundos Mione chega de pó de flú, e corre ao hotel, achando um Fred quase sem vida na cama.


	15. Retomadas - Take 9 off set

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não**são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

><p>Nicky observava bem o local. Como havia parado ali? Não se lembrava.<p>

O portão com dizeres **_"Perigo" "Afaste-se!"_ **estava fechado. Um portão de grades, que dava para ver dentro do portão, mas tudo era tão escuro, que Nicky se arrepiava de medo.

- _Gina_... – Uma voz sussurrada apavorante, como o uivo do vento...

- Quem está ai? – Perguntou com coragem...

O coração de Nicole pulava do peito, sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu para dentro do castelo mal assombrado, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Assim que entrou, e o portão se fechou atrás de si, tudo mudou, como se tivesse entrado em uma dimensão paralela.

Ela pode ver por fora do portão, Nicole se tremia. Ela pode olhar pro castelo. As portas agora já não eram negras, horríveis, mas portas muito belas de carvalho. O castelo agora parecia ganhar alguma vida...

- O que está acontecendo?- Perguntava sem entender nada. – **GAYA?MEL?MIONE? ALGUÉM **– Gritava, mas ninguém lhe respondia.

Ela escutou um miado atrás dela e se virando no susto vê um gato, listrado, de olhos bem vermelhos e atrás dela uma figura estranha, de um homem aparentemente sujo e maltrapilho. Seria o zelador do castelo?

- Não, não, não... Não é bom entrar na casa das pessoas sem ser convidada, garotinha... o que deveria fazer com você? E como diabos uma trouxa passou pela porta e entrou nos terrenos de Hogwarts? – Perguntava Filch, coçando o queixo, madame Nora se aproximava de Gina, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Senhor? Senhor, por favor, onde estou!? Me perdi de minha irmã e filha e acabei caindo aqui. Estou apavorada, não estou entendendo nada!

- Nem eu entendo como uma trouxa pode entrar aqui... Eu deveria lhe pegar e lhe torcer a garganta... – Dizia nada amigável.

- **FILCH**! – Grita outro homem, aparecendo pelo portão.- O que pensas que está fazendo!?

- Black! – cuspiu Filch. – Já está no colégio?

- É claro! Harry pediu que eu chegasse logo aqui e conversasse com Dumbledore! Mas o que você está fazendo assustando essa garota?

- Harry? Harry Potter? O senhor conhece ele? – Perguntava uma Nicole pálida.

- Uma trouxa, pra sua informação, entrou pelo portão. – Falou Filch, ignorando o que ela acabava de falar.

- Trouxa? – Sirius olha bem nos olhos de Nicky – Pelas barbas de Merlim! Virginia Weasley?! Mas você estava morta!

Nicky apenas se tremia de medo, Filch se virou e se aproximou perigosamente de Nicole, e a mesma se encolheu pois estava apavorada.

- Ora, ora, ora, impossível! Eu mesmo a vi morta, ali na floresta! Malfoy saiu com ela nos braços! – Cuspia Filch.

- E...Eu não sou ela! M...Me chamo... Nicole... Nicole Ayshila!

- Por acaso Gina tinha alguma irmã gêmea? – Cuspiu Filch e Sirius se lembrou da carta de Harry mais cedo.

- Claro! Nicole! Nos perdoe! Sua aparência como a Gina é realmente muito forte! Nunca havia ouvido falar de uma doppelganger tão verídica assim... – Sirius já se aproximava dela, tirando-a do chão ajudando-a ficar de pé. – Harry acabou de me mandar uma carta com seu sumiço do vilarejo. Como veio parar aqui, senhorita Ayshila?

Nicole só balançava a cabeça, num pânico.

- Então, resolveu reaparecer, Sra Ayshila? - Dumbledore logo aparecia na porta, com um sorriso bondoso. – Sirius, traga-a para dentro. Temo que ela ainda está muito confusa com o que aconteceu...

A primeira impressão dentro do castelo era que tudo era magnífico. Achou estranho, mas pensou que estivesse tonta, pois via todos os quadros se movendo, conversando, as escadas se moviam de lugar e parecia que havia fantasmas passeando pelo local.

- Acho que estou tonta. – Disse, sendo sustentada por Sirius, a seu lado.

- O que sente?

- Tudo está se movendo, e eu estou vendo vultos, que parecem fantasmas.

Dumbledore olhou para Sirius, por cima do óculos de meia lua.

- Senhorita, poderia fechar os olhos? Sirius pode lhe levar enquanto descansa a cabeça, não?

- Seria incomodo.

- Ah, incomodo nenhum. – Sorriu Sirius, colocando-a no colo. – Agora só fechar seus olhos, que logo estaremos na sala do Diretor, para que você descanse, ok?

Segurando em Sirius, Nicole repousou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, fechando os olhos. Realmente sua cabeça doía e latejava um pouco.

Dumbledore, a vendo de olhos fechados conjurou uma rápida magia, para que ela continuasse de olhos fechados e sem ouvir o que ambos conversavam.

- Imaginei que seria de mais ainda para ela... – Diz Dumbledore, sendo seguido por Sirius.

- E o que podemos fazer, diretor?

- Primeiro, entrar em contato Harry, e Hermione. Creio que eles estão super preocupados. Gaya seria outra que estaria preocupada. E creio que não seria bom irmos ao meu gabinete. Ela pode ficar mais assustada.

- E pra onde então?

- Vejamos.

Após andar um bom tempo, Dumbledore chega em uma sala, aparentemente vazia, a limpa, dando uma versão _"sala de diretor trouxa"_. Com isso, ele desfaz o feitiço feito em Nicole, e Sirius a põe sentada num sofá. A mesma parecia estar agora dormindo.

- Demoramos tanto assim? – Perguntou Sirius. Dumbledore sorriu.

- Entre em contato com Harry e Cia, eu cuido dela.

- Ok. – Diz Sirius saindo da sala.

- Srta Ayshila? – Tentou Dumbledore, umas três vezes, até Nicole acordar.

- Me desculpe! – Disse tentando se por de pé rapidamente, mas Dumbledore não deixou.

- Se acalme. Sirius já foi chamar Harry, ok?

- Ok. Obrigada. Mas onde estou? Tudo está tão confuso.

- Bom, era pra vir amanha, apenas, mas, bem vinda a Hogwarts, Srta Ayshila. Me chamo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, mais conhecido como Dumbledore. Prazer, Srta Ayshila.

- Nossa, é a primeira vez que escuto um nome gigantesco. Prazer é meu, Sr Dumbledore. Nicole... Nicole Ayshila. O senhor já está apar da minha situação?

- Mais do que a Srta imagina. Mas sim, falando de sua filha também? Não se preocupe, ela será bem tratada e assim poderá ter uma chance de sobrevivência.

- Como assim?

- Ora, na trena idade dela, ter três personalidades, não ajuda. Mas deixando-a, gostaria de saber da senhorita.

- O que tem eu?

- Gostaria de estudar aqui?

- Eu? Estudar? Eu já passei desta idade!

- Nunca é tarde para começar.

- Mas por que pede?

- Ajudará mais sua filha, se estiver com ela e aprender como ela irá aprender.

- Não, não. Creio que não, Sr Dumbledore.

- Bom, sua vaga está aberta. A sua e de sua irmã.

- minha Irma? Gaya? Por que?

- Ela está atrasada na matricula, pra falar a verdade.

- Como assim?

- Logo saberá mais.

- Cer... – Nicole para de falar quando vê um dos fantasma atravessando a parede, e chegando perto de Dumbledore. Com o pescoço um pouco fora do lugar. Era Nick quase sem cabeça.

- Sr, O Sr Malfoy está atrás do Sr e da garota.

_"Isso não tinha no script!"_ – Pensou Nicole.

- Obrigado, Sr Nicolas. – Diz Dumbledore, observando a reação de Nicole.

A mesma vê tudo preto e se não tivesse o sofá, ela desmaiaria no chão com tudo.

- É... Ainda não era hora, Sr Nicolas.

**- COOOOOOOOOOORTA! – **Diz Paul. – E agora? Ela apagou mesmo?

- Fiz algo errado? – Perguntava Nick

- Não, Sr Nicolas, eu havia avisado ao Paul. _'Seria informação de mais para ser uma cena a ser gravada, logo depois de tanta comoção em Londres.'_ - Diz Dumbledore se voltando para Paul

- Mas ela disse que aguentava... – Reclama Paul.

- Nem tudo que ela diz, pode ser verdade. Chame o Sr. Malfoy para ele leva-la.

- Eu chamo. – Diz Nick, e sai flutuando para onde deixou Malfoy, trazendo-o imediatamente para a sala.

- Diretor. – Disse Malfoy entrando na sala, vendo Gina desmaiada no sofá. O mesmo chega e a pega no colo. – Eu disse que não era uma boa ideia,mas a teimosia não a abandonou!

- Sr Malfoy, seria bom o Sr e a Sra Granger prestarem atenção nas próximas horas. Creio que foi rápido de mais. Podem traze-la para cá, depois de acordada. Peça para que a Sra Granger lhe acompanhe na volta também. Fred está em boa companhia.

- Se não tentarem se matar de novo. – Começa Malfoy muito nervoso apartando imediatamente para Hogsmeade.

Mione andava de um lado para outro. Forçar a mente de Gina assim, fazia com que ela ficasse inquieta. Gaya, que dormia um sono profundo, havia passado por um processo doloroso e ao mesmo tempo gratificante. Sem perder seu '_eu humano_', ela pode finalmente como hamadríade despertar e acompanhar quem quer que fosse em sua forma mágica, enquanto sua forma humana dormia um sono profundo.

Achou que seria melhor assim, enquanto Fred estivesse em coma, já que assim era mais fácil trazer ele de volta. Mas neste exato instante, Gaya passava voando pela janela, passando zunindo pelo rosto de Mione e entrando no seu eu humano, assustando assim a todo mundo.

- Mione! Prepara tudo! Nicky desmaiou!  
>Ninguém teve tempo de dizer nada, pois no mesmo segundo que Mione já conjurava as coisas, Draco aparecia com a mesma nos braços desmaiada.<p>

- Eu disse que seria forçar de mais! – Começava Draco.

- Se acalma Malfoy! – Diz Mione. Andava bem emburrada com o mesmo ultimamente por conta das piadas de mal gosto que ele soltava pra cima de Gaya e Fred.

Claro, por conta dos dois, ele quase perde Gina de verdade...

- Queria ver você dizendo isso se o ruivo bobão do seu esposo estivesse numa linha tênue entre vida e morte, Granger!

Ignorando o estado de humor de Draco, Mione já começava a examinar Nicole. Aparentemente estava tudo normal, não havia hemorragia, nem nada do gênero.

- Finalmente – Começa Mione. – Está dando certo, Gaya! Acordar seu 'eu mágico' está ajudando a Gina a se recuperar três vezes mais rápido! Ela esta limpa! A poção da Lágrima de Unicórnio também está bem avançada! Tudo está indo bem!

- Se Fred e Gaya não colocarem tudo a perder de novo. – Começava Malfoy que já pegava Gina nos braços. – Estou levando-a pro castelo.

- Como assim? Levando-a pro castelo Malfoy? – Diz Gaya.

- Confio mais nela no castelo do que do seu lado e do de Fred, por enquanto.

- **MALFOY! DRACO!** – Dizia Granger e Molly ao mesmo tempo.

- De qualquer forma, Granger, venha também. Dumbledore pediu.

E sem demora nenhuma, Draco parte para Hogwarts com Gina nos braços. Sabia que Paul ainda estaria lá.

- Ter que aguentar o humor do Malfoy, ultimamente não ta sendo a melhor coisa do mundo, sabia? – Diz Mione – Gaya, vê como está o Fred. Acho que ainda hoje ou amanhã ele acorda, então fica do lado dele, ok? - E logo aparata.

- Onde está Sarah? – Pergunta Gaya

- Ela estava por aqui não faz minutos. Kelly e Mel também. – Começou Molly. – Onde elas estão?

- Se bem conheço, elas já vão aprontar. – Dizia ficando sentada direito na cama.

- Poxa tia, A Sra sempre pensa que vamos aprontar!- Dizia Sarah entrando de mão dada a Jorge, que trazia uma sacola com tanta coisa que parecia que ela ia furar. – Fomos comprar algumas coisas. Tio Jorge nos acompanhou. Sabe, queremos estar mais fáceis a mexer com os ingredientes nas aulas de poções. Mel e Kelly concordaram e começarmos conhecendo, e tio Jorge aceitou ajudando.

-_ Jorge?_ – Começa Molly – Jorge _odeia_ poções!

- É, mas sei fazer muitas, se não, não teria as gemialidades!

- Sabemos que o cabeça é o tio Fred, mas enquanto ele ta dando uma de _'belo adormecido'_, tio Jorge nos ajuda. – Diz Sarah rindo.

Gaya suspira.

- Se quando estávamos com os trouxas eu já tinha medo quando vocês brincavam com suas gemialidades, imagina no mundo bruxo! Cuidado pra não se matarem!

- Pode deixar tia. – E as três batem continência. – Fica com o tio Fred e traz ele de volta! – Termina Kelly.

Apesar de ficar vermelha, Gaya só fez passar por elas, indo pro quarto onde estava Fred, se deitando ao lado dele para adormecer e traze-lo novamente pra mais perto.

Draco, chegava com Gina nos braços, levando-a, claro, para a Grifinória, exatamente onde os professores Grifinorianos ficavam. Claro que isso não agradou o loiro, mas ali pelo menos era melhor para ela acordar do que na Sonserina.

Dumbledore logo entra pela sala vendo Draco ali, colocar Gina numa das camas mais confortáveis, claro, sorrindo ao ver a cena.

- Achando engraçado o que?

- Seu cuidado. - A única coisa que Draco fez foi rolar os olhos. – Sr Malfoy, como foi o exame?

- Ela está reagindo bem agora. Agora que a guardiã dela se libertou e liberou ela, e a lágrima tá fazendo efeito, mesmo sem sabermos ainda o tanto de vezes que ela bebeu tomou essência da guardiã.

- A transi...

- Escuta bem o que vou falar, diretor. Não quero saber se a transição da guardiã foi um sucesso, ou se ela tá morta! Nem do outro Weasley que quase pôs tudo a perder! Ambos quase me fizeram perder aquilo que mais amo, e eu não vou perdoa-los! Não mesmo!

Dumbledore ponderou no que Draco acabará de dizer e sorriu.

- Estava me referindo a Gina, a transição dela para cá, Draco.

- O que quer dizer?- Perguntava sem olhar pro diretor por conta da vergonha que não queria mostrar.

- Não vão gravar até ela acordar. Falei com Paul e ele está voltando a Hogsmeade. Não seria melhor que ela acordasse, fora dos portões, em Hogsmeade? A transição dela, do susto que tomou, com o selo, pode ser forçado, ela estando aqui dentro.

- Quero ficar longe deles um pouco, será que não posso? Tudo bem que tenho duas filhas agora, mas elas estão muito bem criadas, e muito bem crescidas. A doente é a mãe, que nem sabe se elas são filhas dela de verdade! Nem sabe da existência do pai das meninas!

Malfoy estava realmente super irritado, e falar aquilo que deixava-o irritado estava ajudando a clarear um pouco a raiva.

- Estou mais preocupado se isso não a afetou de forma ruim do que qualquer outra coisa. E se ela perdeu a memória que tinha recuperado? Desde a quase morte da guardiã e do Weasley gêmeo, mesmo com ambos estabilizados, ela não voltou a falar mais nada sobre o que se lembrou! Pior conversar direito comigo! Como se não se lembrasse de nada que havíamos conversado! Isso está me deixando maluco!

- Entendo.

- Humpf! Dúvido! – Dizia se sentando do lado dela.

- Ainda lhe digo que seria melhor que estivesse longe de Hogwarts. Leve-a para sua mansão.

Draco olha pro diretor como se ele tivesse ficado louco.

- Pirou na batatinha mesmo, velho caduco? Ou eu estou ouvindo coisas de mais? – Ironizou.

- Garanto que não iria se arrepender. O Sr mesmo pode administrar o chá pra ela, e ficar um tempo a sós com ela.

- Na minha casa? Mesmo que o ambiente tenha sido bem mudado, pois Molly me ajudou muito neste caso, não vou levar a Gina para lá! Faço isso e os cabeças vermelhas me escalpelam!

- Não acredito que eles fariam isso, Malfoy. – Começava Mione, que havia escutado tudo – Talvez faria bem a Gina, se ela ficasse só contigo. Agora ela está completamente fora de perigo, já passou por umas dez ou mais coisas que poderiam ter dado hemorragia nela, e nada. Acredito que agora seria a hora ideal, para vocês se arrumarem, antes de retomar as aulas. Outra coisa, nenhum Weasley iria te escalpelar...

- Eu mesma faria isso com eles, se eles ousassem algum coisa, Draco. – Dizia Molly, aparecendo junto de Mione. – Me perdoem a intromissão, mas meu coração apertou, vendo o quão Draco estava angustiado perto de todos.

Draco vendo Molly ali parecia que se desarmava.

- Vá filho. Leve-a contigo a sua casa. Dê um conforto a ela que só você poderia dar. Ainda temos dias antes dos términos das filmagens e do começo das aulas. Faça com que ela se lembre mais de ti. Mais de nos. Pois quero ver minha filha casando logo! Você sabe que já estou bem idosa e queria deixa-la bem. Queria assistir ao casamento dela e apagar a lembrança por completo da morte dela. E só você poderia fazer este favor a mim. Será que faria?

- E nossas filhas?

- Estão bem ocupadas, fazendo as gemialidades junto com o Jorge! – Dizia não gostosa aquilo. – Não queria que elas mexessem com isso, mas parece que já faziam isso antes!

E dos lábios de Draco brotou um sorriso. Molly vendo-o sorriu junto e chegou mais perto abraçando Draco. Somente ela tinha essa permissão,inconsciente, sem constrangimento, ou pedir.

- Faça-a feliz...

E com isso, Draco pega novamente Gina no colo e aparata para a mansão Malfoy.


	16. Tomada 7

**Avisos:** Continuação da Fic: _"**Quarto livro:Mel,Sarah e Kelly:Encontros Magicos"** _. Estou reeditando por ter encontrado erros de datas e outros errinhos básicos! _(Isso é o que dá não ter beta u.ú). _bom, essa é uma das que MAIS² vai ter modificação =x

**Classificação:** T.

**Spoilers:** A fic caminha de forma diferente do livro. A partir o livro 4 ainda é tudo igual, já do 5 em diante é diferente.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Os lugares alem dos que J.K escreveu, são propriedade dos seus donos, Só o Google Maps que me ajudou... '-'

**Ps:** Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila, e todos os filhos e esposas que **não** são mencionados no livro são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito. =p

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

**Published:** 12/30/2011

**1° Edição: **12/12/2012

**2° Edição: **29/03/2013

Vamos a fic. Boa leitura, e pls, Review!

**_Ps2: _**A partir de agora, terá citações dos livros, já que estamos fazendo Gina se lembrar, tá?

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem o inconveniente Estou atualizando a Fic por conter erros extravagantes de mais como datas e etc que só notei a pouco tempo.<strong>

**Aguardem..**.


End file.
